Laberinto de azúcar
by La chica del mundo imaginario
Summary: Amy Britt es la nueva profesora de la Wammy's House, pero Cuando Mello recibe la noticia de que L moriría en el caso Kira la arrastra junto Matt y  Near hacia Japón para ayudar a ese detective quiera o no. LxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Se me había olvidado antes poner el Disclaimer así que ahí va**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, son de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**

**Ahora dicho, espero que disfruten de mi primer fic n.n**

Nadie reparó en la muchacha que cruzaba los campos en dirección al orfanato, ya que la gente que pasaba por su lado iba bastante apresurada para volver a sus casas.

Su cabeza se mantenía alta, y sus hombros iban rectos a pesar de cargar con una pesada bolsa a sus espaldas. Tenía un cabello castaño y liso que ondeaba con el viento que hacia esa noche de otoño. Su ropa era típica de la estación del año que estaba viviendo y bastante juvenil.

El camino restante estaba desierto, ya no había nadie y los arboles solo añadían un toque más de ''película de terror'' a el trayecto que tenía que seguir.

[…]

La joven llego al extremó del camino y se detuvo delante de una enorme verja que rodeaba el edificio que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar y a la vez su zona de trabajo.

Sonrió y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero la llave que el amable y anciano director de ese lugar le había dado esa tarde, introdujo la herramienta en la cerradura con un poco de dificultad, ya que su extenso cabello, con la ayuda del viento se cruzaba con sus ojos, y la forzó hacia la derecha, abriendo así el enorme portón de aspecto gótico, sacó la llave, entró y cerró de nuevo la entrada.

El jardín, a pesar de ser de noche, le agradaba y no podía esperar a que amaneciera para ver el esplendor que tendría con la alegre luz del día.

Prosiguió su camino, estaba inquieta, Era su primer trabajo, el primer trabajo en toda su vida, con un buen sueldo y lo mejor de todo, rodeada de niños, Pero no niños normales, según el director, Roger, esos niños de los que se tendría que encargar eran superdotados. Niños con unas mentes prodigiosas, superiores a las de cualquier adulto, aun cuando esos menores tenían entre ocho y quince años, Amy no conocía más detalles sobre los que vivían en la Wammy's House, pero por ahora, era solo eso lo que necesitaba saber.

Se paró ante la puerta del enorme edificio. Era de varias plantas, tenía una torre en uno de los laterales, alzándose hacia arriba y con un campanario en la cima, que seguramente, Amy iría a ver la mañana siguiente cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo libre, pues seguramente el paisaje desde allí seria hermoso.

Elevó su brazo y petó con un ritmo equitativo en la puerta, dejando que los golpes resonaran por el lugar, extendiéndose por los confines para desaparecer en el horizonte.

Esperó de pie un rato, hasta que al fin le abrieron la puerta.

No era otro que su nuevo jefe, Roger, quien estaba delante de ella, era un agradable anciano, de cabello blanco y una extensa calva en la parte superior del cráneo, las arrugas reinaban su rostro, y apoyada en su nariz había unas gafas redondas que cubrían sus ojos, pero tras el cristal podían verse unos ancianos ojos castaños que conservaban todavía el brillo de un curioso niño, iba vestido con un traje muy elegante y de colores claros.

Amy lanzó una sonrisa e hizo una leve inclinación.

–Buenas noches, sr Ruvie–Dijo ella mientras se volvía a levantar con lentitud, El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, Amy–Dijo el anciano–Venga entra, te vas a helar ahí fuera

Amy entro apresuradamente y resopló en sus manos heladas a pesar de llevar guantes para que el calor se expandiera y dejaran de dolerle, después se los sacó, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos y le hacían… ¿cosquillas?

Amy, guardó la prenda que se acababa de sacar en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantó la cabeza, descubriéndole a sus ojos un pasillo extenso que a cualquier niña le recordaría a los pasadizos de los hermosos castillos de los más bellos y ricos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas.

– ¿Sabes dónde está tu habitacion?–Pregunto el anciano.

La chica se giró bruscamente, imitando un paso de baile y colocó la bolsa delante de sus rodillas, dejando caer los brazos, quedando con una típica postura de las "moe" en los manga. Ella negó con la cabeza algo tímida.

–Pues sígueme

Roger empezó a caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo, y Amy le seguía desde atrás, mirando hacia todos los lados que podía, tratando de memorizar todo lo que sus ojos veían.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y la luz artificial de las lámparas eran las únicas que alumbraban el camino hacia unas escaleras en el fondo de todo que subían hasta el primer piso.

La pared de la derecha tenía varios retratos y algunas fotos, también cuadros de agradables paisajes que inspiraban tranquilidad y seguridad.

Subieron las escaleras, al lado de estas, en el piso de abajo, Amy alcanzó a ver una puerta roja con un cartel encima, en el cual se podía haber leído: ''comedor''

En la planta de arriba, había un extenso corredor de puertas de caoba, con nombres grabados en los lados derecho de la entrada a dichas habitaciones. A Amy le extraño la cantidad de nombres raros de los niños de aquel lugar, aun así, le parecían muy originales y divertidos.

La voz de Roger la despertó de sus pensamientos.

– tu horario está en el escritorio de tu habitación. –Dijo él. Ella asintió con la cabeza desde atrás. – Tus alumnos son de 10 a 12 años. No creo que tengas problemas con ellos, excepto…puede que con uno.

– ¿Con cuál?–Pregunto inmediatamente Amy curiosa por saber a qué niño tendría que enfrentarse durante los próximos años que iba a vivir en ese orfanato.

–Mello, es muy brusco y suele crear problemas, pero no te dejes engañar, es muy buen chico. En el fondo

Amy sonrió. ''Brusco y suele crear problemas'' pensó hacia sus adentros mientras que en su cabeza se reflejaba la imagen de su hermano mayor, Taylor, el cual había fallecido en un incendio hace escasas semanas, al igual que su padre y su madre.

Taylor siempre había sido muy brusco y bastante conflictivo cuando estaba en vida, sin embargo, en el fondo, era bastante agradable, siempre estaba jugando en el bosque a las afueras de Winchester y normalmente los cazadores se venían a quejar a la madre de Amy de que su pequeño "monstruito" les quitaba las balas de las armas para que no pudieran disparar a los animales, o les llenaba las escopetas de agua, y normalmente siempre estaba envuelto en peleas, tanto en el colegio como en la calle, pero no era mal tipo en absoluto, Se preocupaba por Amy, su adorable hermanita pequeña y siempre trataba de hacer reír a su madre, pero ahora…ya no estaba con ella, Ni su madre…ni su padre. La habían abandonado.

–No te preocupes Roger–Dijo Amy ocultando el dolor en su voz. –Tengo práctica en niños así. –Y haciendo muestra de la alegría que aún le quedaba, sonrió para el anciano, Amy no es de las que lloran, ella sabe que si su hermano la ve desde donde este ahora, prefiere que sea con una sonrisa, así que lo cumplirá.

Roger se detuvo en una de las puertas más alejadas de todo el pasillo, casi al final de todo, y con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, la abrió, dejando ver a la nueva profesora un cuarto, pequeño, pero acogedor.

La habitación tenía una cama pegada en un lateral de la pared derecha. Un escritorio simple en frente, una cómoda con varios cajones a su lado y una ventana en frente de la puerta.

Amy había tenido siempre habitaciones grandes, pero siempre compartidas con Taylor, aun así, al ser esta su primera habitación para ella sola, sentía algo vacío dentro de aquel cuarto.

–Que duermas bien, Amy–Dijo Roger despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

–Igualmente Roger–Contestó ella

Después de eso Roger se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Amy se quedó allí de pie un rato, hasta que al fin decidió tirar la maleta y lanzarse contra la cama.

Una vez espatarrada en el colchón, cogió aire y miro un rato al techo, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire acumulado mientras que su mente viajaba hasta las semanas pasadas, aunque ella solo quisiera olvidar aquello.

_Amy acababa de llegar desde Japón para ver a sus padres, ya que era el cumpleaños de Taylor y quería pasarlo con su querido hermano mayor._

_En el aeropuerto, su hermano era el que le esperaba de pie con un enorme cartel que con letras enormes había escrito: ¡BIENBENIDA PEQUEÑAJA!_

_Amy sonrió al verlo y corrió hacia sus brazos, tirando las maletas que llevaba consigo, y obligado a Taylor a soltar el cartel al suelo para rodear a su hermana. _

–_Tanjoubi omedeto onii-chan (feliz cumpleaños, hermano) –Susurro Amy en los oídos de Taylor. El movió sus brazos hasta los hombros delgados de su pequeña hermana y le aparto con delicadeza sonriendo con orgullo._

– _¡Mi hermana pequeña sabe Japonés!–Exclamó Taylor con mucha alegría. – ¿y que me has dicho? ¿No me habrás insultado verdad?_

– _¡No!–Dijo Amy soltándose del y mirándole con bastante frustración–Te dije felicidades hermano_

_Después de eso Taylor le dio otro abrazo, le ayudó a dejar las cosas en el coche de su familia y fueron hacia el hogar donde ambos crecieron._

_Cuando llegaron a su destino Amy reconoció a la primera su casa, no había cambiado nada, una casita de campo de fachada blanca, con varias ventanas, bastante limpia y con un patio trasero que seguramente aun conservaría las porterías de futbol de cuando ella y Taylor apenas tendrían diez y trece años._

_Su madre, una mujer de cabello rubio, bastante claro y sujetado con un moño que dejaba libre tan solo dos mechones rizos, les recibió con los brazos abiertos y un delicioso pastel de chocolate con dos velas, una con el numero uno y otra con el nueve. _

_Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre cómo había sido la vida de Amy en Japón, hasta que por fin llego su padre, contento a más no poder mientras tenía bajo su brazo un enorme paquete envuelto con un papel de alegres colores. Taylor, como el niño pequeño que lleva dentro saltó de la mesa y se acercó a su padre, un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello rizo y oscuro con unos ojos muy brillantes, Y arrancó el paquete de los brazos del forzudo hombre para sacudirlo y tratar de averiguar lo que contenía en su interior, Amy y su madre lanzaron pequeñas carcajadas mientras cortaban la deliciosa tarta en varios trozos para comer todos juntos._

_Cuando acabaron, accedieron a la petición de Taylor y le dejaron abrir los regalos, que él muy gustoso abrió. El primero, el del padre, había sido todos los materiales de pintura que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, y por si fuera poco, profesional. Pinceles, temperas, carboncillos, difuminadores…todo lo que te pudieras imaginar, pues tanto a Amy como a Taylor les encantaba dibujar, crear vida en un papel en blanco les apasionaba a ambos, y no es que se le diera mal precisamente…_

_El segundo regalo era el de la madre. Un Mp4 con todas las canciones del grupo favorito del cumpleañero, que rapidamente este se puso a cantar a todo pulmón ganándose otra buena ronda de carcajadas por parte de sus familiares. _

_El último fue el de Amy, un dibujo que ella misma había hecho, era Taylor quién estaba en el dibujo, con una amplia sonrisa y la típica tirita que había llevado siempre en la mejilla derecha. Taylor al ver lo bien que le había dibujado le dio un abrazo y después, para no parecer blando delante de sus padres la empujó contra el sofá y se dio la vuelta. Todos se volvieron a reír ante eso._

_Después, la noche se les echo encima y decidieron irse a dormir…_

_Pero cuando estaban en medio de la noche, empezó a oler a quemado del piso de abajo. Amy, extrañada por el olor se levantó de la cama y bajo a ver qué era lo sucedido, y quedó bañada en un profundo miedo que le apretaba en la garganta, impidiendo gritar o emitir cualquier sonido. _

_Rojo. El rojo carmesí y el naranja se entrelazaban en una mortífera danza mientras arrebataban la vida de aquellos a los que ella más quería. ¡Un incendio! Y en medio de ese mar de llamas estaban sus padres y su hermano, gritando de agonía mientras las llamas los rodeaban. _

_Amy se quedó petrificada, y no fue capaz de hacer nada, solo se quedó quieta, mirando con un aterrado rostro como las vidas que tenía delante se iban desvaneciendo. _

_Sin embargo, ocurrió algo extraño, algo que no debería ocurrir en ninguna catástrofe como esa. _

_Taylor se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana menor, y trató de ahogar los gritos. Le sonrió y le lanzo una pequeña bola de papel algo chamuscada por los extremos. Amy no reaccionó._

– _¡Cógela y vete! ¡Vete de aquí!–Empezó a gritar su hermano– ¡Corre muy lejos y no vuelvas hasta que esto pase!_

_Amy al fin volvió a la realidad y entre lágrimas recogió la bola de papel que su hermano le había lanzado, volvió a subir al piso de arriba perseguida por las llamas, que no se conformaban con estar acabando con su familia, si no que ahora quería matarla a ella, subió a su cuarto y saltó por la ventana, ya que no era muy alta la distancia hasta el suelo. Aun así, debido al miedo acumulado y los nervios cayó mal y se hizo daño en el tobillo, se levantó ignorando el dolor y corrió a buscar ayuda a lo lejos. _

_Cuando al fin recibió ayuda por parte de los vecinos, la casa no era más que cenizas, y el único cuerpo que aún seguía con vida era el de su hermano que había logrado escabullirse, pero estaba bastante quemado. _

_Lo internaron en un hospital, pero no lograron salvarlo y murió a los pocos días, mientras que su hermana le tomaba la mano._

_Después de eso recibió la visita de Roger, que había tenido noticias sobre lo ocurrido, y le ofreció el puesto de profesora de dibujo en la Wammy's House, que ella, al no tener ni dinero, ya que todo había sido quemado en el incendio, ni un lugar al cual volver, accedió a quedarse en ese orfanato._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo volviendo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro algo húmedo, se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por su cara mientras estuvo recordando lo sucedido y se levantó, caminando hacia la bolsa que tenía la poca ropa que había conseguido salvar de los restos del incendio.

La abrió y rebuscó en su interior aquella bola de papel que Taylor le había dado en medio de la catástrofe, la abrió con cuidado, para no romperlo y ante sus ojos vio aquel dibujo que ella le había dado a su hermano, sonrió, Ahora era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él, ya que todas las fotos de familia y demás se habían quemado en el incendio.

Amy cogió un trozo de celo que había en una esquina del escritorio y pego aquel dibujo en la pared con cuidado, estaría allí durante unos días, y cuando cobrara iría rapidamente a buscar un marco y colocarlo ahí. Luego, sus ojos vacilaron y se encontraron con el horario que Roger le había dicho que mirara.

Tenía que dar clase los lunes desde las once hasta la una menos cinco, Los jueves a la misma hora y los viernes a las nueve y veinte.

Mañana era Viernes…Se giró para ver la hora que había en un reloj encima de la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche.

Para ella aún era muy temprano para dormirse, pero la verdad, es que no le apetecía hacer mucho más en ese día, podía darse por acabado, así que se quitó toda la ropa menos la camisa y se metió dentro de la cama, haciéndose un ovillo para retener el máximo calor posible y cerró los ojos.


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_**Primer día de clase**_

A la mañana siguiente el sol golpeó directamente en la cara de Amy, que abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

La noche había sido bastante agradable. No había pasado frío no había tenido pesadillas, no había sido una noche problemática.

Estiró los brazos y bostezó mientras se levantaba de la cama, en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de mirar el reloj y recordar la fecha de hoy.

Eran las nueve y cuarto, de un viernes, un viernes de Noviembre.

Amy abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que exactamente dentro de cinco minutos tenía que estar en una clase, de la cual desconocía la ubicación. Lo más rápido que pudo hacer fue coger de su maleta un pantalón negro de un chándal y salir descalza corriendo de su habitación mientras se colocaba una goma en el pelo.

Al girar en una esquina se chocó con alguien tan bruscamente que ambos cayeron al suelo.

–Auch…–Dijo una voz femenina que Amy desconocía, La nueva profesora levanto la cabeza rapidamente mientras se acariciaba el trasero, ya que había caído de culo contra el suelo. Delante de ella había una mujer de un aspecto parecido al de su madre. Era delgada, tenía el cabello rubio claro, bastante fino brillante y perfectamente peinado. Llevaba un vestido azul claro y un delantal blanco. Su tez era muy pálida y sus ojos castaños bastante claros.

– ¿E...Estas bien?–Pregunto al fin Amy mientras recogía los productos de limpieza que se le habían caído a esa desconocida.

–Si–Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie al ver que sus cosas ya estaban recogidas y que Amy se las tendía de nuevo. Al reconocer a la joven muchacha que tenía delante la mujer amplió su sonrisa. –Tú debes de ser la nueva.

–Sí, soy Amy.

–Yo soy Liliana–Dijo la mujer –Por cierto, Roger nos enseñó tus horarios, deberías correr a clase ¿no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día no?

– ¡oh! ¡Cierto, cierto!–Amy empezó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo, preparada para bajar las escaleras, cuando decidió dar media vuelta y alcanzar de nuevo a Liliana que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de moverse del sitio.

–Por cierto… ¿la clase de plástica?–Pregunto Amy cogiendo aire.

Liliana soltó una carcajada y Amy durante un momento sintió la necesidad de ponerse colorada como un tomate. Era su primer día en ese orfanato y ya la tenían como una despistada de cuidado…

–Es la primera del piso de arriba–Dijo la rubia señalando hacia el techo–Deberías habérselo preguntado a Roger…

– ¡Gracias!–Grito Amy antes de salir volando hacia el piso que Liliana le había indicado.

Llegó a la clase pero antes de entrar cogió el aire que había perdido en esa pequeña carrera mañanera y se arregló un poco el pelo poniéndose la coleta larga que no le había dado tiempo a ponerse debido a el choque.

Abrió la puerta y vio con asombro como todos los niños ya estaban en clase, sentados en su sitio y sin hacer ningún ruido, entró en la clase con la cabeza algo gacha y escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo debido al descuido que había tenido hace unos momentos. Lanzó un suspiro y se colocó en el medio de la clase, midiendo bien sus palabras dos veces antes de decirlas.

–Buenos días–Dijo ella.

–Buenos días–Dijeron todos sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando a la joven profesora.

No había mesas, era todo lienzos colocados en sus respectivos caballetes. Por sillas tenían unas banquetas que giraban sobre sí mismas, y al lado de estas unas pequeñas mesas con todos los materiales que necesiten.

No estaba mal, por ahora eso era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

Repasó a todos sus alumnos. Como Roger le había dicho tenían el aspecto de unos niños de 10 y 13 años como mucho y como poco. Los que le llamaron más la atención exactamente fueron tres chicos.

El primero era un muchacho que vestía completamente de negro. Los únicos colores que llevaba ese chico eran su extensa cabellera rubia que acababa en sus hombros y sus ojos azulados. Lo que le llamó la atención del fue que estuviera comiendo chocolate y mirándole con indiferencia, como diciendo ''soy mejor que cualquiera''

El segundo, era otro chico, de cabellos muy rojos, cortos y un poco alborotados. Tenía unas gafas de cristal naranja sujetas a su cabeza, encima de su frente. Vestía con una sudadera a rayas blancas y negras y un pantalón vaquero. Este estaba jugando a una Game boy sin enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y el último era un chico de cabellos plateados, también cortos y bastante más alborotados, lisos y de aspecto suave. Vestía con un pijama de color blanco y estaba sumamente concentrado en juguetear con uno de sus blancos mechones. Sus ojos eran dos orbes grisáceos bastante claros y con muy poco brillo que daba la sensación de estar completamente vacíos, como si tuviera tan solo dos agujeros sin más.

–Bueeeeno–dijo Amy sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. –Vamos a conocernos un poquito ya que es nuestro primer día. ¿Sí?

–Si–Contestaron todos los chicos al unísono dejando sorprendida a Amy. Si cuando ella asistía a la escuela todos fueran como estos niños se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas los profesores.

–Bien, primero paso lista para saber vuestros nombres–Y dicho eso se lanzó contra el papel, en parte para usarlo como escudo contra las fulminantes miradas que le lanzaban sus nuevos alumnos y empezó a recitar los nombres.

–Alice–Dijo Amy con voz clara, una niña de cabellos rizados y castaños levanto la mano sin decir ninguna palabra. – Alissandra–''vaya nombres…'' pensó para sí misma Amy, Una chica pelirroja, de un color algo anaranjado, con el pelo corto levanto la mano seguido de un ''presente''

Paso así un rato, hasta que llego a los alumnos que ella quería llegar. Esos extraños que tanto le llamaron la atención.

–Matt–Nadie levanto la mano. Amy dudo un rato, sin saber si poner una falta de asistencia o no. Volvió a llamar– ¿no está Matt?

El chico rubio vaciló con los ojos y cogió su pincel, acto seguido lo lanzó contra la cabeza del chico de cabello rojo. Este se quejó por el golpe y fulmino al rubio.

–Que te llaman zoquete–Fue lo que el ojiazul usó como excusa contra aquel golpe.

– ¿Qué?–Dijo el recién agredido mirando directamente hacia Amy con cara de ''me importa poco lo que digas''

–N…Nada, solo pasaba lista y como nadie contestaba…–Amy parecía demasiado floja, y ella recordaba que con los profesores que se mostraban así siempre eran martirizados por los alumnos así que rapidamente paso al siguiente nombre–Mello.

El niño rubio levanto la mano sin decir nada y muy poco motivado.

–Near–El chico albino hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza.

Ese era el último nombre de la lista. Eran tan solo quince alumnos, diez chicos y cinco chicas. Y los muchachos parecían mucho menos motivados que las muchachas en cuanto esa asignatura nueva.

–Bien, ahora que ya se vuestros nombres ¿Por qué no me contáis algo sobre vosotros?–Preguntó Amy–Porque no empiezas tú…eerrr… ¿Linda?

Una chica alegre y de cabello castaño peinada con dos coletas se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su cara.

–Mi nombre aquí es Linda, soy muy alegre y obediente, me encanta dibujar y leer, soy la cuarta en el rango de sucesores de L.

¿Sucesores de L? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Amy se quedó con rostro confuso sin saber muy bien que decir.

– ¿Sucesores de L?–Repitió al final la profesora más confusa que nunca.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Roger no te lo ha contado?–Fue Mello quien hablo poniéndose de pie. –Yo soy el SEGUNDO–Y lanzó una furiosa mirada a Near. –L es el mejor detective del mundo y aquí a nosotros se nos enseña para convertirnos en sus copias.

–…Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada…cuando llegue solo me dijeron que tenía que ser profesora de dibujo en un orfanato de superdotados. –Dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

–Dicen que Watari recogió a L de pequeño–Era un chico de cabello azabache de ojos claros el que habló. Tenía por nombre Oliver. –Watari al ver la increíble mente que L tenia lo instruyó como detective y ahora, trata de multiplicar su inteligencia.

– ¿Watari?–Amy estaba confusa. Eran los alumnos en esta ocasión quienes le estaban enseñando a ella.

–Sí, Watari–Alissandra era quien estaba hablando. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no tirar nada a su alrededor y volvió a hablar. –El fundador de este Orfanato, es un señor muy agradable y suele venir en navidades para comunicarnos con L mediante su ordenador.

Hablaron durante bastante tiempo sobre ese detective y todos los niños se mostraban bastante emocionados con ese tal L, tan emocionados que le pegaron la curiosidad. Quería conocer a L, algo dentro de ella así lo gritaba y lo pedía. Pero por lo que le contaban, era prácticamente imposible, y nadie salvo Watari conocía su auténtico rostro. O eso le contaron los niños.

–Entonces…Near es el que más se asemeja a L, Mello el segundo, Matt el tercero y Linda la cuarta ¿no es así?–Parecía que Amy empezaba a entender las cosas. Los niños asintieron ante la afirmación de Amy–Así que L… ¿es como un superhéroe de la realidad? ¿Y tenéis que pareceros a él? ¿No es demasiada presión para unos niños?

En ese momento Todos agacharon las cabezas con rostros sombríos. Mello rompió el incómodo silencio.

–No pensamos mucho en la presión…no después de lo que les ocurrió a A y a B.

– ¿A y B?

–Si–Near hablo por primera vez en toda la hora que habían estado hablando–A se suicidó debido a la ''presión'' de ser el siguiente L y B enloqueció, no le gustaba ser una copia y quiso demostrar que era mejor que L. quiso ser el autor de un crimen que ni L podría resolver, pero él los resolvió y lo encerró. Ahora está en una prisión de California.

Esa historia la verdad era bastante triste. No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Super detectives? ¿Experimentos humanos? ¿Suicidios? ¿Delincuentes? ¡¿En qué clase de Orfanato se había ido a meter?

La campana sonó y los alumnos se despidieron con una sonrisa de Amy, una sonrisa un tanto amarga y se marcharon a la siguiente clase, sin embargo, ella no se movió del sitio, centrada en una única mota de polvo que había en el suelo. Una voz la despertó de su trance.

–Tu clase es más entretenida de lo que pensaba–Amy levanto la cabeza para toparse con ese chico rubio, Mello. Según Roger ese era problemático, pero en toda la clase no había dado muestras de ser ''peligroso'' es más, estaba más atentos que los demás niños…aunque parecía ser que lo único que le importaba era el tema de conversación, más que otra cosa.

–Gracias–Dijo Amy con una sonrisa, se separó de la mesa del profesor y camino hacia la puerta acompañada de ese chico, ya no tenía más clases y hoy había salido con tanta prisa por haberse olvidado de poner el despertador que no le dio tiempo de coger nada, así que iba con las manos libres.

Mientras salían por la puerta, un sonido proveniente del estómago de la joven alertó a Mello del hambre que estaba pasando. La chica, se sonrojó ante eso, con cara débil se tocó la barriga y agacho la cabeza apoyándola en la puerta.

–Si tienes hambre la llevas clara, no habrá comida hasta las tres–Dijo él.

Ese comentario pareció afectar bastante en la moza, la que se escurrió hasta el suelo resbalando poco a poco. Mello aguanto una carcajada y se despidió de ella corriendo para ponerse al paso de Matt.

Amy, se levantó poco después y camino hacia su habitación a paso lento. En su cabeza se estaba rebobinando la clase que acababa de tener, deteniéndose en las palabras ''super detective'' y ''Invencible'' Realmente todos parecían tener un gran apego en él, y sin embargo, no le habían visto ni una vez y solo habían hablado por un miserable ordenador. Pero no solo eso, a Amy le parecía increíble que a pesar de que los estean usando como un experimento para multiplicar la mente de L, siguieran tan contentos y tan alegres.

–Auch…–Un quejido salio de sus labios al notar un agudo dolor en el dedo meñique de su pie derecho, que se había golpeado con la puerta de su habitación por no mirar bien por donde iba.

Eso era algo normal en ella. Siempre se golpeaba por no centrarse en el camino. Suele ser muy torpe y casi siempre cuando llevaba cosas frágiles encima solían rompérsele

Lanzó un suspiro y cerró la puerta a la vez que se tiraba encima de la cama, todavía deshecha desde la mañana.

El día, a pesar de haberlo empezado con tan mal pie le había gustado. Se había divertido bastante, más de lo que había tenido pensado, así que no se quedó en la cama tirada a esperar la hora de comer, aunque realmente, era lo que quería.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró a por la bolsa, cogió unos calcetines y se puso unos cómodos tenis.

Pensó que quizás sería mejor ordenar ahora su habitacion, es decir, dejar la ropa en la cómoda y hacer la cama, pero sabía que en ese momento lo haría de mala gana y quedaría mal hecho, así que salió por la puerta dando un ligero portazo.

Ahora, todo allí parecía más activo que por la mañana, ya que los niños y niñas de varias edades corrían de un lado a otro para llegar a sus clases, y otros, tan solo alborotaban gritando que un profesor había enfermado y no tenían que ir a su clase.

Ver todo aquello lleno de tanta vida iluminó los azulados ojos de Amy, que no podía evitar sonreir mientras los veía corriendo con tanta emoción de un lado a otro.

Se detuvo cuando notó un tirón de la manga de su sudadera grisácea. Volteó para ver quien había hecho eso y vio a un pequeño niño que tendría seis años de cabello castaño bastante claro y con unos ojos algo húmedos debido a las pequeñas lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Rapidamente Amy se agachó para ponerse a la altura del pequeño, y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

– ¿Qué te pasa?–Preguntó mirándole fijamente mientras trataba de pegarle un poco de alegría. El chico no dijo nada, solo señalo su rodilla, ensangrentada y con una pequeña herida mientras contenía los gimoteos.

– ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

–Me caí en el patio–Contesto el niño con una ahogada voz–No encontré a nadie más… ¿me puedes curar tú?

Amy asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–Ponte en mi espalda

El pequeño no tardó en subirse y agarrarse a su espalda, para que luego, Amy se levantara con cuidado, resoplando un poco al comprobar que el infante pesaba más de lo que ella había calculado, empezó a caminar sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, así que lo mejor sería buscar a Roger, por suerte eso sí que sabía dónde estaba, ya que había ido allí la primera vez que Roger la invitó para preguntarle si quería unirse al Orfanato.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho sonrió orgullosa y petó con el pie como pudo.

–Oh! Pasa, pasa–Resonó una voz desde el interior. Amy giró la cabeza hacia el niño.

–Me voy a girar, tu abre la puerta ¿vale?

– ¡Sí!–El niño parecía ahora más feliz que antes, y bastante emocionado.

Amy se giró tal y como había dicho, y el niño abrió la puerta muy bruscamente, lo que provocó que la joven se desequilibrara y cayera de espaldas, pero no iba a dejar que el niño se hiciera daño, así que se giró del todo, cayendo de morros contra el suelo mientras que el niño quedaba sentado en su espalda encima de ella. Roger lanzó una enorme carcajada.

– ¿Estás bien?–Pregunto calmando un poco su risa. Amy levantó su cara algo roja por el golpe y la colocó bajo la mano mientras que con la que le quedaba libre daba toques en el suelo, le miraba algo enfadada.

–Sí, vamos, me sienta genial machacarme la cara contra el suelo, es mas ¿Por qué no lo repito?–Comento ella levantándose poco a poco deslizándose bajo el cuerpo del niño hasta por fin quedar liberada.

–Bueno, ¿Qué te trae por mi despacho?–Amy acariciándose la nariz señaló la herida del niño.

–Me pidió ayuda, pero yo no tengo ni idea de donde está la enfermería, no tengo ni idea de donde está nada en esta casa–Dijo ella sentándose en el suelo mientras que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la ventana–Por favor, ¿puedes hacerle las curas? O si no quieres dime donde está la enfermería y se las hago yo.

–No te preocupes–Dijo Roger cogiendo de la mano al pequeño–Ya se las hago yo, tu vete a explorar que veo que te hace falta–Y dicho eso, Amy tardó poco en salir zumbada del despacho

Como había dicho en ayer, lo que quería ver eran tan solo dos cosas, el jardín a la luz del día, y subirse a la torre del campanario, pero parecía que el destino tenía pensado otras cosas para ella, de nuevo, alguien le agarró de la manga de su sudadera, pero esta vez, al estar corriendo lo máximo que podía, se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Mientras caía pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de Mello.

Amy trató de reprimir las lágrimas por culpa del golpe.

–Ven a jugar al futbol–Dijo Mello sin dejar a Amy tomar ninguna decisión, tan solo la agarró de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla–Nos falta un jugador y los demás niños están en clase, por no mencionar que ningún profesor va a querer jugar con nosotros.

Amy trato de zafarse, y aun siendo arrastrada por el suelo cogió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

–Tengo que preguntarte dos cosas. La primera ¿no tenías tu clase ahora? Y la segunda ¿si los demás profesores no quieren qué te hace pensar que yo si quiero?

Amy pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Mello mientras seguía arrastrándola por los pasillos. "_Sí que tiene fuerza_" pensó para sí misma.

–Sí, tenía clase, pero mi profesor está enfermo, o algo así, tampoco me importa, y lo segundo–Contestó Mello–Tú no eres como los demás profesores, nos lo dejaste claro en tu clase, eres curiosa y torpe, más bien pareces otro huérfano más. ¡Así que a jugar!

Amy suspiro y después sonrió.

–Vale, pero como castigo tendrás que aguantarme en tu equipo. –Dijo ella con el tono algo sombrío.

Mello se tensó ante esa voz, pero siguió caminando.

[…]

El reloj de su muñeca ya marcaba las 14:50 y eso no pudo ser mejor noticia para Amy. ¡Ya podría comer! ¡Al fin podría calmar su hambre! Se levantó del charco de barro en el cual había caído mientras jugaban al futbol y se levantó dando un grito triunfante: ¡Comida!

Todos allí rieron cuando la vieron hacer eso.

El resultado del partido había sido de 2 a 3. El equipo de Mello había ganado, a pesar de haber tenido la mala suerte de tener a una jugadora tan mala como lo era Amy. La chica lo había demostrado un y otra vez con los tropezones más tontos que todos los niños allí jamás habían visto.

–No mereces comer después de las idioteces que has hecho–Dijo Mello riéndose de ella. Todos allí también explotaron en una carcajada, y Amy no iba a ser la única en no reírse. Las chicas que estaban al otro lado del campo miraron mal a su nueva profesora, no les resultaba fácil creer que Amy estuviera jugando al futbol y ahora mismo, tirada en el barro.

Trató de salir del enorme charco de barro pero cayó de nuevo. Un chico intentó de ayudarla antes de caer, pero fue inútil, ambos acabaron de nuevo en la lama. El muchacho que se había caído con ella dio una mueca de asco al sentir el barro resbalar por su cuerpo.

–Oh! Trevis lo siento–Dijo Amy agachando la cabeza. Pero después, eso le dio una idea. Agarro a Trevis, un chico de cabello negro y largo hacia ella y le susurro algo en el oído. Los demás chicos que jugaban al futbol se quedaron quietos, tratando de averiguar lo que Amy le estaba diciendo a ese huérfano, Mello sintió un escalofrío y Matt se acercó un poco para tratar lo que ahí pasaba, lo cual fue un gran error.

Amy se apartó de Trevis y disimuló una malvada sonrisa.

–Ayúdame al levantarme Matt–En ese momento, él negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

– ¿Te piensas que soy tan idiota?–Dijo el entre carcajadas y se alejó un poco.

–Si–Contesto rapidamente Amy entre risas, en ese momento Matt se dio la vuelta, Trevis estaba detrás del sujetando una bola de barro entre sus manos, El pelirrojo palideció a proporciones épicas mientras veía la bola acercarse hacia su cara, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse sus goggles en los ojos para evitar que el sucio líquido entrara en sus ojos, Después de eso, Amy se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Matt de los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás, manchándolo también de barro.

– ¡Puaj!–Grito Matt levantándose mientras se veía el cuerpo por completo. Mello se rió, Matt tardó poco en coger una bola de barro y planchársela en la cara al rubio.

–¡¿Qué haces?–Gritó Mello cambiando drásticamente su rostro de alegría a furia.

Roger apareció por la puerta trasera y sin pararse mucho a ver a los jóvenes embarrados habló.

– ¡A comer!

En ese momento abrió los ojos y se fijó en Amy, Mello, Trevis y Matt los tres completamente sucios.

–No pretendéis entrar así al orfanato–Dijo Roger mirándoles muy severamente, Eso hizo que el alma de Amy cayera directamente a sus pies mientras salía del barro. ¿No podía entrar? ¿No podría comer?

– ¡Roger tengo hambre!–Fue lo único que Amy pudo llegar a articular mientras sacudía su pie derecho para sacar el barro. –No he podido desayunar, no he comido nada durante todo este tiempo.

–Es una broma, tiene que serlo–Dijo Matt mientras se ponía de rodillas en el césped mirando a Roger a través de sus embarradas goggles.

–O vamos, claro que es una broma–Dijo Mello tratando de entrar por la puerta donde estaban entrando los demás niño, pero Roger negó con la cabeza.

–Esperar aquí, os preparare un baño y os llevare ropa limpia, acordaros de entrar por la puerta de atrás–Empezó a decir Roger–Liliana ha estado limpiando y no quiero que ahora se ensucie todo, os avisare cuando el baño esté preparado y os guardaré la comida por si no os diera tiempo a uniros junto con los demás para comer.

Después de decir eso, Amy se dejó caer en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo que se había empezado a nublar hace poco, amenazando con llover.

Su estómago resonó con fuerza haciendo que se quedara roja de la vergüenza, esperando a escuchar las demás carcajadas de los niños que se habían quedado con ella, pero no las escucho.

–Coincido con tu estomago–Dijo Matt dejándose caer también–Es una injusticia…

–Por lo menos nos guardara la comida–Dijo Trevis tirándose también, Mello no dijo nada, camino hacia Amy y se sentó encima de su estómago dejando caer todo su peso, La chica dejó escapar un quejido.

–¿a qué vino eso?–Dijo Amy tratando de sacarse al rubio de encima, pero estaba demasiado débil y hambrienta para eso.

–Una venganza por lo mal que has jugado y llenarme de barro–Dijo el rubio sin más.

–Pero si fue Matt quien te manchó–Protesto la castaña.

–Pero fue por tú culpa–Volvió a decir Mello

–Fue Trevis–Gritó de nuevo Amy

–Tú me diste la idea–Dijo Trevis

–Gracias, me acordare de esto la próxima clase que tengas conmigo–Dijo ella en tono bromista…

–Ya está listo el baño–Dijo Roger desde la puerta. Todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la parte trasera para tomar el baño y poder saciar su hambre.

_Sí que se parece a Taylor…._ Pensó Amy mientras veía a Mello adelantarse a todos dispuesto a comer cuanto antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Visita_

–¡Mello!–Grito Amy a todo pulmón con el ceño fruncido y la rabia circulando por sus venas. No se podía creer lo que acababan de hacer. Ya que no solo Mello había sido el culpable de semejante lio, si no que para variar, se le había unido Near. Lo cual añadía más rabia a las ardientes venas de la muchacha. No eran muchas las veces que veían a Amy con semejante cabreo, pero sí que la habían visto algunas veces, y no era algo bueno.

¿Lo que había sucedido?

Durante una de las peleas que estos tenían entre ellos, había resultado gravemente dañado el ultimo recuerdo que ella tenía de su hermano, y no era aquel dibujo que le regalo por su cumpleaños, no. Este era el cuaderno de dibujos de su hermano que al parecer logro salvarse del incendio. Amy lo había encontrado cuando Roger le permitió ir a ver su casa en ruinas. Pero ahora, tenía una extensa mancha de chocolate con forma de pieza de puzle en la página donde Taylor se había dibujado a si mismo junto con su hermana al lado de un hermoso lago. Era sin duda su favorito, ya que aparte de ser el más bonito de todos, era el último que su hermano dibujó, lo cual añadía más valor sentimental a ese boceto.

–¡Mas os vale salir! ¡Como os encuentre yo pienso mataros a ambos!–Grito por enésima vez la chica abriendo la puerta de su clase, ya que normalmente siempre los encontraba escondidos allí solo que en diferentes lugares. Esconderse allí lo hacían nada más que para reírse de ella, para decirle que a pesar de ser su clase, no la conocía tan bien como ellos.

Al cabo de un rato calmó su voz pero siguió gritando.

– ¡Mello, Near! ¡Salir! Prometo que no os hare nada–Dijo saliendo dando un portazo y caminando hacia sus habitaciones. Sería el último lugar donde se escondería, ya que los mejores lugares solían ser en la cocina y en los arboles del jardín, pero ya los había revisado y no estaban allí.

El hecho de haber visto a Matt atravesar el pasillo donde estaba la habitacion de Mello, a gran velocidad y disimulando fatal, le confirmo a Amy que Mello estaba en su habitacion, seguramente con el pestillo pechado y debajo de la cama. Ya que Amy puede parecer muy dulce, pero si se enfada, se enfada y es peor que cualquier ogro o troll del mundo, y realmente era natural que incluso Mello se escondiera de ella, así que, imaginaros el miedo que debe de dar.

Amy al notar que Matt pasaba por su lado estiro rapidamente su mano y le empujo contra ella, atrapándole con su cuerpo mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre le sacaba la PSP nueva que le regalaron en navidad de sus delgados dedos congelados por el frio del invierno. Matt sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo a la vez que notaba el aliento de Amy como si fuera el de la mismísima muerte.

– ¿Esta Mello en su habitacion verdad?–Matt asintió aterrado cuando escucho esa voz al lado de su oreja. En ese momento la chica apretó la muñeca de Matt con fuerza bajo su mano y camino con decisión delante de la puerta del rubio. Cuando llego coloco a Matt delante de la puerta y apego su cara contra la madera de esta, pero sin apretar demasiado, pues a pesar de su cabreo no quería dañar a alguien inocente.

–Mello sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta–Dijo Amy soltando un poco la muñeca de Matt. Este se dio cuenta de ello, pero no se movió, ya sabía que ella no le iba a hacer nada, en todo caso el que sufriría seria Mello y seguramente Near también cuando Amy se lo encontrara.

–Si hombre, para que….mmm…–Esa era la voz de Mello dentro de la habitacion y sonaba bastante pensativa. Al cabo de un rato se escuchó algo y la puerta se abrió Mello estaba en frente de ella, vestido con su mismo pijama negro manteniendo una sonrisa burlona. Amy aparto a Matt y se lanzó contra Mello, pero justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros del se detuvo y le miro con rabia.

– ¡Maldito seas Mello!–Grito mientras se daba la vuelta de mala gana dando le la espalda y se tiraba al suelo. Mello lanzo una pequeña carcajada. Sabía perfectamente que esa chica no iba a hacerle nada a pesar de las apariencias, ya que en realidad ella era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

–Era el último recuerdo de mi hermano–Dijo la chica levantándose mientras se giraba para apoyarse en la pared de en frente. Ahora ya estaba más calmada.

–La culpa fue de Near–Dijo Mello sin mucho entusiasmo–Se cree que es el más capacitado para ser L solo porque se le parece en actitud–Dijo Mello mordiendo la tableta de chocolate que sacó de su bolsillo.

Al escuchar esa maldita letra Amy sintió una punzada de dolor y un fuerte odio. ¿L? ¿Por ese detective se había ido a la mierda el último recuerdo de su hermano? Por una maldita letra, por querer convertirse en una letra.

Se acercó a Mello de nuevo. Matt ya había desaparecido del pasillo.

–Sabes, estoy empezando a odiar a ese maldito detective–Dijo Amy apretando su dedo contra el pecho de Mello. –Ojala Kira lo mate.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Mello, llenándole también de odio y rabia contra la chica. Aparto rapidamente la mano acusadora de la chica de su pecho y le fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Ni si quiera le conoces! No sé cómo puedes desearle la muerte a alguien a quien nunca has visto.

Amy apretó los puños y junto sus cejas en una expresión completa de odio.

–Ni yo sé tampoco vuestro entusiasmo por convertiros en alguien a quien ni siquiera habéis visto en persona.

Después de decir eso Mello apartó bruscamente a Amy y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el campanario, el mismo lugar en el que Amy corría para ahogar sus penas cuando sentía que le faltaba la mano de su hermano agarrando la suya, o cuando simplemente quería llorar. Seguramente Mello subiría allí para maldecir a gusto a Amy, o despotricar contra ella sin que nadie le oyera. Era algo común entre ellos, cada vez que se peleaban, si uno de ellos tocaba la ''célula'' del otro subía al campanario para insultar al culpable de la agonía en su pecho.

Hoy le había tocado a Mello.

Amy lanzó un suspiro y una mirada al interior de la habitación del rubio, encontrando una foto de un niño pequeño, aparentemente Mello al lado de un hombre inexpresivo que debería de tener en esa foto unos dieciséis años o así.

El hombre estaba con la espalda arqueada, vestía con una camisa de color blanco que le era de una o dos tallas más de las necesarias para su cuerpo. Unos pantalones vaqueros tapaban sus piernas dejando sus pies descalzos.

Tenía un rostro puntiagudo y sus ojos parecían dos orbes negros y vacíos, debajo de ellos había unas líneas tan oscuras que Amy se planteó la idea de que fuera maquillaje, o que no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. El chico tenía un cabello negro, azabache, y muy alborotado, como si en su vida hubiera cogido o un peine o si quiera supiera lo que eso era. En ese momento un sentimiento de culpa la embargó por completo.

'' ¿y si ese…fuera L?'' pregunta para sí misma. Pero le resultaría difícil de creer que realmente ese chico fuera L, ya que un detective tan bueno como todos le habían hablado allí, tendría que ser de un aspecto elegante, o eso se pensaba ella.

Entro en la desordenada habitacion de Mello y se acercó a esa foto enmarcada. La agarró con decisión entre sus dedos y la giro buscando una firma. Cuando lo hizo, la fotografía cayó del marco hasta el suelo, a los pies de la profesora. Ella se agachó y cogió el papel y le dio la vuelta. Escrito en el, con letra algo mal hecha, se podía leer:

_Wammy's House. Ryuzaki y Mello._

Al leer el primer nombre supo que no se trataba de L. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor, pero tenía cierta curiosidad en aquel chico tan desaliñado que había visto en la foto. Si era un antiguo huérfano de la Wammy's House tendría que estar en los archivos de la biblioteca.

Algo más animada y menos enfadada por lo ocurrido hace escasos minutos, se levantó, recogió la foto y la volvió a colocar en el Marco. Lo dejó como estaba y salió hacia la biblioteca. Near asomó su rostro por la puerta y suspiró al ver que a Amy ya se le había pasado el cabreo.

–Amy, espérame–Dijo El albino sin mucho entusiasmo caminando hacia ella. Amy le esperó y cuando se puso a su lado continúo la marcha.

– ¿A dónde vas?–Pregunto Near

–A la biblioteca, quiero investigar sobre ese tal Ryuzaki en la foto de Mello–Dijo Amy segura de sí misma. Near se detuvo y miro a Amy. Esta al no escuchar los pasos de Near tras los de ella se giró.

–Amy, Ryuzaki es un nombre falso de L–Dijo Near mirándole como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Mello fue el único que vio a L en persona aparte de Watari y de Misora–Dijo Near. –Aunque Misora nunca tuvo ni la remota idea de que se encontró con él.

Amy había oído hablar de Misora alguna que otra vez por parte de Mello. Siempre contaba en su clase con ímpetu como L había pedido ayuda a una destacada agente del FBI para ayudar en un caso de asesinatos en serie. Pero cuando llegaba al final siempre se entristecía hablando de un tal Beyond Birthday, el chico B.

–Eso…entonces…yo…oh mierda…–Dijo Amy agachando su cabeza avergonzada.–Gracias Near

Y acto seguido Amy salió corriendo hacia el campanario.

Mello miraba furioso como los demás niños jugaban a fuera al futbol. Recordando con mala gana la pequeña pelea de barro que habían tenido el Amy Matt y Trevis hace unos meses, antes de recibir la noticia del caso Kira en el cual L se había embarcado.

Amy sabía perfectamente que L era muy importante para todos los niños en el orfanato, y más para Mello, quien ansiaba convertirse en su auténtico sucesor. Y sin embargo, le suelta así sin más que deseaba que muriese en ese caso. Pero no solo se había contentado con decirle aquello, sino que además le chanta por las buenas que jamás le había conocido.

Si, Mello sí que había conocido a L, y precisamente por eso por lo que quería convertirse en un futuro en él. Cuando lo conoció al principio le asustó un poco, pero poco después, empezó a ver lo divertido que era si se relajaba o lo inteligentes que eran sus comentarios. Era realmente una persona bastante agradable, pero claro, Amy no le había conocido, Amy no sabía lo que sentía ese detective. ¡Amy no entendía nada!

Un estruendo proveniente de atrás le hizo despertar de su odio temporal hacia esa chica. Se giró y vio el cuerpo de Amy abrazando tieso la campana dorada que colgaba del techo. Los delgados brazos de la chica rodeaban la campana al igual que una de sus piernas mientras que la otra aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo.

Al ver a Amy en tan patética pose tragándose casi literalmente la campana no pudo evitar sonreir.

–Uggh…–Se quejó la chica mientras se apartaba del gigantesco instrumento algo aturdida y mareada, lo cual provoco que se cayera al suelo poco después de ser completamente visible su cara ensangrentada debido a que el golpe le había producido una pequeña herida en la ceja derecha.

–Eres muy torpe–Le reprochó Mello con un tono molesto dejándole claro que seguía algo enfadada con ella.

–Aich…–Se quejó de nuevo ella sin decir mucho mientras se llevaba los dedos a la herida. Al ver como la sangre bañaba su rostro suspiró y se acercó a Mello con bastante resignación. Este se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el borde de la barandilla protectora de la torre que evitaba el paso hacia el tejado rojizo del orfanato.

– ¿tienes algo que decirme? No creo que hayas venido aquí por gusto–Dijo Mello sin abandonar su actitud chulesca.

–Sí, si Mello, no vine aquí por gusto. –Dijo tapándose la herida con el dedo índice de su mano derecha–Perdona vale, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada y que no debí de haber dicho eso sobre L–Dijo de mala gana.

–Yo tampoco debí de haberte destrozado el dibujo de tu hermano–Dijo Mello dándole la espalda para ver de nuevo a los niños jugar al futbol–Supongo que es tan importante el para ti como L para mí.

–Por cierto Mello, ¿Cómo es L?–El rubio se viró rapidamente hacia atrás al escuchar que la voz de Amy estaba más cerca que antes del. Parecía bastante seria en comparación con otros días de los que hablaban de L. ¿realmente está arrepentida de lo que ha dicho?

–Pues, es…es L–Dijo Mello sin saber muy bien como describirlo. –L es único, simplemente no tiene comparación.

–…–Amy no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio mirando al mismo lugar que Mello miraba.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo veloz seguido de un sonoro trueno y la lluvia empezó a caer contra el suelo, el viento también empezó a levantarse, así que Mello y Amy optaron por entrar al orfanato, además, la herida de Amy empezaba a marearle un poco.

Mello la acompañó a la enfermería y allí ella se hizo las curas, después caminaron hacia el salón de descanso para mirar a los cristales como normalmente hacen hasta que pasa la lluvia y pueden salir a liarla por ahí fuera. Pero esta vez, en el salón de descanso había alguien que Amy no conocía.

Un hombre de aspecto elegante, vestido con un traje negro perfectamente planchado y un sombrero estaba en medio del salón, hablando con Roger. Mello tardó poco en salir corriendo hacia ese hombre.

–¡Watari!–Grito el rubio mientras se frenaba a pocos centímetros del anciano. ¿así que ese era Watari? Amy se fijó más en las facciones de ese hombre. Tenía la cara llena de arrugas, pero su rostro era tranquilo. Sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados, parecían bastante cansados. Dos gafas cuadradas cubrían esos luceros agotados, y un bigote blanco en medio de su cara bajo su nariz.

–Buenos días Mello–Dijo Watari haciendo una leve inclinación.

– ¿vino L? ¿Cómo le va el caso? ¿Va a volver a hablar con nosotros?–Preguntó a Watari bastante animado. Watari negó con la cabeza.

–Mello, L me ha pedido que avise a Roger de que es muy posible que no salga vivo de este caso, así que tenéis que esforzaros para que pueda elegir un sucesor cuanto antes.–El alegre rostro de Mello duró poco. Pronto empezó a ponerse más serio.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza mientras Amy vigilaba atentamente todos los movimientos de Mello. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando el rubio recibía malas noticias.

– ¿Cómo que es posible que no salga con vida?–Repitió Mello esperando haber oído mal las palabras de Watari–Es L, no puede…no puede morir a manos de un asesino.

–Mello–Dijo la chica con voz firme, tratando de que el rubio la escuchara. Watari levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa apacible voz. –relájate, ven aquí, vamos a tomar un chocolate y piensas esto con claridad ¿vale?–Se acercó despacio al niño, pero este, salió corriendo, apartándose del lado de la moza hasta adentrarse en los pasillos para correr hasta sabe dios donde. Amy, sin dudarlo habría corrido detrás del, no quería dejarle solo ahora, pero una mano agarrándole de su antebrazo la sorprendió. Se giró con velocidad para encontrarse con el rostro de Watari que negaba con la cabeza. La chica lanzó un suspiro.

–Ya traté más veces con él, déjale–Dijo Watari soltándole la mano. La castaña le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba pensativa al suelo. Al cabo de un rato camino como dormida hacia el pasillo.

La hora de cenar llegó más rápido de lo que ella pensaba, y como había calculado Mello no estaba, pero lo que le resultó más increíble aun, fue el hecho de que Near o de que Matt no se hubieran presentado tampoco a comer la última comida antes de dar por finalizado el día.

Después de acabarse su plato de sopa se fue al baño, se duchó, se puso un pijama que abrigara bien en esa noche de invierno y se metió rapidamente en su cama mientras que aun el agua de su cabello resbalaba por su cuello produciéndole escalofríos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber perseguido a Mello ese día, en vez de hacerle caso a ese hombre, a Watari. Ahora mismo se culpaba por no haberlo hecho, pero su cabeza más bien estaba buscando un lugar donde se habría escondido el rubio o los otros dos, ya que antes de acostarse había ido al campanario a ver y lo único que había ganado era pasar frio durante un buen rato.

Cerró los ojos algo enfadada.

–Mello, como hayas metido a Near y a Matt en una de tus locas pataletas te daré fuerte en la cabeza–Dejo que las palabras volaran por su habitación mientras en su cabeza se reflejaba el recuerdo de como se había detenido esta mañana a pocas centímetros de la cabeza de Mello, dispuesto a darle un buen mamporrazo–Y esta vez te daré de verdad. –Se dio la vuelta y trato de relajar sus músculos y respiración para por fin quedar dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a los que lean mi fic. Bueno, ahora que acabé los exámenes me dio tiempo a releer un capitulo que subí hace unos días ("fugitivos") y llegué a la conclusión de que los exámenes me había freído la cabeza. En conclusión, no me convencía mucho el capitulo, así que lo sustituyo por este. Espero que no os moleste, pero creo que es mejor para el fic. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ya de paso os aviso de la ausencia que voy a tener durante todas la vacaciones de navidad (creo) ya que mis notas no tienen pinta de ser buenas ._.

Capitulo 4

_Cartas y pesadillas en una noche de tormenta_

_29 de Diciembre de 2003_

_Querido hermano:_

_Me parece un poco tonto lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, pero me lo ha recomendado Roger y por lo menos voy a intentarlo, aunque no sé muy bien por donde empezar, aun así haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Cuando nuestro hogar ardió, aun cuando estabais vivos, como sabes, salí a buscar ayuda, seguramente escuchaste mis aterrados gritos suplicando que apareciera alguien para que me ayudara a sacaros de ahí. Debiste de haberlo pasado mal al estar consumiéndote y escucharme gritar. _

_Cuando al fin conseguí la ayuda logramos extinguir el incendio y sacaros. Nuestros padres ya estaban muertos, fue horrible verles en ese estado, tenían la piel completamente carbonizada, negra y descompuesta, con extensas manchas rojas y alguna que otra de un color claro. Lo que mas resaltaban eran sus ojos, completamente blancos y abiertos con el iris cubierto de algo blanquecino. Sus ojos reflejaban sus últimos terroríficos momentos. Me desmoroné nada mas verlos, "mi vida se ha acabado" pensé cuando me dejé caer al suelo. Fue entonces cuando un vecino encontró tu cuerpo aun con vida, con quemaduras graves, pero con vida. _

_Te subieron a una ambulancia junto conmigo y fuimos los dos al hospital agarrados de la mano. A pesar de que tu estabas mas grave que yo, sentía que eras tu el que mantenía mi espíritu con vida y no al revés, como creo que tenía que ser._

_Yo me recuperé al ver que tú mejorabas, ya tus quemaduras casi se habían desvanecido y respirabas mejor, estaba sumamente feliz al verte sonreírme, habías dado una pincelada de color a la vida que el incendio había convertido en cenizas al perder a nuestros padres. Sonreí y te agarré de la mano, me diste un beso en la frente y después te entregaste a la muerte. Me dejaste sola, te llevaste el color que le acababas de devolver a mi vida y me abandonaste. Aún no te lo he perdonado, pero tampoco puedo culparte, por lo menos te despediste de mí. Si te soy sincera, todavía siento el cálido beso que me diste en la frente, me recordó a los que me dabas las noches de tormenta cuando se iba la luz y me asustaba, cuando ocurría eso, tu venias a mi habitación, me abrazabas, decías que el sol saldría pronto, me dabas un beso en la frente y dormías a mi lado toda la noche. Hace unas noches hubo una fuerte tormenta ¿sabes? Sentía que el techo caería encima de mí porque ya no estabas tú para protegerme._

_Cuando tu luz se apagó yo pase bastante tiempo agarrada a tu mano, tratando de por algún medio, pasarte un poco de mi vida, como queriendo que mis latidos revivieran a los tuyos. No quería soltarme de tu mano, incluso llegue a golpear a una enfermera que me clavaba sus uñas para alejarme de ti y meterte en una maldita bolsa de plástico. Noté como si me acuchillaran la mano cuando me forzaron a soltar la tuya, fue horrible. _

_Cuando vaciaron la habitación traté de seguirles, de evitar que te llevaran a la funeraria para enterrarte al lado de nuestros padres. No quería creer que ya te hubieras ido… me dejaron en la habitación diciendo que alguien quería hablar conmigo, que me ayudaría a seguir adelante después de haberlo perdido todo. Yo no quería hablar con nadie, quería vuestros ánimos, oír de nuevo como me llamabais con dulzura, sentir vuestra piel rozar con la mía por encima de la ropa cuando nos abrazábamos todos juntos. Cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de mi pensé que serias tu, deseé que fueras tu, pero no lo eras, era un agradable anciano, Roger. Me explicó que uno de nuestros vecinos le habló de mi situación, también la tuya, el esperaba encontrarnos a los dos, pero solo me encontró a mi reprimiendo las lágrimas. Me cubrió con una manta y me invitó a comer, a pesar de que él se comportaba muy bien conmigo y trataba de darme algo con lo que distraerme de tu muerte, yo le contestaba con monosílabos, "Si, bien, vale" Después me enseñó las instalaciones de un Orfanato y me preguntó si quería unirme a la Wammy's House como nueva profesora de dibujo. Acepté. No estaba en condiciones de negarme a una oferta de trabajo ahora que todas mis pertenencias, dinero, ropa etc. había sido quemado._

_Me pagó una semana en un modesto hotel de Winchester mientras el preparaba las cosas para mi llegada. Cuando todo estuvo listo fui allí tratando de mostrarme alegre, y al principio lo conseguí, empezaba a ver la vida un poco mejor. Me explico más o menos como funcionaban allí las cosas y dejó que me acostumbrara a mi manera, sin presionarme demasiado._

_Con el paso del tiempo empecé a notar como la gente de ese orfanato se convertía en mi familia. Conocí a gente muy curiosa y agradable. Por ejemplo, Liliana; es muy parecida a mamá, tanto en aspecto como en actitud, es muy dulce, siempre sonriendo. Le encanta cocinar y normalmente es muy requerida por las niñas para jugar a "las casitas". Liliana me ayuda bastante a preparar las clases de dibujo, y también me ha enseñado a cocinar, siendo el resultado un gran desastre a pesar de lo bien que enseña, pero a pesar de lo pésima que soy para la cocina ella no se rinde "juro que harás un excelente pastel de fresas alguna vez" dice siempre una y otra vez cuando acabamos de cocinar y la comida que preparé te da una patada en el estómago._

_Después en las clases conocí a varias personas, Mello, Matt, Near, Linda, Oliver…un montón de niños divertidos que no se hartan de hablar de L, un increíble detective con una inteligencia sobre-humana que se encarga a resolver casos desde el anonimato. Descubrí varias cosas sobre ese orfanato gracias a mis alumnos. ¿Sabias que la Wammy's House es una casa para tratar de reproducir el cerebro de L? ¿Qué los dos que mas se acercaron fueron A y B? ¿Qué A se suicidó por la presión de ser el sucesor de L? ¿Qué B no quería ser una copia y decidió crear un crimen perfecto que ni el detective pudiera resolver pero que resolvió y que ahora está en una cárcel de california? ¿Qué L con ocho o trece años evitó una tercera guerra mundial? Todo eso me lo explican durante mis clases. Pero normalmente quien mas habla de L es un niño que a mí me recuerda mucho a ti, Mello, es muy brusco y emocional, hace lo que le viene en gana y se mete en problemas continuamente, pero es muy buen chico, aunque ahora estea deprimido con la aparición de Kira, que supone un gran riesgo para si querido ídolo. Bueno, deprimido no, pero si está que trina, cargado de ira y rabia. Ahora golpea con mas frecuencia a Near, el primero en la escalera para tomar el relevo de L. Y Matt está estresado con tanto cambio de humor por parte de su amigo._

_Como puedes ver me han ido pasado cosas de locos desde que ya no estáis conmigo… me gustaría saber como estáis allí arriba. ¿Es dolorosa la muerte? ¿Es solitaria? Si lo es, prometo escribiros más a menudo, y siempre pensaré en vosotros para que no os sintáis solos. Me gustaría seguiros a cualquier lugar, pero no es posible, el destino decidió que no podíamos continuar y nos apartó de una forma tan cruel._

_Si es posible, me agradaría mucho escuchar tu voz llamándome una última vez..._

_Un brazo_

_Amy, tu querida hermana pequeña._

La castaña levantó su cabeza y comprobó como de sus mejillas habían estado cayendo lágrimas continuamente desde que había comenzado a escribir la carta para su hermano en el cuaderno que Roger le había comprado. "¿Por qué hice esto?" pensó. Se levantó de la silla y con su brazo se secó las lágrimas, miró por la ventana como la luna alumbraba una noche oscura. Las estrellas estaban cubiertas por la niebla.

–Amy, querida, es hora de cenar–La voz de Liliana la llamó desde fuer de su habitación. La joven muchacha miró la hora que marcaba su despertador, aunque con solo saber que tenía que bajar a cenar sabía que eran las nueve y media. Se colocó una bata para abrigarse un poco mas, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió descubriendo así a una alegre Liliana dispuesta acompañarla hasta el comedor.

Amy se sentó en la mesa mas alejada, al lado de una ventana, quería estar sola con sus recuerdos por una vez. Después de cenar, subió a su habitación, como queriendo escapar de todos, una vez allí se sacó la bata que la cubría, rapidamente se metió bajo las sabanas, haciéndose un ovillo como la primera vez que pasó la noche en la Wammy's House y cerró los ojos, notando como todavía las lágrimas donde se reflejaban los recuerdos de su infancia con Taylor resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

[…]

Un rayo cruzó el cielo nocturno sobre las cuatro de la mañana, seguido de un fuerte trueno que hizo que el corazón de Amy diera un fuerte vuelco dentro de su pecho. Ella se levantó asustada, empapada de sudor y notando un fuerte calor por la parte superior de su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza y vio que aun era demasiado temprano como para levantarse, sin embargo el estruendo le había dado semejante susto que le hizo imposible quedarse dormida de nuevo, así que se levantó para ir a la gigantesca cocina del orfanato y tomar algo de leche caliente para poder conciliar el sueño. Se calzó los pies con unas zapatillas y abrió la puerta, salió de la habitacion con su pijama holgado de invierno y tanteó a oscuras con sus manos la pared del pasillo para poder encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Cuando al fin lo encontró lo presionó y respiró mas aliviada al ver la luz alumbrar el extenso corredor. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina escuchó como si alguien abriera una puerta y de seguido unos pasos veloces corrieron por los pasillos. Amy asustada siguió el ruido para averiguar de donde venía y ver que era lo que lo provocaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca, y cada vez su miedo aumentaba, giró en la esquina y bajó por las escaleras hasta el pasillo que conducía a la entrada del orfanato, allí sorprendida comprobó que el culpable del ruido que escuchó hace unos segundos había sido Mello. Pero… ¿Qué hacia allí a estas horas de la mañana? Amy observó como el rubio caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría dispuesto a salir por ella. La chica comprendió que no podía dejarle hacer eso, así que salió corriendo detrás del y le alcanzó a los pocos metros de haber salido de la Wammy's House.

– ¡¿A dónde demonios vas?–Gritó Amy dándole la vuelta para descubrir su cara roja por las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas a pesar de que la lluvia que caía sobre ellos ayudaba a camuflar el líquido salado.

– ¡Déjame! Tengo que ayudar a L–Gritó Mello tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica, pero ella le había sujetado bien por los hombros y parecía no estar dispuesta a soltarlo por nada del mundo.

– ¿pero que pretendes hacer? No tienes como ir hasta él, ¡ni siquiera sabes donde está!

– ¡Tengo que encontrarle, Amy tú no lo entiendes!–Volvió a gritar.

–Mello, cálmate y explícame las cosas…

–T…tuve una pesadilla ¿vale? L se va a morir, le vi caerse de una silla…le vi caer sin vida contra el suelo, tengo un mal presentimiento Amy, tengo que encontrarle.

Otro rayo cruzó el oscuro y apagado cielo nocturno careciente de estrellas mientras que Amy trataba de dar calor a Mello para que no cogiera un constipado más adelante.

–Relájate…solo fue un mal sueño, venga, volvamos a dentro–Ya estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia.

– ¡No! Tengo que encontrarle ¡Ya! No puedo dejar que eso pase–Se estiró y logró zafarse de los brazos de Amy, pero solo avanzó unos centímetros antes de que le volviera a agarrar.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es este jaleo?–Roger apareció por la puerta principal del orfanato. Abrió los ojos al ver a Mello y a Amy empapados bajo la lluvia y corrió hacia ellos. – ¿Qué hacéis?

–Roger, Mello tuvo una pesadilla–Empezó a explicar Amy mientras volvía a apegar a Mello contra su cuerpo. –en la pesadilla L moría y ahora quiere evitarlo.

El anciano agachó la cabeza con preocupación.

–Mello, cálmate ya, vamos a dentro–dijo y agarró a el chico por su mano mojada, le arrastró hasta dentro seguido de Amy. En el interior Liliana vestida con un camisón les esperaba a los tres con toallas para secarles. Le dio una a Amy otra a Roger y después ella se encargó de secar a el rubio, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en su suave piel al pasarle el paño.

–Ya es la segunda vez que hace esto…–Comentó Roger para si mismo en voz baja, pero Amy le escuchó.

– ¿La segunda vez que lo hace?–Preguntó la castaña secándose a fondo su melena.

–Si, ya trató de escapar hace tres días–Dijo la mujer sin mirar a Amy, sumamente concentrada en secar al niño rubio que ahora mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

–Puedes irte a dormir Amy–Dijo Roger con tono suave.

–¿quieres que acompañe a Mello a su habitación?–Preguntó Amy.

–No, ya le acompaño yo–le respondió Liliana mientras sonreía.

La castaña algo menos preocupada caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se puso un pijama seco y se volvió a meter bajo las cálidas sabanas de la cama de su cuarto. Lanzó una última mirada al reloj, vio que no le había puesto la alarma para mañana, pero recordó que estaban de vacaciones y que los niños no tenían clase. Se giró hacia la pared y cerró los ojos, pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño, todavía estaba algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer Mello. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a irse para ayudar a L? Le admiró por eso durante un rato, pero después pensó en lo inconsciente que era por irse una noche como esa, tan poco abrigado, sin dinero y sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Aunque bueno, ella haría sin duda lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar… Lanzó un suspiro, empezó a contar ovejas para que Morfeo al fin le abrazase y le permitiera por fin abandonar la realidad un momento y sumergirse en su preciado mundo de fantasía donde no existía ninguna preocupación o miedo…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_Feliz año nuevo_

Matt y Mello veían sentados en el salón de descanso como Amy corría de un lado a otro seguida de varios niños pequeños. La castaña estaba preparando el salón de descanso para ver las campanadas todos juntos, pues al parecer Roger pensó que sería bueno que Amy se hiciera cargo de ello mientras que los demás empleados recibían un buen y merecido descanso junto con sus familias. Así que la alocada castaña se iba a encargar por un día del orfanato Wammy's House.

–Podríais ayudarme–Les criticó la muchacha a Mello y Matt que reprimían las carcajadas al verla tan nerviosa con los preparativos.

–Podríamos, pero es mas divertido verte nerviosa–Le respondió Matt mientras le daba un mordisco a la nube de fresa que había comprado ese día en el pueblo cuando la castaña le pidió que fuera a comprar unas pocas uvas mas, ya que al parecer no les llegaban para todos.

–Gracias Matt, pero te recuerdo algo: nunca te metas con la persona que te va a dar de comer, lo digo porque dicen que hay cocineros que escupen en la comida–Dijo con ironía ella y siguió con su trabajo. Near entró cansado y se sentó en medio del lugar para hacer uno de sus puzles, sin embargo Linda le agarró de la espalda, le puso de pie y le mandó al sofá junto con Mello y Matt diciéndole que si no iba a ayudar no estuviera molestando por el medio. Al albino le sorprendió ese comentario por parte de la chica "coletitas" ya que siempre solía ser de las que mejor se comportaba con él. Tres niños y dos niñas cruzaron rápido por delante de ellos llevando un mantel que rapidamente pusieron a una gigantesca mesa donde cabían todos y cada uno de los huérfanos, que estaba frente un televisor que William, un auténtico as de la tecnología había instalado para ver las campanadas a lo grande.

–No sé para que tanto jaleo por comerse doce míseras uvas–Dijo Mello mordiendo su chocolate. Amy deseó contestarle "ni yo tanto jaleo cuando habló L en navidad" pero era mejor callárselo, no quería arruinar el día del 31 de diciembre.

–Pues ya ves, será que nos gustan las uvas–Dijo únicamente. – ¡Traer los platos ya!–Avisó. Rápidamente entraron en la sala varios chiquillos cargados con un montón de platos cada uno y los colocaron todos, aun eran las nueve, así que cenaron la comida que Liliana había dejado hecha para ellos, calmados pero pendientes del programa que anunciaría las campanadas. A Mello le hizo gracia la cara de tontas que se les habían quedado a Amy y a Linda mirando como William lanzaba una potente albóndiga directamente hasta la cara de Oliver. Después de eso parecía que iba a comenzar una autentica guerra de comida, sin embargo Linda y una de sus clases de modales evitaron el problema.

La cena fue animada, aunque eso si, los gritos seguramente se debieron de escuchar en la otra punta del mundo.

– ¡Ya están las campanadas!–Exclamó sonriendo el niño pequeño que Amy había ayudado en su primer día en el orfanato. El muchachito saltó directamente contra el regazo de Amy, que estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá triplaza explicándole las características de la perspectiva caballera a Alissandra. Las dos chicas sonrieron y se levantaron, Amy mantenía en sus brazos al pequeño.

–Coger todos las uvas–Alertó sentándose en la mesa. Todos cogieron sus respectivos platos y se colocaron en posición dispuestos a devorar todas y cada una de las pequeñas frutas redondas. –Recordad, una por campanada. ¡Ah! También preparar vuestro propósito para año nuevo.

Mello fue de los últimos, ya que no le agradaba mucho esta idea de celebrar un año nuevo.

En la televisión avisaban los cuartos, Amy sentía su corazón explotar, pero no sabía muy bien si era de alegría o si era de tristeza por no tener a su familia, de todos modos prefirió escoger lo primero.

¡Ya!

Las campanadas empezaron, ella se tragó rapidamente la uva y sin masticar, los niños la imitaron sumamente concentrados en la pantalla, incluso Mello, quien no había dado muestra de ilusión ante esta idea estaba dispuesto a acabarse las uvas a tiempo.

Otra campanada más. Esta vez la ojiazul se había distraído al mirar la cara de concentración de Mello, por lo que la uva choco contra sus dientes y se le escapó de su mano, logró agarrarla a tiempo, pero ya había dado otra campanada, iba una mas retrasada que los demás.

–Corre que bo lo cobcigues(N/a: dice: corre que no lo consigues) –Le dijo Matt con la boca llena de uvas. Amy agarró otras dos y se las tragó sin ningún problema.

La cuarta campanada sonó y todos iban a tiempo.

La quinta.

La sexta.

La séptima.

La octava.

La novena.

La decima.

La undécima

Y al fin…

–¡Feliz año nuevo!–Gritaron todos tragándose de un solo golpe la última uva que quedaba en su pequeño plato. Fuera del orfanato empezaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo de diferentes colores, verdes, rosas, azules, dándole un toque color a la oscura noche. La mayoría de los huérfanos dejaron los platos en la mesa y se apoyaron todos contra las ventanas para verlos. Amy, pasó de eso, agarró a Mello de la mano y corrió hacia la puerta principal seguida por Matt y Near.

– ¿A dónde vamos?–Preguntó Mello dejándose arrastrar. La ojiazul no contestó, tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

Al llegar a la puerta principal la abrió rápidamente, corrió hacia el centro del jardín, soltó a Mello y miró hacia el iluminado cielo oscuro ahora coloreado. Estiró sus brazos lo máximo que pudo.

–¡Feliz año 2004!

–Estas loca–Dijo Matt riéndose mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Levantó la cabeza y observó como los bellos fuegos artificiales coloreaban el lienzo negro que de esa noche despejada. Near observó la luna, tan blanquita como él.

– ¡Venir aquí, que estamos en 2004!–Volvió a decir Amy sumamente animada. Caminó hacia ellos, les agarró de la mano y empezó a dar vueltas y a saltar en círculos. Mello literalmente alucinaba con la energía de la chica, por no mencionar su resistencia al frio, ya que vestía únicamente con la camisa de tirantes de su pijama y su pantalón de chándal blanco.

Near, el indiferente chico albino, el numero uno, la piedra sin sentimientos lanzó una sonrisa al sentir tanta alegría proveniente de la chica y de Matt, que había cogido el ritmo de Amy y daba vueltas veloz imitándola. Al final se detuvieron y la muchacha se dejó caer contra el césped helado.

–Venga, vamos a dentro que hace frio–Dijo Mello, pero fue completamente ignorado al ver como salían todos los demás huérfanos del orfanato hacia fuera para mirar el cielo desde mejor vista.

– ¡Tengo una idea!–Exclamó la castaña chasqueando sus dedos rosados por el frio.

–Esto me da mala espina…–Susurró Near en voz baja. Amy corrió hacia el interior del orfanato apresurada.

Esperaron fuera durante unos minutos hasta que ella por fin apareció con una cámara digital en sus manos y un trípode. La cámara era negra y parecía de las nuevas y modernas que habían anunciado hace unos meses para conseguir que compraran muchas de ellas por navidad.

– ¿Nos hacemos todos una foto?–Preguntó ella preparando ya el trípode y el temporizador del aparato.

– ¿Acaso vas a dejar que nos neguemos?–Bromeó Matt. La profesora le sonrió, Mello se acercó a Matt, al igual que Near, Amy les imitó, y algunos niños más se unieron a la fotografía, pero tan solo los de la clase de Amy de dibujo y el niño que saltó sobre su regazo hace unos minutos.

–Decir Cheese–Dijo Matt agarrando a Mello del cuello y a Near

–¡Cheese!–Dijeron todos a la vez. Se escuchó un sonido y el flash de la cámara les cegó a todos durante un rato, después Amy comprobó como había quedado.

–Bueno, recojamos las cosas ¿vale?–Dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

– ¡Ey! Yo quiero ver la foto–Gritó Mello.

–no no no, cuando tengamos clase la pondré en el encerado y la tendréis que dibujar–Sonrió y se colgó la cámara alrededor de su cuello gracias a la correa que el aparato traía–Ahora vamos a hacer el tonto

–Amy abrígate primero…

Pero ella le ignoró y salió corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces junto un grupo de niños pequeños con el cual empezó a jugar al gato y el ratón.

**Notas:**

_**Para los que no se enteraron hice una modificación con el capitulo 4, así que si no lo habéis leído hacerlo (bueno, si queréis leerlo.)**_

_**Y como no me he muerto por las notas que me dieron intentaré actualizar prontito. Por favor, dejarme reviews con los fallos para poder mejorarlos. **_

_**^.^ espero que os esté gustando…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_**El hacker**_

El oscuro despacho de Roger tan solo era iluminado por una pizca de luz de la pequeña luna menguante que había salido hace algunas horas antes de los fuegos artificiales de esa noche.

En la entrada Matt miraba dudoso el ordenador portátil que estaba acomodado en la mesa en el medio de la habitación. ¿Estaban haciendo bien? Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, o tal vez si. Mello entró sin pensárselo dos veces y abrió el ordenador, pulsó el botón que lo encendía y se sentó en la mesa mirando a Matt con una mirada seria. El pelirrojo ya sabía lo que le tocaba hacer ahora, no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero Mello se lo había pedido y no podía decirle que no. Caminó descalzo hacia donde el rubio estaba y se sentó en la silla para poder trabajar mejor.

– ¿Cuándo vuelve Roger?–Preguntó Matt para saber si le daría tiempo ha hackear el ordenador antes de que el anciano volviera.

–Sobre las dos de la tarde.

Tragó saliva y empezó a teclear con cuidado, centrado en todas y cada una de las letras y números que salían de la pantalla. Hubo un momento donde realmente dudó sobre lo que hacer a continuación.

–Es difícil…–Se quejó en bajo el pelirrojo.

– ¿y qué esperabas? Aquí se guarda la información sobre los avances de L y su ubicación exacta, si cualquiera pudiera entrar…

–Que sí, que si–Le cortó Matt de mala gana llevándose como trofeo un puñetazo en la cabeza. Él le devolvió el golpe con una mirada intimidante con la cual Mello ni titubeó. Ignoró lo ocurrido y siguió trabajando por acceder a los datos del anciano director de la Wammy's House. Al cabo de una hora y media logró entrar en la sesión y encontrar los archivos con los nuevos datos. Los ojos azulados del rubio empezaron a brillar por primera vez después de la noticia del posible fallecimiento del detective.

–Ábrelos, ¿a que esperas?–Matt cogió aire y abrió el documento.

–... ¿Qué demonios es eso?–Preguntó el ojiverde mirando a los números y letras que habían en el archivo.

–un código–Contestó Mello–Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan fácil…

– ¿fácil? Tú no has tenido que piratear nada.

–Ni que fuera tan difícil pulsar teclas.

–Lo que sea, no me apetece discutir ahora, estoy cansado, di lo que quieras hacer y vámonos–el rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar a Matt decir eso. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pendrive, se lo lanzó a el gamer deseando darle en la cara, pero el pelirrojo lo atrapó antes e ignoró el intento de Mello.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

–Crea una copia o lo que sea y mételo en el pen.

– ¿y que hacemos con eso?

–Mirarlo mas tranquilos en tu ordenador–Y dicho esto el ojiverde creó una copia y la metió en el pen. Mello bajó del escritorio rápido y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió de un solo movimiento y se echó a un lado para que su amigo saliera de primero.

El pasillo daba bastante miedo esa noche, quien se lo iba a decir, la noche del uno de enero daba la sensación de ser la del 31 de Octubre, como si las brujas que decoraban el corredor durante esa fecha fueran a aparecer de verdad de un momento a otro desde cualquier esquina. El maullido de un gato hizo que a Matt le entrara un escalofrío.

–Muévete–Le ordenó el ojiazul y el gamer como siempre le obedeció.

[…]

El reloj marcaba las doce y media de la tarde, ya hacía un buen rato que la mayoría de los huérfanos se habían levantado y desayunando, ahora, estaban todos recogiendo y limpiando un poco los estropicios de la noche anterior para que Roger no les riñera. Todos menos Mello y Matt.

Amy había tratado varias veces de hacer que salieran de la habitación para desayunar. "Es la comida mas importante, si no la tomáis os encontrareis mal…" decía cada vez que Mello se negaba a bajar a tomar la primera comida del día. Y a pesar de que la castaña era muy insistente al final se acabó por rendir y se le podía ver en estos momentos tirando la basura desde la ventana del segundo piso, el cuarto de Matt.

– ¿Cómo vas con el código?–Preguntó él sin dejar de mirar por la ventana como Amy dejaba las bolsas en el cubo fuera el terreno del orfanato y a la vez lanzaba el frisbie hacia Oliver que jugaba con otros huérfanos más.

–Creo que ya lo entendí–La voz de Mello sonaba bastante animada–Mira, en este apartado por ejemplo: M+1 P-1_F+2 C-2 X+1 _ L+3-2 P-1 T+2 A+4 D+0 B-1 C-1. F-1.Q+2 significa "no hay novedades"

– ¿Y como sabes eso?–Se giró para ver a el amante del chocolate, el cual sonreía con orgullo ante su logro.

–Es algo muy simple, mira–Sacó un folio y escribió las letras del abecedario con un bolígrafo que tenia a su lado, Matt se apoyó en su escritorio la lado de Mello atento de las palabras que salieran de la boca del orgulloso rubio. Cuando el segundo sucesor acabó de escribir las letras se apartó un poco para que su amigo pudiera ver. –Si a M le sumas uno, cuentas a la derecha, y si cuentas a la derecha te da la N, la siguiente es la P-1, si a P le restas uno cuentas hacia la izquierda, y la que está a la izquierda de P es la O así que si las juntas te da el monosílabo "NO". Después cada barra baja es un espacio… es fácil, no sé como no nos dimos cuenta antes

–Tal vez porque estábamos más pendientes de que no nos descubrieran que de descifrar el código.

–Si, sería eso–Y se volvió a girar a la pantalla del ordenador–Y sabiendo esto averiguaremos donde está L ahora mismo.

Matt se apartó de Mello y se estiró a la vez que lanzaba un sonoro bostezo. Saltó a la cama y metió su mano debajo de la almohada, agarró su PSP y empezó a jugar durante un rato mientras el rubio trataba de descubrir la ubicación exacta del detective.

En su pantalla el muñeco obedecía con exactitud lo que el pelirrojo le ordenaba, sonrió al pensar que lo hacía del mismo modo que el con Mello, obedecer sin rechistar ¿pero por qué lo hacía? El personaje porque había sido programado para ello, ¿y Matt? No era ningún robot que tuviera programado obedecer a Mello. Igual lo hace porque es su amigo, su mejor amigo, aunque es muy mandón, es su amigo. Le lanzó una mirada disimulada. Parecía sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Toc Toc.

Llamaron a la puerta.

– ¿Quién demonios eres?–Gruñó el amante del chocolate sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de los números y las letras del monitor de su ordenador.

–Soy la molesta mosca que os zumbará durante el resto de vuestra vida en las orejas si no bajáis a comer cualquier cosa o a ayudar a limpiar–La voz era claramente la de Amy, pero no sonaba enfadada, mas bien divertida.

–Enseguida voy–Dijo Matt levantándose de la cama– ¿Mello, vienes?

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer–Matt vaciló con los ojos y abrió la puerta. Amy ensanchó más la sonrisa que ya tenía dibujada en su rostro.

–Venga, Roger y Liliana llegaran dentro de dos horas o menos, ayuda a Linda y a Alissandra con la mancha de la albóndiga en la pared, pero antes come algo–Y dicho esto desapareció rapidamente por la esquina del pasillo. Estaba animada. Matt sonrió y se encaminó hasta el comedor, Mello quedó solo tratando de acabar de descifrar el código.

[…]

13:50 en el reloj digital de la habitacion del pelirrojo.

Mello mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acababa de descubrir donde L se alojaba en estos momentos, había copiado al completo todas las paginas en varios folios para no olvidarse y obtenido un mapa de Tokio (ya que L está en Japón) para poder llegar al hotel sin perderse.

Aunque ahora tenía otro problema, ¿Cómo iría hacia ese lugar? No tenía dinero suficiente para un viaje de ida si quiera. Escondió los folios bajo un cajón de Matt y salió de la habitación. Roger llegaría dentro de diez minutos más o menos, así que sería mejor hacer una aparición y comer algo para no parecer demasiado atontado.

Caminó hacia el comedor y vio que estaba completamente limpio y brillante, pero también vacío. No había ningún resto de la comida del desayuno. Su estomago gruñó, y él se abrazó a si mismo para acallar un poco el ruido. Levantó la mirada y observó delante del, a escasos centímetros un delicioso bollo con chocolate por encima.

– ¿Ahora hay hambre?–Una voz juguetona sonó desde su espalda, seguramente la misma que sujetaba ese delicioso dulce delante de él. Mello iba a humillarse y decirle que tenia razón, pero no hizo falta, la chica dejó caer el bollo en las blancas manos del rubio.

–No debería darte nada después de no moverte de la habitación de Matt, pero supongo que me diste algo de penita–La muchacha dio una vuela y apareció delante de él. No le sorprendió en absoluto que se tratara de Amy, pero si le sorprendió que no fuera vestida como normalmente acostumbrara, o que fuera diferente vestida que esta mañana.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes bastante larga, un abrigo grisáceo que acentuaba sus caderas, unos pantalones pitillo bastante juveniles y unas botas oscuras. Su cabello suelto estaba peinado y caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada. Tenía aspecto suave y brillaba con la luz del sol. A pesar de que no iba pintada o maquillada estaba realmente guapa.

–Te voy a echar de menos–Dijo y lanzó una risita.

– ¿Echar de menos? ¿A dónde vas?–Mello empezó a dudar si se iría de la Wammy's House, y por alguna razón esa idea le disgustó bastante.

–Me han llamado unos amigos y me invitaron a pasar estas vacaciones con ellos, vuelvo el día once.

–ah… ¿te ha dejado Roger?

–No tiene que dejarme, estoy de vacaciones, me iba a ir ayer para celebrar el año nuevo con ellos y al final me quedé aquí con vosotros porque no estaban los demás adultos, pero ahora que vuelven Roger y Liliana yo me marcho.

–Pero él lo tiene que saber ¿no?–Mello dio el primer mordisco al bollo y sintió como el dulce sabor del chocolate invadía su boca, el dulce se derritió rápido en su boca y de nuevo el sabor volvió a aparecer.

–Y lo sabe, estaba delante cuando me llamaron. ¿A que se debe este interrogatorio?

–Nada, solo curiosidad ¿Cuándo te vas?

–Hoy después de comer–Sonrió–Venga, acábate eso que dentro de nada viene Roger.

Después se acercó a la ventana, la abrió un poco y abandonó el comedor.

Mello se dirigió hacia el jardín y vio a Matt jugando con el frisbie junto con Oliver, Alice y Linda a lo que parecía ser un chicos contra chicas. Otros huérfanos más pequeños miraban la copa de un árbol una pelota que se les había quedado atrapada entre las ramas. Como de costumbre, Near no estaba. El rubio pensó en irle a echar en cara que sabia donde estaba L, pero era mejor no decirle nada, él estaba feliz de saber algo que el albino no.

Un coche se detuvo a la entrada de la verja, las puertas se abrieron y Roger junto con Liliana bajó del vehículo. El automóvil se esfumó por el camino. Varios niños corrieron junto ellos para abrazarles y darles la bienvenida. Matt levantó tan solo su mano y la movió, Roger hizo lo mismo, después fue empujado por los huérfanos al interior de la casa, Liliana les seguía desde atrás con una dulce sonrisa que normalmente siempre dibujaba en su rostro.

–Está muy bueno…–Mello se giró hacia la voz y vio que Matt le había dado un mordisco a su dulce de chocolate.

– ¡Quita de ahí ladrón!–Gritó girándose para cubrir el dulce.

El pelirrojo se relamió buscando los restos del sabroso bollo y se dispuso a robarle un poco mas a Mello, pero este con tal de que su amigo no se lo comiera, lo devoró rapidamente y lo tragó.

–Jo Mello eres un egoísta–Protestó casi burlándose el ojiverde poniendo una mueca de niños pequeños, después volvió a poner su rostro habitual. –Bueno, ¿ya sabes donde está L?

–Si, ¿acaso dudabas de que no lo consiguiera?

–La verdad es que con tu paciencia me esperaba ver mi ordenador salir volando por la ventana–Le contestó mientras se encogía de hombros. El segundo sucesor le apuñaló con la mirada. – ¿y donde está?

– ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo?

–Pues no me lo digas–Hizo un gesto con la mano y un amago de irse. Mello le detuvo con un pequeño gruñido ronco.

–Está en Japón.

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, se giró y miró a su amigo directamente a sus ojos.

– ¿Piensas en ir?–Preguntó esperando un "no"

–Claro que voy a ir, el problema es como…

– ¿pero tu estás tonto? ¿Cómo demonios vas a ir a Japón?

–Yo sé como puede ir a Japón–Near se había adentrado en la conversación sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. ¿Desde cuando estaría el albino escuchándoles hablar? Estaba delante de ellos mirándoles con su típico rostro neutral y sin sentimientos mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

– ¿Y como? A ver–le retó Mello.

–Primero dime por qué quieres ir a Japón–Pidió Near.

–Mello, no…olvidemos esto–Dijo Matt.

–No te importa, tu solo dime como ir a Japón–Gritó el rubio acercándose a Near.

–Dame una razón para decírtelo–Cuando el albino dijo eso Mello levantó el puño y se preparó para golpearle en la cara, después lo dirigió con todas sus fuerzas contra la nariz del albino. Matt evitó el golpe agarrándole del brazo y empujando hacia atrás para que no impactara.

– ¡Para! ¡L te está comiendo el cerebro!–Gritó.

–Así que es por L… ¿Está en Japón?–Near se soltó del agarre de Mello y se echó un poco hacia atrás

–Si, y este loco quiere ir allí–Dijo el ojiverde agarrando a el rubio para que no machacara al primer sucesor del detective.

– ¡Cierra la maldita boca!–Gritó el amante del chocolate.

– ¿Y que piensa hacer?–Preguntó

–Pues ayudarle, no quiere que muera–Matt respondía sin pensárselo dos veces a todas las preguntas que el acérrimo enemigo de su amigo le formulaba, teniendo la esperanza de que le ayudara a hacer entrar a Mello en razón.

Near se quedó pensativo durante un rato y Mello se calmó, no mucho, pero si un poco. Después el albino levantó la cabeza de nuevo dispuesto a dar su opinión.

–En ese caso os diré como ir a Japón si yo también puedo ir–Esa respuesta impacto contra Matt, dejándole incluso aturdido. ¿En serio era Near el que acababa de decir eso? ¿De verdad? El rubio dejó de forcejear y analizó a su enemigo, sorprendido también de lo que acababa de decir.

–…Trato hecho–Respondió Mello liberándose del gamer y tendiéndole la mano a Near.

– ¿de verdad vas a cooperar con el?–el pelirrojo no cabía en su asombro.

–Que remedio me queda, a ver, ¿Cómo iremos a Japón?

El del cabello plateado sonrió de una forma espeluznante.

– ¿sabes a donde va Amy de vacaciones?

Mello se hizo una idea de lo que el paliducho le había dicho.

– ¿A Japón?

–A Japón. –Le respondió este, Matt se cruzó de brazos. –Podemos escaparnos del orfanato, seguirla al aeropuerto y decir que vamos con ella.

–No va a colar–Protestó Matt.

– Por intentarlo no perdemos nada, además, es por L–Habló el rubio–Venga, vamos allá, preparar las cosas que nos vamos de viaje.–Y lanzó una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para preparar las cosas rápido y comer aun mas rápido para poder seguir a Amy hasta el aeropuerto cuando se vaya.

Matt fulminó con la mirada a Near.

–Creía que eras más prudente.

–Yo también quiero ayudar a L, Matt, y esta es la única forma.

–Roger nos matará.

–Pero habrá merecido la pena.

–Bueno, ¿Cómo piensas colarnos? Aunque vayamos con ella nos hace falta el dinero.

–Yo lo tengo, para tres, de ida, pero no de vuelta.

–Pfff… la que nos espera…–Suspiró Matt metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo.


	7. chapter 7

Capítulo 7–_**Pisando suelo japonés**_

En el avión, Amy se había sentado varios asientos delante de nosotros. Durante el momento en el que el aparato estuvo parado deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se girara y nos viera, para que así nos mandara volver a la Wammy's House y no tener que sufrir mas tarde una terrible bronca de Roger. De seguro yo me quedaré sin mis videojuegos hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, Mello no volverá a ver chocolate en su vida y Near no tocará un dado hasta que su pelo coja color. Pero no se giró ni una sola vez y el avión despegó.

Las azafatas dieron las instrucciones, yo las atendí a medias, Mello no les hizo ni caso y Near, por otro lado, escuchaba sus palabras con suma atención, sobretodo en la parte en la cual explicaban lo que había que hacer en caso de que el avión tuviera un accidente. Cuando las agradables azafatas se marcharon, Amy pidió unos cascos y se incomunicó por completo. Mello ante eso respiró aliviado y pudo dejar de vigilarla durante un buen rato.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio y eso me aburría mucho, no tenía mi consola, y aunque la tuviera no me dejaban encenderla, así que las horas me las pasaba mirando cada tres minutos el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda, o también a una niña bastante bonita. La muchachita estaba en el lado contrario al mio, dos asientos por delante. Tenía una cara ovalada y de un toque moreno con las mejillas rojizas, su cabello rizo era castaño bastante oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, dos esferas almendradas de un tamaño pequeño pero muy brillantes. Vestía con un jersey beis y un pantalón claro, sus pies iban calzados por dos botas peludas de color marrón claro. También llevaba unas orejeras que me hacían bastante gracia. Me divertía bastante observarla, era muy inquieta y hacía todo lo posible por mover una pequeña parte de su delgado cuerpecito, ya fuera mover un brazo, tres dedos o la cabeza, nunca estaba quieta. Pero por desgracia tuve que dejar de admirarla porque un hombre fornido sentado a su lado, seguramente su padre, me lanzó una mirada cargada de rabia.

Después de eso busqué otra persona con la que pasar el rato, incluso me inventaba de donde venían o porque se iban, gracias a eso conseguí matar un poco el tiempo.

Detuve mis ojos en un hombre alto, de tez blanca y ojos gigantescos, vestido con colores llamativos, y aspecto joven, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Era bastante delgado, y parecía tener sueño.

–Es una rana transformado en humano que se escapó de un laboratorio donde experimentaban con él–Susurré, sin darme cuenta en voz alta. –Ahora se va a Japón para…

–Para liberar el país de moscas, no te fastidia–Me interrumpió Mello de golpe, provocándome un pequeño susto. – ¿Qué demonios haces?

–Es que me aburro–Sonreí.

–Tú y todos aquí fijo…–contestó.

–Esos dos de ahí parece que no–Dijo Near señalando a una pareja que parecía que se estaban devorando mutuamente la boca. Yo me quedé blanco, no porque se estuvieran besando, si no porque el chico parecía que quería llegar a más con su pareja.

–Eso en un hotel o en sus casas… ¿no ven el asco que dan?–Habló Mello a mi lado.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Mello–Me sorprendió que Near opinara lo mismo que mi amigo, era algo raro, creo que nunca coincidieron en otra cosa que no fuera admiración hacia L, y aun así, cada uno lo admiraba de una forma diferente.

–Hombre…a mi también me dan algo de asco…pero solo se están besando… ¿no?

–solo se están besando, por ahora–Mello miró un rato hacia la ventana y después se giró de nuevo–Por cierto… ¿Tenemos dinero para un hotel? Y… ¿nos dejaran reservar una habitación siendo menores de edad?

¡Maldición! No había pensado en eso…y por las caras que tienen ambos ellos tampoco. Lo peor de todo es que no llegábamos hasta medianoche, y sería demasiado peligroso para nosotros deambular por las calles de un lugar que desconocemos. Noté como si me hicieran un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndome coger aire, literalmente, me estaba ahogando en miedo de tan solo pensar que tendríamos que dormir en una calle…

–B…Bueno–Near se calmó rápido, maquillando el nerviosismo que seguramente tenía que estar sintiendo–Tendremos que seguir a Amy a su hotel también y decir que vamos con ella…

– ¿Colará?–Pregunté tratando de calmarme.

–A ver, los del aeropuerto nos creyeron–Dijo Mello. –Además, con la cara de niño bueno que tenemos, como para no creernos–Y trató de sonreir de una forma dulce.

–Uy si, un niño adicto al chocolate irascible, un albino insensible y un pelirrojo pasota, somos los niños mas buenos que nadie se pueda encontrar–E imité la sonrisa de Mello, pero de una forma tonta y estúpida. Él reaccionó como yo me esperaba, dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

–No creo que haya problema con lo del hotel siempre que pagues–Dijo mi agresor cruzándose de brazos.

–Y tenemos dinero ¿verdad?–Cuando dije eso miré involuntariamente a Near, Mello también le miró a él, ¿por qué? Es el más pequeño del grupo y aun así del que dependemos económicamente en este viaje, corrijo, escapada, un viaje es para relajarse, y yo no me siento relajado en absoluto.

–Si, no os preocupéis por eso, podemos pagar un hotel durante tres días, pero con ese gasto (que ya tenia pensado…) no podremos coger viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra. –Sonrió de la forma que solo él sabe, erizándome los pelos de la nuca. No era adorable, era aterrador cuando lo hacia de ese modo.

– ¿De donde narices sacas tanto dinero?–Mello se encargó de preguntar por mi la duda que tenia desde que llegamos al aeropuerto y vi sacar a Near semejante fajo de dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Cuando no estoy en el salón de descanso Roger me da unos casos simples que a L no le interesan, los resuelvo y me da una recompensa.

–Ah ¿Qué Roger le paga a un niño por resolver casos?–Pregunté aun sin acabar de creérmelo.

–Eso no es lo importante–Contestó Mello. En sus ojos se veía claramente ira y envidia hacia Near…– ¿Por qué te llevan a resolver casos? ¿Por qué yo no sabia nada?

–Eso no lo sé, Mello

–Bueno, dejemos ya de hablar–No podía dejar que siguieran así, seguramente acaben por matarse mutuamente.

Después de mi petición se giraron y no hablaron durante bastante tiempo. Yo, miré de nuevo disimuladamente a la niña que tanto me entretenía, pero ya estaba dormida y no se movía. Su padre también lo estaba, así que miré hacia la ventana, al igual que Mello, y vi que ya era de noche, con una pequeña luna y varias estrellas pintando el enorme lienzo oscuro del cielo nocturno. Había pocas nubes, era una noche bastante despejada, y eso me alegró, también a Near, pues, las nubes son una molestia para el vuelo…o estoy equivocado….Ni idea.

Me recosté en la cabecera de mi asiento y miré durante el techo del avión. Cerré los ojos, traté de no pensar en nada, pero no lo conseguí, estaba demasiado, nervioso o asustado. Frustrado bajé la mirada a mi reloj. Aunque ya no sirviera de nada porque habíamos cruzado la frontera del cambio de horario y no sabia cuanto tenía que ajustar el reloj…

Al cabo de una hora y media nos avisaron de que nos fuéramos poniendo el cinturón, dentro de poco llegaríamos, así que di gracias a ello y me abroché el mio. Quería levantarme de una vez y estirar un rato las piernas. Near, en frente nuestro empezó a removerse un rato, después se calmó un poco y apartó de golpe la vista del cristal hacia el suelo.

–Al fin, ya era hora–Susurró Mello a mi lado bastante inquieto, casi tanto como la chica morenita a la que miraba. La cual ahora en estos momentos seguía dormida al igual que el fortachón de su padre.

El avión dio unas pequeñas sacudidas antes de quedar completamente detenido. ¡Quería levantarme ya! Y al parecer Mello también, ya que se movía en su asiento de un lado para otro y algunas veces se levantaba para ver si ya podíamos salir. Al final dieron la señal para poder bajar, y la gente como loca se sacó los cinturones de seguridad y corrieron como descosidos hasta la puerta. Amy se lo había tomado con más calma ya que casi fue aplastada por una mujer algo rellenita acompañada con sus dos hijos de también cierto volumen, así que nos tuvimos que esconder detrás de los asientos hasta que se bajó.

Cuando al fin tocamos tierra me sentía algo mareado y confuso, como si el suelo se moviera bajo mis pies. Mello se apoyó en una furgoneta que había por allí y se frotó las piernas, ya que al parecer se le habían dormido, y a Near le faltó poco para besar el asfalto, se nota que no le gusta volar. Cuando al fin nos acostumbramos nos encaminamos a migración y recogimos nuestras cosas. Al ir a por ellas el hombre que nos las dio nos dijo que éramos muy valientes al volar solos con nuestra edad.

– ¡Ey mira!–Señaló Mello a Amy, que estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicas y chicos jóvenes que se turnaban para abrazarla. Las chicas le daban un fuerte abrazo y alguna que otra le daba besos en la mejilla, ya sabéis, esos típicos dos besos que siempre suelen darse. Los chicos tampoco es que se cortaran y le daban dos besos igual y la abrazaban pero alguno que otro iba más lanzado, nos hacía gracia la cara roja que se le quedaba a Amy cuando sentía que le apretaban el trasero, sin embargo al comprender que se trataba de una broma se relajaba.

–Parecen más mayores que ella–Comentó Near sin mucho entusiasmo al observar como otro de los chicos la cogía agarrándola por las caderas y la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad para después abrazarla sin que los pies de la muchacha llegaran a rozar el suelo.

–Venga, que se muevan de una vez–Dijo Mello al cansarse de esa imagen–Quiero ir al maldito hotel.

– ¿Te has parado a pensar que se quede a dormir en la casa de uno de sus amigos?–Pregunté yo.

–No, va a un hotel. –Me contestó casi en el acto Near.

– ¿Pero como demonios sabes tanto de todo?–Le pregunté.

–Linda, ya sabes lo cotilla que es–Dijo sin más.

– ¡Eh! ¡Se van, se van!–Nos alertó Mello tratando de calmar su voz y que no nos escucharan.

Les seguimos desde una distancia prudente. Sin embargo, por desgracia para nosotros, acabaron por dividirse en grupo y subirse a dos coches diferentes. Al final nos iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creíamos seguirles…Pero Mello y Near no son de los que se rinden con facilidad, al igual que yo (aunque en estos momentos quería mandar a la mierda todo esto y volver a casa…) así que cogieron aire y empezaron a trotar detrás del coche. Yo les seguí.

–A… ¿Dónde…van?–Jadeó Mello tratando de controlar su respiración para así no cansarse mucho y poder mantener el ritmo

–Linda…me dijo que…se registraría…en el Nem…Nemuru–Le respondió Near.

–Y donde demonios…queda…eso…–Pregunté yo.

Después de un rato nos paramos porque habíamos perdido el rastro del vehículo cuando giró en una esquina. Near y Mello se detuvieron también, se apoyaron en sus maletas, casi en el suelo y cogieron aire durante un buen rato. Varias personas nos miraron durante unos momentos y después pasaron de largo. Pero algún que otro se nos quedaba delante tal cual, como si no pudiéramos verle.

– ¿Y si preguntamos?–Dijo al fin Near.

– ¿Sabes Japonés?–Le preguntó Mello.

Near asintió con la cabeza, después se acercó al tipo que se nos había quedado mirando, yo curioso me acerqué también para ver la demostración que Near iba a hacer.

–Nemuru wa doko desuka (N/a: ¿Dónde está el Nemuru?)–Dijo con voz calmada a pesar de la distancia que habíamos recorrido sin apenas descanso. Me sorprendió bastante el dominio y la fluidez con la cual hablaba un idioma tan complejo.

–Chikai (N/a: cerca) –Dijo el hombre, sonriendo–massugu itte (N/a: vaya todo recto)

–Arigato gozaimasu–Le respondió el segundo sucesor mientras recogía su maleta y volvía junto Mello, yo le seguí. Él le recompensó con una de sus miradas típicas de mosqueo, aunque no sabría decir si esta era de odio e ira, o ganas de matar, de todos modos se veía aterrador con esos ojos. El rubio agarró la maleta y siguió a Near.

Caminamos durante quince minutos hasta que al fin, nos topamos con un letrero que, el albino nos tradujo como Nemuru. Entramos y fuimos a recepción. Allí, cuando Near empezó a hablar, simplemente desconecté y no hice ni caso de lo que sucedía, por lo que me quedé mirando una mosca diminuta que pasó por la zona. Nada más la vi me acordé de la contestación de Mello en el avión, y no pude evitar reírme al imaginarme al "hombre rana" aquí y tragándose la mosca como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Cuando al fin dejaron de hablar, Mello me agarró de la manga de la camisa y me arrastró hasta un ascensor, Near lanzó un suspiro a mi lado.

–Por poco no cuela…–Dijo únicamente él empezando a rizarse un mechón de su plateado cabello.

– ¿Qué pasó?–Pregunté yo, que por haber estado centrado en la mosca de hace un rato no me enteré de nada.

–Al recepcionista no le cuadraba eso de que fuéramos los primos de Amy y no nos registrara con ella…–Dijo Mello.

–Hombre, un poco difícil que nos haga pagar una "prima nuestra" ¿no?–Dije yo. Mello me lanzó mi maleta y yo la cogí. El elevador se detuvo en la planta diez y se abrieron las puertas. Caminamos hasta la quinta puerta y el albino la abrió con una llave-tarjeta que seguramente le dieron en el hotel, entramos y sin más lanzamos nuestro equipaje casi a la vez, deseosos de librarnos de la carga.

–De todos modos ha colado, así que ahora a descansar, que mañana buscaremos a L–Volvió a decir el irascible amante del chocolate.

– ¿No es peligroso estar en el mismo hotel que Amy?–Volví a cuestionar.

–Lo es, pero no nos verá–Me respondió Near mirándome de la misma forma que Mello usaba para amenazarme. En vez de darme miedo me hizo gracia, ni idea de por qué, tal vez porque en mi vida había visto a Near con esa cara, y al hacer semejante intento…La cuestión es que ante esa mirada solo pude morderme el labio inferior mientras se me inflaban los mofletes, para evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que de seguro se escucharía en todo el hotel. Los dos sucesores me miraron como quien miraría a un loco, a un desquiciado, y eso aun me hizo más gracia. Normalmente suelo ser algo mas serio, y no me rio con tanta facilidad, pero supongo que el estrés que me produce esta escapada repentina de Mello, me hace reír por no llorar, y no quejo, lo prefiero así.

Ya no pude contenerme más, mis dientes se resbalaron y todo el aire acumulado salió disparado provocando una carcajada bastante fuerte a pesar de haberla controlado. Near se abalanzó contra la puerta de la habitación, para cerrarla y que al menos el sonido se apaciguara, Mello por otro lado saltó contra mí, gritando mi nombre y maldiciéndome mientras tapaba con sus manos mi boca. Sin poder evitarlo las risas salieron de nuevo…Creo que voy a ser muy risueño en este…en lo que sea que sea esto…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Notas:**

**Perdón por el retraso, pero es que como la mayoría de los estudiantes saben…las vacaciones se acaban y a mi me entró "la depre" diciéndome todo el día "joder, se acaban las vacaciones y aún no he hecho nada…" "¿Qué puedo hacer?, que vacaciones más aburridas" bla bla bla…**

**Así que me tomé un ligero descanso y salí a disfrutar un poco de lo que queda de estas fechas… ¡Mentira! Lo que pasa es que de casualidad encontré por Deviantart, buscando algo para dibujar (porque yo sin modelo… na' de na'), el canal de esta chica: **

**h t t p : / / meri – nakashima . Deviantart . com / gallery /** **(borrar los espacios)**

**Así que al ver lo genial que dibuja (y colorea) me entraron ganas a mi de mejorar, y me pareció buena idea hacer dibujos de mis Oc's (ya que con la descripciones que doy…) así que…he estado practicando todo el tiempo con el Paint tool sai…y más o menos…bueno, tengo que seguir practicando, cuando las acabe las subiré a esa página.**

**Prometo actualizar más rápido la próxima vez :P**

**Ah, por cierto, puse las notas, cuando Near hacia una demostración de su dominio con las lenguas, para que sepáis lo que dicen… (Lógicamente…) en todas, menos en Arigato gozaimasu, porque di de sabido que sabríais el significado, pero por si acaso: "muchísimas/muchas gracias" creo que es "muchas gracias"**

**Bueno… ¡matta ne! (hasta pronto) n.n y Un abrazo a los que leen mi fic**


	8. chapter 8

Capítulo 8–**_Pillada_**

Cuando Amy se levantó, se sentía fresca y llena de energía, pero , confusa, porque se veía en un sitio diferente a la sencilla habitación del Orfanato en el que vivía, hasta que recordó de golpe donde se encontraba.

Lanzó un pequeño bostezo, y se estiró en la cómoda cama de sábanas blancas de la habitación, del hotel en el cual se había alojado, y no tenia hasta ahora ninguna queja, ya que la suite, era bastante acogedora.

Su suite constaba de tres cuartos, un baño, con ducha , para cuando tienes que lavarte con prisa, una bañera, para cuando buscas relajarte con un tranquilo baño con espuma suave y flores de olor dulzón y un lavabo blanco, impecable con un espejo y varios pequeños armarios donde guardar las herramientas para el aseo personal.

Después, las habitaciones donde estaban las camas, eran de lo mas pequeñas, con una ventana, una mesilla de noche de madera clara y una cama para una única persona, excepto una, que era de matrimonio, justo en la contraria donde había dormido la castaña.

Y por último, un pequeño salón con dos sofás de color crema mirando hacia un televisor plano. Una alfombra clara y bastante peluda en el medio del lugar y dos ventanas de un tamaño considerable, ahora con las persianas bajadas y las cortinas cerradas.

Amy irguió su cuerpo delgado cubierto con tan solo su ropa interior y una larga camisa de color blanco, la cual llegaba mas abajo de su cadera, y caminó hacia la puerta que conducía al diminuto salón, dispuesta a lanzarse contra el sofá, aunque realmente lo que tenia que hacer era coger su maleta, darse una ducha y vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

Al final optó por dejarse caer en el cómodo mueble. Estuvo tumbada encima de los cómodos cojines del sofá durante cinco minutos, luego se arrastró hasta su equipaje y cogió, ropa interior para cambiarse después de la ducha, una camisa , una sudadera beige, y un pantalón vaquero.

—Veo que te has despertado ya—Dijo una voz detrás de ella. La castaña se giró soñolienta hacia la persona que le había hablado.

Nada más volverse, alcanzó a ver a una chica, baja, de una tez algo pálida y ojos oscuros, muy profundos y con un iris almendrado que cualquiera confundiría con negro si la luz no está bien reflejada. Su cuerpo era, a pesar de su altura, fuerte, con dos piernas bien entrenadas gracias al Atletismo que practicaba. Era algo pechugona y tenía buenas caderas.

—Buenos días, Shouko—Le respondió Amy con una sonrisa. Shouko se acicaló su cabello negro y se sentó en el sofá al lado de la castaña. Acto seguido se dejó caer entre los cojines al igual que había hecho la ojiazul hace escasos segundos, y la cual hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse.

—Noche larga eh—Bromeó Amy al ver como se había lanzado.

—Si...—Le respondió ella, que rápidamente levantó su cabeza de entre las almohadillas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—A mi no me preguntes, yo nunca decido...—Dijo sin mas la castaña, caminando al fin hacia el baño— Preguntale a Kouta.— y dicho lo siguiente se adentró en el baño y comenzó sacarse la ropa para darse una ducha.

**HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO. 10:45 a.m**

Me removí sin llegar a abrir los ojos, a pesar de ya estar completamente despierto, buscando la forma de volver a quedarme dormido de nuevo, pues acababa de recordar justo ahora todo lo sucedido anteriormente, y no quería que fuera real, por lo que trataba de buscar un escondite en el mundo de los sueños, cosa, que al principio me pareció una buena idea, pero a los cinco minutos de ponerla en practica, me pareció tonto, por lo que me levanté y revisé al completo la habitación.

Por la pequeña ventana de la habitación en la que había pasado la noche, entraba un pequeño rayo de sol de la mañana. A pesar de ser tan pequeño el cristal, el cuarto estaba bien iluminado. Las paredes de un color claro le daban más brillo. Ladeé mi cabeza y me vi al lado de una cama de matrimonio, más bien, en el suelo, casi debajo de ella. Me puse en pie y miré encima del mueble y observé a Mello, completamente espatarrado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados sin hacer presión y respirando con tranquilidad. Se le veía tan tranquilo ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Seguramente me hubiera ahorrado un buen montón de moratones en el cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mi. Al principio me asusté, pero al ver el calmado e inexpresivo rostro de Near, el miedo y el nerviosismo desapareció.

—...—No dijo nada, solo lanzó una mirada a Mello y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en el pelo, después me miró a mi, casi analizándome por completo de pies a cabeza—¿llamamos para que nos traigan el desayuno? Seguramente Amy está abajo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vea.

—Vale—Le respondí yo mientras me encaminaba al comedor.—¿Has dormido algo?— Le pregunté tratando de ser cordial. En tiempos anteriores nunca había hablado mucho con él, tan solo le decía el típico hola y adiós, pero ahora que los tres estamos metidos en este lío, que nos sienta tan grande, creo que es mejor conocernos un poco, ¿y qué mejor forma que hablando?

—Si—Respondió sin más.

—...—Creo que va a ser difícil aquí la comunicación. Me senté en el sofá de la habitación y evité el impulso de coger el mando a distancia y encender el televisor, solo para que Near vea que quiero hablar, pero al parecer el tiene métodos para evitar eso. Se sentó sobre su pie derecho y dejó colgar el izquierdo, rozando con su dedo gordo del pie, a través del calcetín blanco, movió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón azul claro, escondido bajo su larga camisa blanca y sacó de su interior un cubo de rubick bastante curioso...un 7x7x7 en miniatura, lo cual dificultaba aun mas el movimiento de los dedos para cambiar los recuadros de posición. Yo sin darme cuenta mantenía la mirada fija en los dedos del albino, que comenzaron a moverse con suma precisión, dejándome completamente boquiabierto.

—El récord del mundo está en cuatro minutos treinta segundos (N/A: no creo que sea este, solo hice una aproximación del récord del 2004 del 7 de Septiembre. Creo.)—Le comenté emocionado—¿podrás superarlo?

—No es la primera vez que lo supero—Me contestó tan tranquilo y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Aun no había empezado a mover sus dedos—Te lo puedo demostrar ¿tienes un cronómetro?

Ahora empezaba a verse mas emocionado ante la idea de relacionarse conmigo. Yo puse mi mano izquierda, donde tenia mi reloj, encima de la rodilla y coloqué mi dedo al lado del botón que encendía el cronometro.

—Cuando quieras—Le avisé

—Ya

Y le di al botón. Nada más pulsarlo los dedos del albino se movieron veloces, girando y moviendo las piezas de un lado a otro tan rápido que casi ni se veían, y cuando quise darme cuenta, el cubo de rubick estaba armado al completo. Detuve el temporizador en el acto y le eché un vistazo, al ver la cifra me quedé sorprendido.

—un minuto veinticinco segundos.

—Te dije que lo superaba sin problemas— Respondió el lanzándome el cubo—¿podrás hacerlo tú?

Yo agarré el juguete con firmeza y lo miré durante un rato, preguntándome si realmente podía si quiera intentarlo, pero me pareció tan lioso y difícil que ni me apetecía probar, sin embargo, la mirada de Near, por primera vez amistosa, me obligó a hacerlo para que no se mostrará tan distante otra vez.

Moví mis dedos de una forma torpe e insegura, incluso en una ocasión, por creer que podría mover una pieza sin problemas me llegué a hacer daño. ¿como me puedo hacer daño con un maldito cubo de rubick? Bueno, de todos modos, al acabar de mezclar los colores, traté de colocarlos de nuevo sin éxito alguno. Podía sentir sin lugar a dudas, la mirada divertida de Near, al ver que no era capaz de hacer lo mismo que él.

—Bueno, mientras tu tratas de hacer eso, yo voy a llamar para que nos suban la comida—Se levantó y fue directo hacia el teléfono, no le vi, ya que mi cerebro empezó a concentrarse exclusivamente en los coloridos recuadros del instrumento, pero por suerte mis oídos aun funcionaban.

Pasé un buen rato girando y girando los malditos bloques, probando de mil y una maneras, formas de lograr colocar todas las pegatinas del maldito juguete del mismo color juntas, pero de ninguna manera. ¡¿Como demonios lo hace Near? Bah da igual...

—¿que diablos haces?—Susurró una voz a mi lado. Yo di un fuerte respingo ante eso, no me lo esperaba, y Mello, el que me había asustado, tampoco, pues se quedó mirándome con la cabeza levemente inclinada. Recogí el cubo 7x7x7 y lo dejé en la mesa mientras me calmaba,

—Near me lo ha dejado, estaba tratando de resolverlo

—ah...—No me había dado cuenta, pero mi amigo llevaba en sus hombros una toalla, y el cabello dorado ligeramente mojado. Se había duchado. Ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo que darme una ducha. Near volvió junto con nosotros.

—Ahora nos suben algo de comer—Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de color crema.—buenos días , Mello.

—Buenos días—Le contestó el de mala gana mientras cogía un extremo de la toalla sin sacarse del hombro y se secaba mejor la punta de su cabello—¿Nos vamos ya?

—¿A dónde?—Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—¿A dónde va a ser?, a buscar a L—contestó sin más.

—¿No será mejor desayunar antes?—Comentó Near—Tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir a buscarle, además, ya pedí que nos subieran la comida.

—Bueno—se resignó a decir Mello—pero nada más comamos nos vamos.

—...¿Roger habrá avisado de nuestra desaparición?—Pregunté , conociendo ya la respuesta.

—Seguramente.—Me contestó Near.

Mello lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá, acabando con los pies en el respaldo y su empapado cabello a unos centímetros del suelo. Después de eso, ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que nos subieron el desayuno.

La primera comida del día eran tres platos, y todos tenían lo mismo, un tazón de leche con cacao, una magdalena y unas tostadas.

Tampoco hablamos durante el desayuno, bueno, igual si, pero yo estaba tan pendiente de los sabores de los dulces del desayuno que abarcaban mi boca y de robarle un pedacito a Mello que seguramente no me enteré de nada. Pero que se le va a hacer, yo soy así.

Cuando acabamos dejamos las cosas tal cual y yo me duché primero, después Near, nos vestimos y nos acercamos a la puerta dispuestos a salir hacia el hotel donde L se alojaba.

**HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO (LA DE AMY)**

Kouta agarró a Shouko de una forma cariñosa mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, bailando una melodía imaginaria que parecía ser un ritmo lento. Amy ni se molestaba en mirarlos, tan solo se centraba en la descolorida alfombra, deseando que dejaran de comportarse de esa forma, aunque supiera muy bien que no lo harían, ya que se amaban con mucha fuerza. Igual no les miraba por el hecho de tenerles envidia,ya que ella deseaba con fuerza encontrarse con un hombre que la tratara de esa forma. Anhelaba el poder abrazarse con su "príncipe azul", poder intercambiar besos y acariciar su cabello con ternura mientras que él pronunciara su nombre con dulzura.

—Bueno Kouta, ¿podemos irnos ya?—Dijo Shouko, separándose al fin de Kouta, un hombre de estatura media, brazos fuertes y piernas delgadas, ojos almendrados y cabello castaño, muy oscuro y algo despeinado. Vestido en ese momento con una sudadera azulada y un pantalón vaquero con unas bambas claras. Kouta era el novio de Shouko desde hace tres años, de cuando se conocieron en los cursos del instituto.

—Cooooomo pidas—Contestó él y se fue dando giros hasta el perchero de la habitación, cogió dos bufandas y un paraguas, las bufandas se las lanzó a las dos chicas—Ponéroslas, no me gustaría que pillarais un catarro.—Y dicho esto abrió la puerta. Amy se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, tratando de imaginarse como seria el local al que le llevaría Kouta y otros amigos suyos. Shouko corrió junto su amado después de ponerse la bufanda. Amy se retocó un poco más su cabello y se miró por última vez al espejo.

—¡Oh!—Exclamó Shouko en la puerta.—Que niños más adorables...

**NARRA MATT**

Cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Amy tendríamos que haber actuado rápido, pero nos quedamos helados, nuestros músculos no respondían a las ordenes de nuestro cerebro. Amy salió de la habitación y se nos quedó mirando de la misma forma que nosotros a ella, sin saber si realmente estábamos ahí. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

****Notas****

**¡dije que actualizaría rápido y lo he cumplido!**

**Etto...perdonar el capitulo, creo que es un poco royo, bueno, os lo explico un poco, creo que iba a ser bastante largo, así que lo divido en dos partes. Pero no os preocupéis, lo subiré cuanto antes ^.^**

**¡Matta ne! Y feliz año nuevo a quien no se lo haya dicho n.n**


	9. chapter 9

Capítulo 9-**malas vibraciones**

Amy les miró sin acabar de poder creérselo, así que al principio se pellizcó rápidamente en su brazo izquierdo, comprobando gracias al dolor, que lo que tenia delante era real y no ningún sueño que olvidaría nada más despertar. Los tres mejores alumnos de todo el Orfanato Wammy's House, estaban delante de ella en estos momentos.

Los críos le miraban de la misma manera. Estuvieron así durante quince segundos, que fue el tiempo que Mello tardó en reaccionar. El rubio agarró a sus dos compañeros de escapada y empezó a esprintar. Matt y Near Tardaron un rato en coger el ritmo, pero al final lograron despertar y correr al lado del ojiazul.

Amy tampoco fue lenta, salió corriendo detrás de ellos a toda prisa, dejando a sus amigos con cara de tontos, preguntándose que demonios había ocurrido. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, ya que los sucesores habían cogido el ascensor, Amy les gritó a sus colegas que la llamaran más tarde, que tenia asuntos que atender, y bastante serios.

Aceleró su paso por las escaleras, y alguna que otra vez saltaba de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras, tratando de llegar al hall del hotel antes que Mello, Matt y Near. Sin embargo no lo consiguió, cuando llegó a la planta baja del hotel, donde se encuentra la recepción, alcanzó a ver como sus objetivos estaban saliendo a todo correr por la puerta. No perdió tiempo y fue detrás de ellos.

El sol frío de la mañana le golpeó en la cara, y eso la aturdió un poco, pero supo recuperarse. Miró a sus lados, buscando a los huérfanos, y cuando los encontró, se precipitó tras su captura.

"¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!" Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras trataba de no perderles la vista. Delante, ellos, miraban alguna vez hacia atrás, preguntándose si habían logrado deshacerse de su perseguidora, pero la chica era bastante insistente, y al parecer, bastante rápida.

Mello frustrado, trató de acelerar su marcha, al igual que los demás, y buscaron un sitio donde lograr esconderse, pero seria inútil ya que la castaña les seguía desde muy cerca, y si se escondían tan solo conseguirían que ella les atrapase.

Los tres fugitivos se adentraron en medio de la multitud de personas que rondaban por las calles, buscando no ser encontrados por Amy, pero la gente se paraba para mirarles, ya que iban vestidos de una forma peculiar y esa no era precisamente la calle en la que solían pasar los cosplayers, así que la castaña les detectó con facilidad, pues tan solo había que mirar el circulo que dejaban a su paso. El rubio agarró a Matt de la manga de su camisa, y este a Near. Comenzó a empujar de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia un aparcamiento que había por allí cerca. Saltaron la valla de seguridad que impedía la entrada, todos excepto Near, que la tubo que pasar por debajo, ya que el obstáculo era más alto de lo que el podía llegar a pasar.

Cuando lo pasó por debajo tuvo que acelerar más su marcha y ponerse a la altura de sus dos compañeros, porque no se habían parado, bueno, Matt si, tan solo para mirar que estuviera bien, pero nada mas comprobarlo se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo sin ayudarle a levantarse.

Cuando los alcanzó se escondieron entre tres coches negros que habían por ahí, aprovechando que le habían ganado distancia a su perseguidora

Amy pasó veloz por su lado sin apenas darse cuenta. A los huérfanos les sorprendió la velocidad que ella había llegado a alcanzar, seguramente ahora mismo estaría que no puede con sus pulmones, al igual que ellos, ya que habían hecho toda esa distancia esprintando, por lo que cada vez que respiraban sentían un punzante dolor en donde estarían sus pulmones. Este era el momento de levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero sus piernas no respondían.

—M...Mello, Matt, N...Near—Les llamó ella. Le costaba hablar, al igual que coger aire.—S...Salir de una vez...

Amy se dispuso a dar marcha atrás en el estacionamiento y ver si los había pasado de largo o algo, y justo cuando estaba entre los coches negros, ocultos en en la cuesta del aparcamiento que subía hacia la salida, por la cual pasaba un rayo de luz, sonó su teléfono móvil. El eco del tono de llamada resonó por el lugar. Ella sacó su teléfono y pulsó la tecla para aceptar la llamada.

—Dígame...—Logró pronunciar después de mucho esfuerzo.

—Amy, soy Roger—La castaña no se sorprendió,seguramente le avisaría de la desaparición de los tres sucesores.

—ah, hola Roger—Pronunció en voz alta, pretendiendo que así los sucesores salieran de su escondite, y presentarse delante de ella. Al ver que no surtía efecto puso el manos libres al máximo volumen.

—Escucha, ha pasado algo realmente grave, tendría que haberte llamado antes, pero pensé que estabas dormida, así que espere hasta hoy, ya que la diferencia horaria es muy grande—Hubo una leve pausa, parecía que Roger estaba dejando tiempo a la muchacha para sentarse o algo—Solo por curiosidad, Mello, Matt y Near están contigo.

Nada más el anciano pronunció la ultima frase, los tres salieron de su escondite negando con la cabeza, apuñalando a Amy con la mirada. Mello le miraba de forma amenazante, al igual que Near, y Matt, con ojos suplicantes, y juntando sus palmas. En un leve susurró se escuchó "no, dile que no" tan bajo que era imposible que Roger hubiera llegado a oírlo. Ella sabía que tenia que decirle a Roger la verdad, que estaban aquí, con ella, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras fueron otras, sin siquiera darse cuenta...

—No Roger, ¿Cómo iban a estar aquí conmigo?—Le respondió. Los tres fugitivos lanzaron un pequeño y casi insonoro suspiro de alivio.—¿donde están?—Fingió un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Oh, no te preocupes, acaban de aparecer—Mintió el anciano para no preocupar a la muchacha—Perdón por molestarte, al parecer se habían pasado la noche al aire libre, olvida lo que te he dicho

"vaya mentira más mala" Se dijo para si misma Amy, ya que sabía muy bien que Near y Mello preferían dormir cómodos y tranquilos, protegidos por una capa de sabanas cálidas, que en el suelo duro y frío de la naturaleza.

—Vale—Y dicho esto se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. La castaña instantáneamente les lanzó una mirada acusadora, que decía claramente que quería oír, el motivo, de su fuga del orfanato. Y a ser posible, como lograron escaparse de la Wammy's House y llegar a la otra punta del mundo. Mello habló en primer lugar.

—...queremos ayudar a L—Dijo sin más mirándole directamente a los ojos. Amy nada más escuchó esa letra frunció su ceño. ¡¿como demonios dicen eso? ¿¡como demonios son capaces de recorrer semejante distancia geográfica solo por proteger a una persona que se esconde detrás de una letra?

¡¿Como! Era algo que no cabía en la cabeza de la ahora, enojada muchacha. La castaña dejó caer muertos sus brazos y cogió aire, sin dejar de mirar a esos tres diablillos. Cuando se recuperó se preparó a decirles algo, gritarles, hacerles saber lo mal que habían actuado, sin embargo antes de lograr eso. imágenes de lo que podía haber sucedido con ellos si algo salia mal...como por ejemplo, que se perdieran, que les secuestraran... empezaron a aparecer por su mente y al ver que estaban allí, sanos y salvos, delante de ella, decidió olvidar la idea de gritarles y rodearles con sus delgados brazos, apretándoles contra ella.

Mello no se podía creer lo que su profesora había hecho. Sin lugar a dudas, con lo "bien" que le parece L a ella, se esperaba que les gritara, que les riñera, que les echara en cara lo que podría suceder, pero no, tan solo va y les abraza, a los tres. Se quedó sorprendido un rato, ya que era la primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres que alguien le daba un abrazo y sentía tanta calidez.

—Panda de alocados ¿Os habéis parado a pensar lo que os pudo ocurrir?—Les dijo aun sin soltarles—O del infarto que me daría si Roger me hubiera avisado antes ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en la gente que debe de estar preocupados por vosotros ahora?

—Vale vale, pero suéltame ya—Le dijo Mello tratando torpemente de liberarse del agarre de la ojiazul. Cuando lo logró vio que Near se liberó al igual que él, pero Matt seguía quieto, disfrutando un poco más del cariño tan repentino de Amy. Mello le empujó hacia atrás. Después de eso la castaña se irguió de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer?—Les preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mello ante esto se quedó algo sorprendido.

—¿Acaso vas a ayudarnos?—Le cuestionó el ojiazul.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? No puedo dejaros solos, por no mencionar en el lío que me habéis metido al mentirle a Roger así...

—Perdona, te has metido tu solita, podrías haberle dicho la verdad—Le reprochó el rubio.

—Mello...—Le avisó Matt de que se controlara un poco.

—Bueno, puedo llamar a Roger y decir que os he encontrado.—El amante del chocolate frunció el ceño e hizo un vago movimiento de mano para que la castaña se callara, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.—Supongo que si tengo que ayudaros tendré que decirles a mis amigos que me llamaron del trabajo...

—Oye, que nadie te ha pedido ayuda—Le dijo Mello, sacando todo su orgullo.

—Creo que ya os dije que no os puedo perder de vista, así que ya que tengo que estar con vosotros os ayudaré.

—Eso está bien, gracias—Dijo Near.

—Tu lo dices por llevarme la contraria—Le gritó el rubio al albino.

—Como sea, yo la verdad, me siento mejor si tenemos a un adulto con nosotros—Opinó Matt.

—Un adulto, pero es que Amy tiene cerebro de niña de diez años

—Gracias, Mello, yo también te quiero—Dijo con ironía la más mayor, dejando salir una exagerada sonrisa.

—Mello, No seas terco—Le reprochó Near girando un mechón de su pelo—, nos viene bien toda la ayuda posible...además, si Amy habla con Roger cuando volvamos, no nos pondrá un castigo demasiado duro.

Mello no pudo negarse, ya que eran dos contra uno, así que Amy se quedaría con ellos, le gustara al rubio o no.

Volvieron de camino al hotel en el que se habían registrado. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, la castaña le dijo a sus amigos, por teléfono, que estaría ocupada durante sus vacaciones, y cuando estos les preguntaron por la reacción que había tenido durante la mañana al ver a los chicos, tan solo les mintió diciendo que uno de ellos, le recordó a unas cosas que tenia que hacer en ese país antes de volver a Inglaterra. Le costó bastante, pero al final, logró convencerlos de lo que les había dicho era real, pero siguieron insistiendo en que se quedara, preguntándole que era aquello que tenía que hacer que iba a ocupar tanto tiempo de sus tan ansiadas vacaciones, sin embargo, Amy, al no tener mas excusas, ni saber que demonios inventarse, les dijo que era algo confidencial de su empleo, así que dejaron de preguntar sobre ello.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, la castaña observó que sus compañeros de habitación no habían llegado todavía, les dijo a los tres huérfanos que recogieran las cosas de su suite, pues para no levantar sospechas en sus colegas, lo mejor sería cambiarse de hotel. Sabía que en estas fechas no iba a ser fácil encontrar un nuevo hotel, pero tenia que encontrarlo a toda costa. Mello le dijo que cuando encontraran a L, se quedarían con él en el hotel, pero la ojiazul no estaba tan segura. Seguramente L tendría mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a tres críos y a una completa desconocida.

Al acabar de recoger sus cosas salieron del edificio donde descansaban y se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

Según el mapa, arrugado, que Amy había ojeado hace escasos momentos, había un hotel, medianamente decente, y dentro de sus posibilidades económicas, al lado del Teito, el lugar donde supuestamente L se alojaba. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces buscaron ese lugar, pero estaba más lejos de lo que se esperaban, por lo que cuando llegaron, ya era la una menos cuarto de la tarde, y la muchacha estaba demasiado agotada y hambrienta (por la carrera) como para tener que recibir la sorpresa de encontrarse con ese gran detective, que en estos momentos, arriesgaba su vida en el caso del asesino de masas y/o dios para algunos, Kira.

Mello, ante las infinitas súplicas de su profesora de dibujo, accedió a ir a comer a una cafetería, con la condición de que comiera rápido para retomar la caminata hacia el hotel de su ídolo. Pero antes, se registraron en su nuevo hotel, el Nozomi.

En la cafetería, Amy no sé cortó ni un poco, y despreocupándose por completo de cuidar su linea, pidió todo lo que pudiera comer y más, por suerte, Matt se encontraba también lo suficiente hambriento como para ayudar a devorar aquella suculenta comida. Near, también se unió a el banquete, y Mello, por no aburrirse mirando como comían, decidió probar la comida japonesa de la que tanto disfrutaba la castaña, exprimiendo al máximo el delicado y peculiar sabor de la comida que tenia delante.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?—Preguntó Mello levantándose despacio de la mesa.

—si, Mello, ahora nos vamos—Le respondió casi en el momento Amy.

Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa. La castaña pidió la cuenta y se la trajeron enseguida, ella pagó religiosamente lo que se le pedía y se despidió educadamente.

Caminaron durante diez minutos, y la nieve empezó a caer despacio sobre ellos. Los hermosos copos de nieve, blancos y fríos, le sacaron una sonrisa a la muchacha, que levantó las manos hacia delante, viendo como esas estrellas heladas caían sobre sus palmas y se derretían, hasta no quedar nada mas que unos pequeños charquitos de agua que resbalaron en su piel.

Mello la observó curioso, le había parecido ver en la mirada de su acompañante un brillo infantil cuando observó el primer copo. Después apartó de su campo visual a la alegre profesora y se centró en el paisaje que tenía delante; el edificio de color grisáceo y lleno de ventanas, que sin duda, sería el hotel Teito. Estaban en el lateral del edificio, y ya se podía ver el toldo en la entrada.

Un camino de arboles de hoja perenne, dentro de un circulo de piedras, daba un toque algo más alegre al diminuto camino que les quedaba por recorrer hasta llegar a su destino. En el medio de ese camino, se podía observar a un chico castaño, tomando notas en un pequeño papel que sujetaba con su mano izquierda. El muchacho castaño parecía joven, y era bastante guapo. A pesar de estar con la cabeza gacha, concentrado en lo que escribía, se podían ver dos ojos almendrados. Iba vestido con un abrigo beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con unos botones enormes. Los bordes de ese abrigo eran de un color más claro y un poco peludos. El pantalón que llevaba era de un marrón suave.

Delante de él, estaba una mujer, alta y vestida con una chaqueta de cuero de cuello alto, un pantalón vaquero y unas botas. Llevaba un bolso que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo. Tenía el cabello azabache, liso y se resbalaba por la chaqueta que llevaba, quedando a ambos lados de su cuello. Poseía una mirada triste y cansada. Sus ojos azules apenas brillaban. Era claramente la viva imagen de la tristeza.

Pasó por el lado de ambos desconocidos, un hombre de pelo castaño, alborotado y de piel un tanto morena. Este abrió el paraguas y caminó sin distraerse con nada hacia delante.

Antes de llegar a pasar al lado de la mujer y el chico, que parecía ser un estudiante, la adulta, de cabello negro, cuando el castaño acabó de decir algo, apenas un sonido, que no llegó a oídos de los tres sucesores y Amy, abrió mucho los ojos y pareció aun más triste. Después dio media vuelta, negando a todo lo que el estudiante le preguntaba.

Ignorando todo esto, los cuatro siguieron hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Teito, caminaron hacia la recepción y preguntaron por el nombre en clave

de L que Mello había descifrado en el código del ordenador, y el recepcionista, cumpliendo su trabajo les dio el número de la habitación.

Mello, Matt y Near, esbozaron una sonrisa al recibir el número. Amy por otro lado, solo sintió como sus pelos de la nuca se erizaban.

Se montaron en el ascensor y pulsaron el botón que les llevaba a la planta deseada. Cuando las pesadas puertas metálicas del aparato se abrieron, las dudas empezaron a aparecer en las cabezas de todos, sobretodo en Amy, que ya no estaba tan segura de querer acompañar a sus alumnos hacia ese detective.

Caminaron por el lujoso pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de madera, con el numero de la suite colgados en ella. Se miraron mutuamente antes de dar los toques decisivos que harían que el detective saliera a fuera a recibir la visita.

Se escucharon unos murmullos en el interior, y después los pasos delicados de los pies encaminándose hacia la puerta-

El corazón de Amy empezó a latir con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que casi sentía que le iba a salir de un momento a otro de su cuerpo. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar, y su respiración se volvía agitada, como si se estuviera ahogando en medio del inmenso y azulado océano sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Sus ojos casi ni podían mantenerse abiertos, y por su cuerpo corría el impulso de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y desaparecer. Era como si algo le estuviera avisando de que conocer a ese detective iba a ser el principio de una larga cadena de trágicos sucesos.

El manillar se movió y la puerta se movió hacia atrás, permitiendo ver así, la imagen de un hombre.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que voy mejorando un poco en las descripciones...pero no estoy segura.**

**Este cap me costó un poco decidirme si cortarlo aquí o mas adelante, pero creo que ya es demasiado largo, por no mencionar que no tengo una idea clara de como L reaccionará cuando se encuentre con esas tres personas tan brillantes...y Amy. :P así que cortarlo aquí me da tiempo para pensar en como iniciar el próximo cap, pero prometo que lo subiré pronto, ya que las vacaciones se acaban y tendré que estudiar un mogollón de horas para las recuperaciones.**

**Por cierto, Creo que si os habéis dado cuenta, pero me gusta dejar las cosas claras para que no haya confusiones.**

**El chico castaño, de aspecto joven y guapo, era Light.**

**La mujer que representaba la tristeza, era Naomi Misora.**

**Y el hombre que pasa por su lado era Aizawa.**

**La escena es del capitulo 7 de Death Note, Nublado, en el minuto 19 y segundo 47 (que control con el tiempo eh. Eso es porque más o menos trataré de seguir el canon y haré todo lo posible para que las cosas sucedan dentro del tiempo que tendrían que suceder (con deciros que me puse a buscar la ficha técnica de Ukita para saber si Mello y su "ejercito" podían hacer su aparición en el momento en que muere creo que lo digo todo...))**

**Un saludo ^.^**


	10. chapter 10

Capitulo 9-**Desagradecido**

Automáticamente, Amy cerró los ojos nada más notó que la puerta se abrió del todo. Apretó los párpados y trató de concentrarse en las formas difusas que aparecieron delante de ella, adornando un poco la oscuridad que ahora, buscando aislarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se concentró en analizar.

Mello y los demás, levantaron la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel que les había abierto, pero no hizo falta eso para saber que no se trataba de L, ya que iba demasiado bien vestido y era un poco más ancho de lo que el detective seria.

El que estaba parado delante de ellos, era una persona de aspecto mayor. Los pequeños reconocieron a Watari en el acto, por lo que sonrieron. El anciano salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y llevó a los niños, hacia el otro lado del pasillo, se veía bastante alterado.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó poniéndose a la altura de los tres huérfanos.

—Watari, hemos venido a ayudar a L—Le respondió Mello enseguida, girando la cabeza para tratar de ver el interior de la habitación a la que recientemente habían llamado, pero el anciano se había encargado de cerra antes de salir de allí.

El fundador del orfanato lanzó un prolongado suspiro.

—Escuchar, esto es muy peligroso, L no os va a dejar—Mello frunció el ceño. Amy suspiró aliviada—Por cierto, ¿Sabéis lo preocupado que está Roger por vosotros? Tenéis que volver cuanto antes—Se levantó hacia Amy—¿Les has traído tu hasta Japón?—Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—La seguimos nosotros,Watari, queremos ayudar a L—Le dijo Near—Somos sus sucesores, tenemos derecho a ayudarle.

—Creo que ya sabéis lo difícil que es el caso Kira, L no puede arriesgarse a perder a sus sucesores—Dijo con voz tranquila mientras se levantaba—Os pagaré un viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra, pero antes llamar a Roger para que pueda rela...

—¡No!—Interrumpió Mello a Watari, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.—¡no me pienso quedar en el orfanato mientras L se juega el cuello!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mello, Roger—Dijo Near. Mello se sorprendió de que por una vez, el albino estuviera apoyándole en algo, y no poniéndose en contra como la mayoría de las veces—Somos sus sucesores, y si L no puede solo en este caso, necesitará toda la ayuda posible.

—Estos dos tienen razón, Watari, Tenemos la obligación de ayudar a L—Agregó Matt.

El anciano realmente no sabia que responder. Era muy fácil decirles un rotundo "NO" y obligarles a ir directamente a la Wammy's House de vuelta, pero del mismo modo que se habían escapado la primera vez de allí, podrían volverlo hacer una y otra vez, hasta que al fin lograran su cometido. Por otro lado, tenían algo de razón, si L no iba a poder con el caso Kira solo, la ayuda de demás personas con casi su misma capacidad podría servirle de mucho, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Y bien?—Dijo Mello impaciente por una respuesta. Watari siguió en sus pensamientos. Quizás podrían ayudar desde el orfanato, mandando o recibiendo mensajes de L, sin embargo esa idea tenía que ser retirada, pues igual los sucesores no podrían obtener tanta información como fuera necesaria, y también se perdería mucho tiempo en recopilar los datos para enviárselos...

Pero...¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Watari? Son niños, menores de edad, no pueden meterse en esta clase de líos, no pueden pretender ser héroes a esa edad...aunque...L también era un crío cuando empezó con todo esto...Realmente estaba confuso y completamente atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Amy lanzó un fuerte resoplido que llevaba aguantando desde que llamaron a la puerta, tratando de que así, sus fuertes latidos de corazón se calmaran un poco, pero no ocurrió asi, su órgano seguía palpitando con velocidad, incluso con más fuerza.

—¿podemos quedarnos?—Volvió a preguntar Mello

Watari despertó de su trance, pero aun se veía bastante confuso.

—Posiblemente no—Dijo algo dudoso.—Creo que os pagaré un vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—¿y si no nos subimos al avión?—Le retó el rubio.

—Si que subiríais al avión, de eso estoy seguro.—Le respondió calmado el anciano a Mello.

—No—Apoyó Near de nuevo a Mello. Watari se sorprendía cada vez más de que el muchacho pálido le negara todo lo que decía y apoyara a Mello.

Se escuchó el crujido de una puerta al abrirse. Amy movió instintivamente sus ojos hacia ese lugar, contemplando sorprendida la persona de la que quería huir desde el primer momento que pusieron el pie en el Teito.

El hombre, el increíble ídolo de Mello, estaba en la puerta, apoyado con el pie derecho mientras que con el izquierdo se rascaba el tobillo por encima de unos pantalones vaqueros, azules y holgados. Unas huesudas manos se escondían en el bolsillo de la prenda inferior, y sus muñecas se protegían bajo la tela blanca de la camisa que caía sobre su cintura. La ropa le era de al menos, una talla superior, por lo que caía hacia abajo creando grandes y notables arrugas, pero parece ser, que el portador no se preocupaba de ello.

Las ojeras que tanto le habían llamado la atención al analizar la fotografiá hacia ya tiempo, estaban aun más marcadas y eran más grandes, como si hubiera estado un montón de días sin pegar ojo, cosa que ella no llegó a entender, ¿no es el limite de aguante de un ser humano 10 días sin dormir? Si superaba ese limite caería en un profundo sueño del cual jamás se levantaría.

Encima de esas marcadas ojeras, había dos orbes negros, sin vida, como si tan solo fueran dos agujeros ahí puestos, para no dejar huecos vacíos en su rostro. Realmente llegó a preguntarse si sería ciego. Pues esos ojos, parecían muertos, no tenían ni una pizca de vida. Amy se preguntó cuantas escenas llenas de dolor, odio, ira, desesperación, horror...había tenido que observar a que ser humano para quedar con unos ojos tan insensibles.

Su cabello negro había crecido y lo tenía igual de alborotado. Su tez pálida, aun era mas blanca de lo que era en la imagen enmarcada del desordenado cuarto de Mello.

Amy se dio cuenta, al volver a revisar a aquel detective tan...extravagante, que había caído en una trampa oculta en los oscuros ojos de aquel humano. No era capaz de apartar su mirada, no era capaz de observar ninguna otra cosa que no fueran esos gigantescos ojos muertos que tanto miedo le inspiraban.

Por suerte, cuando el pelinegro abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido seguramente por ver a sus sucesores allí, Amy logró apartar sus luceros, y centrarlos en otra cosa que no fuera el detective, pues temía volver a quedar atrapada bajo esa mirada.

—Watari—Pronunció con una voz algo extraña, una mezcla entre fría y cálida, grave y aguda, molesta y agradable, fuerte y suave. Era un tono realmente curioso. El anciano se levantó en el acto y se giró, adoptando el mismo rostro neutro y sin expresiones que el detective tenía a pesar de su reciente sorpresa—Apártate un momento, por favor.

El anciano obedeció. Cuando se apartó, L analizó al completo a los huérfanos, que se habían quedado petrificados cuando vieron a su ídolo. La castaña observaba como Mello temblaba de emoción. Pensó que de un momento a otro, pudiera saltar hacia L. Cuando acabó de analizarlos, le lanzó una mirada a la extraña que acompañaba a los menores.

Era un rostro completamente nuevo para él. A primera vista no parecía ninguna amenaza, pero aun asi, estaba molesto porque sus sucesores, habían permitido que alguien, que no fuera de su estricta confianza le viera. Aunque bueno, no estaba completamente seguro de que esa chica castaña, que en estos momentos, temblaba, supiera que él era L.

—Watari, son Mello, Matt y Near, ¿verdad?—Preguntó L. Watari asintió—Por favor, llévales de vuelta a Inglaterra.—Dijo sin más.—A ser posible que se vayan hoy mismo.—Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en la suite de nuevo.

Amy, no pudo evitar mirar a Mello. Justo como ella se temía, el rubio estaba sufriendo una mezcla de ira y tristeza, incluso odio al ser rechazado de esa forma por la persona a la que más admiraba. La moza sabía que L había obrado bien, que lo mejor era que los críos volvieran al orfanato cuanto antes y se alejaran de él, pero aun así, el modo en el que les negó, tan brusco y directo, fue demasiado. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de qué sus sucesores, ellos solos, habían recorrido medio mundo para ayudarle? ¿¡No se daba cuenta de ello!

L siempre le había parecido horrible, nada más escuchar la maldita letra en la que se escondía por primera vez, sintió que era una persona cobarde y tan solo se había quedado con eso, con que era un cobarde, pero ahora, había visto que aparte de cobarde era un desconsiderado y un desagradecido. La ira hacia él aumentó con fuerza en su interior. Por lo menos podía haberles dicho "agradezco vuestro esfuerzo por venir hasta aquí para ayudarme, pero es mejor que os vayáis" o preocuparse por como habían llegado, o si habían sufrido cualquier accidente. ¡por dios! ¡son sus malditos sucesores! ¡debería preocuparse por ellos! ¿no?

—¿Les dices eso sin más?—habló ella cabizbaja. L se detuvo y giró un poco su cabeza, no se esperaba que esa muchacha temblorosa fuera a hablarle—Es increíble como te deshaces de ellos, así sin más, como si fueran basura—Levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no llegó alcanzar el rostro de L, se mantuvo firme, analizando una mancha en la pared al lado del grueso cuello pálido del detective.—ni les agradeces el esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar hasta ti, ni te preocupas por nada de ellos, aún me sorprende como demonios te tienen tanto respeto.

Mello le miró sorprendido, al igual que los otros tres. L se dio la vuelta por completo mirándole curioso, se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y empezó a morderse la uña, analizando de nuevo a la muchacha, pues parecía que se había equivocado con ella.

—Se ve que te mereces toda su admiración—Dijo Amy con un sarcasmo demasiado notorio—, yo si fuera ellos, hacía ya tiempo que hubiera decidido admirar a una patata en vez de a ti—añadió al final.

No había duda, esa chica sabía que el era L, pero ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cómo se había juntado con sus sucesores?. Ryuzaki decidió no centrarse en lo que ella decía e ir directamente y únicamente a lo que él le interesaba.

—¿como te llamas?—Preguntó él—Dímelo rápido, tengo que atender unos asuntos—Y señaló a la puerta.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó molesta—¿Acaso me has escuchado?

—Si, todas y cada una de tus palabras, ahora, ¿Me dices tu nombre?—La muchacha no sabía si L le había hablado con ironía o si de verdad le había estado atendiendo.

Ella frunció el ceño

—¿para qué? No creo que te venga mucho en cuenta, además, con todo lo del caso Kira, y que tu estés involucrado en él, no me inspira mucha confianza para darte mi nombre—Prudente,anotó L mentalmente en su cabeza, esa chica también era prudente, valiente y prudente, pero no era eso lo que le importaba, lo que quería saber era su maldito nombre para investigarla y averiguar si era alguien a quien podría permitirle el lujo de saber su aspecto sin ser vigilada por si se iba de la lengua

—Dime tu nombre—Dijo él

—No—contestó únicamente Amy.

—Dime tu nombre—Repitió Ryuzaki

—No.

—Ryuzaki, si no estoy equivocado, se llama Amy Britt, trabaja para la Wammy's House como maestra de dibujo—Dijo Watari al ver la cabezonería de la ojiazul.

Empleada de la Wammy's House, tal vez L si podría pasar por alto que conociera su aspecto, pues todos los de allí solían ser bastante leales a no decir nada sobre el detective. Amy lanzó una mirada asesina al agradable anciano y después, lanzó un suspiro.

—Bien—Dijo—Ya podéis iros.—Y se dispuso a entrar en la suite de nuevo.

Mello, contagiado por el golpe de valor que le había dado a Amy, ya que ella ni por asomo solía hacer cosas como esas, caminó hacia donde estaba su ídolo y le agarró de la manga de su camisa, obligandole a detenerse y dar media vuelta, Watari caminó hacia Mello y le levantó desde las axilas, apartándole de Ryuzaki.

—Por favor, queremos ayudarte en el caso Kira—Dijo pataleando para que Watari le soltara—No pensamos marcharnos hasta que nos dejes ayudarte.

—Venga, sabemos que necesitas ayuda—Rogó Matt caminando hacia el ídolo de Mello.

—Vosotros solo estorbaríais—Dijo sin más—¿no os dais cuenta qué mientras estoy discutiendo con vosotros pierdo tiempo para buscar a Kira? Watari, regístralos en una habitación y ve a buscar cuatro billetes de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—¿cuatro?—Preguntó Amy molesta—Yo estoy de vacaciones, no puedes obligarme a volver antes de tiempo.

—No sabia eso—Su tono de voz se había vuelto aun más neutro—Entonces, Watari, compra solo tres billetes.

—Si—dijo él, y desapareció por las escaleras, dejando solos a los tres sucesores, a L y a Amy.

Ella no sabia como actuar, así que se quedó quieta un rato y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse por las escaleras. Se paró delante de los huérfanos que no sabían muy bien que hacer a continuación, por lo que miraban al suelo.

—Bueno chicos, nos vemos el once de enero—Y movió ligeramente su mano. Ellos se despidieron con un pequeño gesto de cabeza.

—Señorita Britt—Le llamó una voz desde atrás, cuyo dueño era la persona que más odiaba en estos momentos—Agradecería que no contaras nada sobre mi aspecto a nadie. No me agrada mucho que la gente vaya sabiendo de mi apariencia. Y menos ahora.

—Tranquilo, no diré nada, pero no por ti, lo haré por Mello, Matt y Near, por cierto más te vale cuidarte, no quiero tener que verles llorar porque has muerto.—Dicho eso se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Mientras caminaba hacia los peldaños, se vio iluminada con una idea que animaría mucho a sus alumnos así que se escondió en la esquina de las escaleras, donde no se ni veía su sombra. Sacó de su bolso un papel y anotó el número de teléfono de su móvil en él. Después volteó la hoja y escribió con velocidad unas palabras. Sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo, las envolvió en la pequeña lámina y la apretó en su palma, cogió aire y volvió a subir hacia arriba. Avanzó rápido hacia los huérfanos, se agachó y les rodeó con sus brazos. Ellos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Amy, aprovechando que Near tenía bolsillos y que en estos momentos esa parte de su camisa estaba fuera del campo visual del detective, dejó caer el papel arrugado con las monedas en ellos. Se volvió a levantar.

—Nos vemos dentro de poco ¿vale?—Sonrió y se marchó por las escaleras, dejando a unos sorprendidos niños y a un curioso L analizando su reciente comportamiento.

Mientras bajaba por los escalones, ella rezaba para que Near descubriese y leyese la nota antes de que suban al avión que les llevaría hacia Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**No sé si este capitulo se ha entendido muy bien...si tenéis cualquier duda preguntarme por Mensaje privado...pero no creo que haga falta ¿no?**

**Matta ne. ^.^**


	11. chapter 11

Capitulo 11-**Nota**

Al llegar al Nozomi, Amy se paró a pensar un poco mejor en lo que había hecho, ya no se sentía tan segura de si misma como antes, ya que de esta vez, la culpa de que ellos escapen, (si logran hacerlo) sería nada más que su sola culpa.

Cansada se tiró en el sofá oscuro del cuarto y cerró los ojos despacio, calmándose un poco, para pensar con claridad.

En el hipotético caso de que la despidieran, siempre podría buscar otro trabajo como profesora de dibujo en otro lugar, eso no iba a serle difícil, ya que tenia buena mano con los niños, lo difícil para ella sería despedirse de sus antiguos alumnos y tratar de ver a los nuevos como vería a los anteriores...

Justo cuando al fin había logrado calmarse, apareció delante de ella la imagen de ese extraño detective. Frunció el ceño ante la mala pasada que le estaba jugando su cerebro, trató de como fuera de sacarse esa visión de su cabeza, ya fuera centrándose en un objeto de la suite o haciendo cuentas mentalmente, pero la imagen de L no se apartaba de su cabeza. Esos ojos grises, a pesar de que no los tuviese delante, de que tan solo era una visión, ahí estaban, y no era capaz de hacerlos desaparecer. Lanzó un fuerte gruñido y se apretó las sienes con sus manos, deseando que esa imagen desapareciera, pero al no lograrlo, su frustración, y odio hacia L aumentó.

Se levantó del sofá, cogió su bolso y del, un lápiz, un folio sin un trozo (el cual usó para escribirle la nota a Near) y empezó a dibujar tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTEL TEITO 6:30 p.m.<strong>

El tiempo en nuestra habitación pasaba muy rápido, demasiado quizás, pero eso se debía a que no queríamos marcharnos, yo al menos no, por ahora, pues si Amy volviese con nosotros, sin duda relajaría las cosas con una de sus tonterías y Roger estaría de mejor humor, por lo que el castigo (que en un futuro seguramente nos impondrá) no sería tan grande, pero si ella no estaba, ni nos defendía como de costumbre, el castigo era inminente. Igual solo tendremos que estar castigados hasta el once de enero, pero aun así es demasiado tiempo sin mi videojuegos, pues Roger atacaría a lo que más apreciamos, Mello andaría con un humor más pésimo que de costumbre por no tener su chocolate y Near...realmente no tengo ni idea de como reaccionaria Near, igual de ninguna manera, es muy calmado, así que no sé...

Lancé una mirada a el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda. Las seis y media. Si no me equivoco el vuelo que debemos coger es a las diez, por lo que a las ocho tendríamos que estar allí, o eso nos había dicho Watari.

Mello dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido mientras miraba por la ventana, había empezado a llover un poco, y las gotas golpeaban contra los cristales de la ventana, haciendo resonar el pequeño ruido del impacto del agua contra el ventanal.

Antes de poder darme cuenta ya eran las siete, si que avanzaba rápido el tiempo...

Llamaron a la puerta, y como me esperaba era Watari, que con un movimiento de cabeza nos indico que era hora de irse, ya que antes de ir al aeropuerto tendríamos que ir a por nuestro equipaje, que se había quedado en la Wammy's House, o eso supuse. Yo me levanté del asiento donde estaba tumbado y caminé desganado hacia donde el agradable fundador del orfanato estaba. Near me siguió sin expresión alguna, como de costumbre y Mello fue mordiendo una tableta de chocolate, parecía que la disfrutaba con lentitud, seguramente ya sabe lo que le espera nada más llegue a "casa"

—¿Y L?—Preguntó el rubio—¿No viene a despedirse siquiera?—Watari negó con la cabeza, el adicto al chocolate tan solo junto más sus cejas, añadiendo unas casi imperceptibles arrugas de enfado a su frente. Seguramente ya es esperaba eso de su ídolo, pero aun así quiso asegurarse.

Bajamos las escaleras en vez de coger el ascensor, pues según Watari, era más sano, y nosotros eramos jóvenes, así que no tendríamos que tener ningún problema ni ninguna queja por ello.

A la salida del hotel las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre nosotros, no eran ninguna molestia, apenas se notaban, sin embargo Watari sacó un paraguas, de color negro y nos cubrió con él mientras caminábamos hasta una limusina. Eso me alegró un poco, me haría sentir importante montarme en un vehículo como ese.

El interior era como yo me esperaba, bastante grande, sus asientos eran de un color gris y bastante suaves al tacto. Me acomodé en el asiento del medio y me abroché el cinturón sin dejar de mirar al frente. Cuando nos subimos todos, Watari arrancó el coche.

Durante el viaje veía como poco a poco las luces de la calle empezaban a encenderse, ya que había comenzado a anochecer, también observé perplejo como pasábamos por alto el hotel en el cual Amy nos había registrado a todos. ¿No íbamos a parar recoger las maletas? Pude alcanzar a ver que de la ventana del salón de la suite salía una luz amarillenta que reflejaba una pequeña sombra. Seguramente fuera Amy.

—Roger,¿no vamos a recoger nuestro equipaje?—Le preguntó Mello

—No, os lo llevará Amy cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, no creo que se le olvide, además no os hace falta—Contestó el anciano. Mello lanzó un gruñido ronco. Ya casi empezaba a parecer un animal con tanto gruñido y tanto ronquido. Near lanzó un pequeño quejido a mi lado, pero no le hice caso alguno.

Él continuo removiéndose en su sitio hasta que sacó algo de su bolsillo. Unas pequeñas monedas resonaron en el coche, ahí fue cuando decidí ver que demonios le pasaba. Sostenía un pequeño trozo de papel en una de sus blanquecidas manos mientras que en la otra sujetaba unas cuantas monedas. Me incliné hacia el para leer lo que ponía aquel pedazo de hoja que mantenía sujeta en entre sus dedos, tan solo lo hice por mera curiosidad.

_Cuando esteis a punto de subiros al avión, cuando no os vea nadie, fijaros que en la pista, al lado justo del camino que tenéis que seguir para subir al avión hay una puerta roja, conduce al baño de mujeres, en ese baño siempre está la ventana abierta, escaparos por ella y llamarme al número de teléfono que está detrás de la nota._

_Amy_

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y levanté mis ojos hacia Near, que observaba la pequeña carta con indiferencia, después bajo su mirada a la calderilla y giró el papel. Como en la nota ponía, había un número de teléfono que sin duda seria el móvil de Amy.

—¿Lo intentamos?—Susurré en voz baja, volviendo a mirar hacia delante para que Watari no se diera cuenta.

—L nos volverá a mandar a Inglaterra—Contestó él aun más bajo que yo.

—¿De qué habláis?—Preguntó Mello, también en bajo.

—Mira esto—Le cogí la nota a Near y se la pasé al rubio, que la leyó rápidamente.

—...Es útil cuando quiere—Dijo el esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—¿Pero de qué nos sirve? Volvería a mandarnos a Winchester

—Por intentarlo no perdemos nada—Dije y me encogí de hombros. Mello guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

—Pues intentémoslo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTEL NOZOMI<strong>

Amy levantó la cabeza del papel y contempló su obra bajo la luz artificial de la bombilla.

Era un dibujo a lápiz, de los ojos grises de L, mas exactamente de su rostro. El boceto le había quedado bastante bien, a pesar de hacerlo en un trozo de hoja rota y con tan solo un lápiz en vez de con sus utensilios artísticos.

Se podía observar el rostro del detective y cierta parte de su cuello, con su mirada muerta y fija en un punto imaginario, sin ninguna sonrisa en su cara, tal y como ella lo vio cuando salió por la puerta, sin sentimientos, sin ilusiones, así lo había dibujado. Sonrió orgullosa al ver lo bien y lo parecido que le había quedado. Había pensado en romperlo nada más lo acabara, ya que eso le había salido mediante un impulso, pues cuando sabes dibujar, tan solo tienes que dejarte llevar y tu mente hará el resto, y eso había sido lo que su mente había decidido crear en el papel en blanco, y el hecho de que fuera L lo que su subconsciente quería crear la desconcertó y le puso nerviosa, así que nada más lo acabara lo trocearía, sin embargo, se arrepintió en el último momento y decidió no hacerlo. En vez de eso, lo dobló y lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su maleta.

Se apartó de su equipaje y fue directa hacia la ventana, preguntándose si Near había encontrado ya la nota. Lanzó una mirada a su teléfono móvil deseando que ya hubiera recibido una llamada de un número desconocido, y que ese conjunto de dígitos fueran los de la cabina por la cual tenían que llamarla los tres huérfanos, pero sin embargo, la pantalla de su teléfono estaba oscura y no tenía nuevos mensajes que darle.

Lanzó un suspiro y se deslizó hasta la mesita de café color ocre, al lado del sofá, y cogió el móvil, se tumbó en el cómodo mueble al lado de la mesa ocre y se estiró, dejó el aparato encima de un cojín y se sentó bien, en el lado opuesto a donde el objeto estaba, mirándole con ojos brillantes, esperando a que sonara de un momento a otro de una vez. No estaba dispuesta a dormirse hasta que recibiera la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡AVISO!<strong>

**probablemente a partir de ahora tarde más en subir nuevos capítulos, y no uno diario como acostumbro, pues empiezan las clases y voy a tener que pasarme las tardes estudiando (-.- yuuupiii)**

**Aún así haré todo lo posible por despachar las obligaciones rápido y subir algún que otro capítulo nuevo. Por ejemplo, hoy voy a tratar de dejar acabados unos cuantos para así poder subirlos entre semana.**

**Vamos, que escribiré los fines de semana y los dejaré guardados para ir subiendolos por el medio de los días, siempre en cuando no tenga examenes.**

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que os esté gustando. n.n**


	12. chapter 12

**Capítulo 12****_**-Pesadilla**_**

Mello lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás, tan solo para asegurarse de que Watari ya se había dado la vuelta y no nos miraba, pero ahí seguía, así que se mordió el labio y caminó frustrado a mi lado atravesando a paso lento la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto.

Los viajeros nos veían a los tres como quienes mirarían a los tontos y preguntándose si acaso sabíamos a donde teníamos que ir, mas nosotros tan solo les ignorábamos y continuábamos a lo nuestro. Al atravesar la entrada vimos de golpe esa puerta roja de la que Amy nos había hablado, estaba justo al lado de un carro de maletas pasando cerca del pasillo que teníamos que seguir hasta subir a las puertas del aparato que nos llevaría directos a un furioso Roger deseando, seguramente, ponernos un estricto castigo.

Esta vez el que se giró para comprobar si Watari nos continuaba observando fue Near, que sonrió de una forma algo siniestra y se detuvo en seco. Yo me torcí también, comprobando que el "criado" de L ya había desaparecido. Sonreí algo nervioso y divisé a Mello caminando sin preocuparse de que le vieran hacia esa puerta carmesí de bordes blancos.

El interior de la sala al atravesar la puerta estaba limpio, brillante y con olor a limón. Había una sola ventana, en medio de una fila de retretes públicos con tres paredes, que tenían enfrente una hilera de lavabos y espejos. El rubio impulsivo fue directo hacia el ventanal. Lo abrió con un movimiento demasiado brusco, casi pensé que el cristal se partiría y caerían contra el suelo de la calle, pero por suerte eso no llegó a ocurrir.

—¿¡Pero que haces animal!—Le grité yo al ver que se subía hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, que debía de estar a unos dos metros treinta de altura.—Te vas a hacer daño.—Él tan solo me dio un pequeño empujón y bajó sin más. Le miré sorprendido.

—Venga, bajar deprisa, no tenemos todo el día...—Dijo tan solo. Yo me volví hacia Near, queriendo hacerle saber que prefería que él se lanzara antes que yo, pero por la forma en la que apartó sus ojos grises de mí me hizo saber que ni de broma pensaba tirarse antes de mi. Suspiré y me apoyé en la ventana, me senté tratando de hacer que la distancia hasta el suelo fuera menor, pero aun era bastante grande, así que me colgué y con mucho cuidado me dejé caer.

—Te toca, bola de algodón—Gritó Mello desde abajo hacia la ventana, el albino se asomó, analizó todo lo que nos rodeaba e hizo una mueca.

—Matt,—Me llamó—Si puedes cógeme, no me apetece nada darme un golpe.

—Vale...—Me encogí de hombros y me coloqué en posición para agarrarle si tenía una mala caída o algo. Él se tiró del mismo modo que yo, y le sujeté antes de que llegara siquiera a tocar el suelo. Mello murmuró "nenita" y caminó hacia la salida del callejón en el que estábamos.

Después de vagabundear durante unos minutos encontramos una cabina telefónica, en la que Mello introdujo rápidamente las monedas que Amy nos había dado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOTEL NOZOMI. SUITE DE AMY.<em>**

_Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco que apenas abrigaba, llegando tan solo hasta mis rodillas, sin embargo no sentía ni frió ni calor. A pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, podía ver la habitación en la que estaba sin ningún problema. _

_Era blanca, sin ventanas ni puertas, vacía por completo, y yo en el medio, levitando a un metro treinta del suelo aproximadamente, con mi cabello castaño cayendo sin llegar a rozar si quiera el claro suelo. _

_Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, no me podía mover, ni siquiera un miserable dedo, tan solo apretar los parpados. Por el momento no me quejaba, no era una sensación desagradable, tan solo notaba como el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, como siempre, hasta que decidí ponerme a pensar en lo que en estos momentos estaba ocurriendo. ¿Que hacia en una habitación deshabitada y flotando en el aire? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué ha estado ocurriendo? ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Nada más me hice esas preguntas noté una fuerte presión en mi pecho y me caí contra el suelo. _

_El golpe tendría que haber sido doloroso, y mucho, pero apenas sentí un cosquilleo. Abrí mis ojos despacio, realmente estaba sola, ciertamente no había nadie...Empecé a temblar, primero por la zona del busto, era una escalofriante sensación que se extendió con velocidad por todo mi cuerpo, recordando el malestar de cuando uno está enfermo...una tétrica impresión de debilidad y abandono. _

_Sin quererlo me levanté con mucha flojeza. No controlaba ninguno de mis movimientos._

—_Tengo frió...—Fue lo único que dije empezando a caminar despacio hacia una de las paredes níveas. Para mi asombro, cuando llegué a una de ellas, en vez de golpearme y volver a caer al suelo la atravesé. Cuando traspase el obstáculo y volví a tener una visión decente de nuevo, alcancé a verme en un túnel completamente oscuro, y al final un pequeño hueco de luz._

_Escuché unas carcajadas infantiles y pasos veloces desde el final de la gruta. Automáticamente sonreí y saqué fuerzas, acelerando mi marcha, casi corriendo. El sonido de mis pies descalzos al golpear contra las baldosas negras resonaron por el gran callejón. Actuaba tan solo por impulso, llegando a creer, no, llegando a saber que al llegar al otro lado del paso me sentiría mejor y este asqueroso hormigueo desaparecería. _

_Pero no conseguí llegar, por lo menos no en el momento en el que las risas llenaban mis oídos como si fueran agradables notas musicales. Al cruzar por completo el callejón y llegar al otro lado hubo un fuerte estruendo, o al menos yo lo sentí. _

_El mundo perfecto que yo creía que llegaría a ver, la sensación de estar al fin en un hogar que me librara de este escalofrío...Se disipó delante de mi. El cielo azul era ahora rojo carmesí, las nubles blancas que me recordaban al algodón de azúcar eran negras, completamente oscuras y sin ningún tipo de parecido con aquel dulce que tanto me gustaba sentir en mis labios los días de feria de Winchester... El campo donde yo solía corretear durante mi infancia, y durante mis meses de trabajo en la Wammy's House, estaba completamente seco, y las flores muertas. El pequeño lago al lado del Orfanato que me había acogido no estaba repleto de agua cristalina y helada en la que normalmente hacia muecas junto con Trevis u otros niños, ahora estaba abarcado por sangre, pura sangre roja y escarlata que helaría los pelos a cualquiera. Y en el centro de todo, rodeado por una valla gótica que no se parecía en nada a la que yo recordaba, estaba la Wammy's House ardiendo. _

_Alcancé a escuchar varios gritos, de dolor, desesperación...provenientes del edificio que yo veía carbonizarse a mis pies, aullidos tan fuertes y roncos que te harían pensar que alguien estaba rayando con sus manos o arrancando las cuerdas vocales de la persona u ser vivo que en ese momento estuviera dando semejante alarido. Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, de una forma descontrolada, al igual que mi respiración. Varias sombras se movieron dentro de la mansión que era aquel hogar para niños sin padres, distinguí el cuerpo de Roger, también el de Liliana, el de varios huérfanos, todos ardiendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, mientras que en mi cabeza se superponían las palabras "escapa" y "Kira". ¿Kira? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?._

_Realmente quería escapar, correr tan lejos como mis piernas pudieran resistir, pero cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y salir a toda máquina, los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche del cumpleaños de Taylor vinieron a mi mente, llenándome aun más de odio y miedo, sin embargo, fue justo el impulso que necesité para voltearme y correr hacia el ardiente orfanato. _

_Mis pies me empezaron a doler, y a pesar de acercarme al aterrador y abrasador hospicio sentía un profundo frió, mas no me detuve, continué sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas saladas, sin saber por qué, resbalaban sin cesar por mis mejillas. _

_La puerta del asilo infantil estaba destrozada, así que entré sin ningún problema. Una llama se aferró a la tela de mi vestido blanco empezando a hacerlo arder, yo creí que el fuego me consumiría, tal como estaba haciendo con el lugar que más me importaba, pero no, tan solo cambió el color de mi atavío volviéndolo negro. Ignoré el hecho, salté hacia el lado derecho del pasillo y vi a Mello parado mientras las llamas le rodeaban sin llegar a tocarle, en la sala de descanso. Aligeré hacia él, ya que era el más cercano para poder salvar. Al llegar a donde se encontraba me di cuenta de que había más personas a su lado que eran; ese investigador ojeroso, el inteligente Near y el tranquilo Matt. Los cuatro mirando por la ventana el terrible mundo que había fuera del cristal. _

_Sonó una voz algo distante, un sonido muy molesto, "¿Dejaras que te quiten lo que más te importa de nuevo?" era lo que escuché seguido de una macabra risa. _

—_No—Contesté a la voz. ¡No sé por qué, no controlo mis movimientos ni mis palabras!_

_Miré hacia delante y continué mi camino hacia el cristal, al pasar entre L y Mello, Matt y Near. _

_Al cruzar por entre ellos sentí como si me agarraran y quisieran evitar que siguiera caminando, pero avancé escabulléndome de sus débiles agarres. Atravesé el cristal, al igual que la anterior pared. Después de eso sentí la misma risa tenebrosa de antes cerca de mi oído, me viré para ver de quien provenía esa carcajada y tan solo pude ver una figura negra y sin una forma precisa que me apuñalaba en el estómago con un cuchillo. No sentía dolor, ningún escozor y ardor por la herida, solo paz mientras veía como los sucesores de esa maldita letra abrían los ojos sorprendidos. De alguna manera extraña comprendí que esa sombra era una amenaza para todas aquellas personas que me importaban, por lo que me saqué la daga del estomagó y se la incrusté en el medio de las cejas, haciéndole caer junto a mí. En el suelo quemado me retorcí de dolor, viendo como el líquido escarlata salía con rapidez de mi interior hasta que mi supuesta vida se consumió..._

El sonido de un tono de teléfono móvil se esparció por la antes silenciosa suite del hotel Nozomi, apartando bruscamente a una agitada Amy de su sueño, el cual aparentemente se trataba de una pesadilla, pues se irguió empapada de sudor e hiperventilando.

La castaña respiró hondo y agarró el teléfono rápido.

—¿D-Diga?—Dijo ella acariciándose la cabeza y el cuello. Su voz temblaba.

—Amy, hemos conseguido escapar, ven a por nosotros ¡YA!, hace frío—Era Mello. La castaña en esa circunstancia sin dudarlo habría sonreído, habría saltado y habría gritado de alegría, pero en estos momentos tan solo pudo asentir ligeramente con la cabeza sintiendo aun esas tétricas carcajadas dentro de su mente, burlándose de ella y del miedo que ahora mismo creaba una fuerte presión en su pecho y provocaba un sin fin de temblores por todo su cuerpo.

—Si...¿Donde estáis?—Sus parpados increíblemente abiertos eran un claro signo del miedo que la englobaba.

—Amy, ¿Estás bien?—Ahora sonó la voz de Matt—Suenas...no sé, diferente...

—N-no os preocupéis—Susurró con tartamudeando con temeroso tono—S-solo necesito que me de el aire...Decirme donde estáis...

—mmm...—Hubo un pequeño minuto de silencio.— cerca del restaurante..._Meshi_

—Ya sé cual es—La ojiazul esbozó con mucho esfuerzo una sonrisa—En unos minutos estoy con vosotros, por lo que más queráis quedaros cerca de ese restaurante y no os mováis.

—Vale.—Y después de esa palabra tan simple sonaron los pitidos que indicaban que la llamada había finalizado. Ella se levantó tambaleándose, y deslizándose hacia la puerta trató de olvidarse de lo que había soñado.

Al salir a la calle pidió un taxi y se sentó distraída en el asiento de delante.

—Al _Meshi_—dijo con calma.

—Entendido—Le respondió el taxista arrancando el vehículo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡Ay! No me acaba de convencer este capítulo...pero es que tenía que subir algo.<strong>**

****Lamento el GRAN retraso, pero parece que todos mis profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para poner exámenes y he tenido toda esta semana cargadita... y lo peor de todo, aun me quedan exámenes para la siguiente. -.- yuhu... No he podido dibujar, no he podido leer, no he podido escribir (casi) ¡no he podido hacer nada!, solo estudiar, estudiar y estudiar...****

****¡Ups! Bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mis "maravillosos" días en el instituto. Como ya dije antes, este capítulo no me acaba de convencer, pero necesitaba aterrorizar a Amy de este modo para que en un futuro fuera capaz de hacer algo MUY importante...creo que con eso dejo las cosas muy claras...cachis...Bueno, o puede que no...Si, creo que si...Etto, bueno, solo os pido que si este Cap no os gusta lo perdonéis :P pues en un futuro será (creo) una parte sustancial.****

****Bueno, un saludo ^.^****

****Ah todo esto... heladodecoco, como en clase no me haces caso...tengo que pedirte que por favor o subas tus fanfictions o que me los dejes leer en clase ¡Jolín, que te encanta dejarme con la curiosidad! ¬¬****


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 9-**_Los vuelos cancelados nos dan una oportunidad_

La castaña miró con el ceño fruncido a la puerta de la suite, preguntándose si ocurriría algo malo si la atravesaba y se marchaba hacia el restaurante para poder desayunar una deliciosa bola de arroz, sopa de miso y un poco de pescado al grill, pues estaba hambrienta, ya que desde la noche pasada no había probado bocado, y la brusca aventura, junto con el reencuentro con L, la había alterado demasiado, poniéndola muy nerviosa, y eso, afectaba principalmente a su estomago, formando un agujero negro capaz de tragarse la cocina entera de cinco restaurantes diferentes.

Quedarse o no quedarse allí sentada, esa era la cuestión que se debatía con entusiasmo en su cabeza. Antes de decidirse, optó repasar los sucesos en su cabeza, ya que todavía no se podía creer lo que ocurría.

—_¡Al fin llegas!—Gruñó Mello cuando observó a Amy descender del taxi, el vehículo con el que había decidido ella ir en su busca. Los tres sucesores se subieron veloces al coche al sentir la molesta y fría brisa de invierno de la ciudad, acompañado por unos cuantos copos de nieve que volvían a caer de las nubes grisáceas, las cuales amenazaban con lluvia el día de mañana._

_Durante el viaje de vuelta al hotel Nozomi no dijeron palabra alguna, tanto la ojiazul como los tres "justicieros"._

_Al llegar tan solo se acostaron. Matt y Mello en una habitación, juntos, y Near en otra, esta última habitación contaba solo con una cama. Amy, para no molestarles, decidió pasar la noche en el comedor, de todos modos no sería capaz de dormirse._

_Sobre las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, unos minutos después de que la joven consiguiera conciliar el sueño, después de muchas batallas en su mente contra la culpa o el miedo, por lo que había hecho y por lo que había soñado, sonó el teléfono móvil, con la melodía que ella adjudicó a Roger Ruvie para cuando le llamara. Ese tono le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Un escalofrío la recorrió, dejando un rastro de un incomodo calor abrasador, cargado de culpa y pánico, seguido de frío desolador. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro y aceptó la llamada que tenía en espera, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de desobedecer. Tarde o temprano, Ruvie acabaría por llamarla._

_Mientras ella le contaba a Roger todo lo sucedido, todas las pequeñas aventuras vividas en Japón con los sucesores, y se mostraba como la única culpable de esta última fuga, Mello salió de la habitación, cansado y molestó porque, supuestamente, la odiosa melodía del móvil de la castaña, estando a el volumen más bajo, le había apartado bruscamente de un sueño. Al verla y oírla durante apenas quince segundos comprendió con quien hablaba, y eso le puso muy nervioso._

—_¡Cuelga!—Le gritó, con tanta fuerza que Roger llegó a escucharle._

—_¡No puedo!—Contestó Amy, nerviosa._

—_¡Dale al botón rojo! ¡Si que puedes!_

—_¡Mello!—La voz de Roger sonó desde el teléfono, como si realmente estuviera allí al lado de ellos dos. Si antes tenía pocas ganas de volver, ahora tenia menos. _

_Al acabar esta discusión, el rubio accedió a explicar las cosas. "Es nuestro ídolo, se está jugando el cuello en un caso del cual seguramente, como Watari dijo, no saldrá vivo, nosotros como sus sucesores debemos ayudarle en esto, y Amy, como buena empleada de la Wammy's House, quiso ayudarnos a nosotros, para que así podamos defender a Ryuzaki, no creo que hayamos hecho nada malo, tan solo intentar proteger a la persona más inteligente del planeta en estos momentos en los que se está indefenso" Ese fue el pequeño discurso que Mello le soltó a el sr. Ruvie, el cual tan solo le respondió con un "Yo no escojo, escoge Ryuzaki, y dijo que volvierais". _

_Near y Matt se levantaron más tarde, recibiendo las noticias de la reciente llamada. Estos dos no mostraron gran cambio en su rostro, pues esto era claramente esperado, L no iba a permitir que sus tres sucesores se arriesgaran junto él, eso estaba claro, L nunca sería capaz de dejar a unos niños adentrarse en un mundo tan peligroso ¿No? La verdad es que Amy no podía opinar mucho sobre eso, ya que ni conocía gran cosa sobre los casos de L, ni quería hacerlo, por lo que apartó de su mente, con suma facilidad, lo cual le sorprendió, cualquier pensamiento hacia L y esperó a recibir la llamada de Watari que Roger le avisó que le daría, para quedar en el nuevo hotel en el que el detective se había alojado, y desde allí, ir de nuevo hacia un aeropuerto, pues las vacaciones, como castigo por desobedecer de tal forma, Amy tendría que renunciar a ellas. Era eso o que la despidieran, por lo que no lo dudó ni un maldito segundo y aceptó el hecho de olvidarse de su semana libre tan ansiada._

_A las nueve Watari les fue a recoger, y a las nueve y cuarto llegaron al hotel en el que ahora se encuentran. No se toparon con L ni una sola vez, y ella agradecía eso, no quería ver al hombre que estaba haciendo tanto daño a los tres huérfanos que ella tanto adoraba admiraba, no quería... En estos momentos, seguramente, el agradable anciano estea sacando, como sea, cuatro billetes de vuelta hacia Inglaterra, para esta vez, ir de verdad y no volver aquí, ni entrometerse en los planes de L, aunque fuera para ayudarle, hasta que el caso Kira acabe._

La chica lanzó un suspiro. Ya se acabó, todo volvería a la normalidad con el tiempo, volverían a la Wammy' House y nada de esto habrá ocurrido. "Como si nada hubiera pasado" Pensó con tanta ligereza como si susurrara hacia su interior, buscando acomodar sus pensamientos. "¿Como si nada hubiera pasado?" "¡Como si nada hubiera pasa...

El sonido de golpes en la puerta la hizo apartarse de sus reflexiones.

—¿Quien es?—Preguntó desganada, con voz ronca y demostrando como podía que no quería ver a nadie más que no fuera el agradable Watari con los billetes de avión.

—Ryuzaki—contestó un sonido simplón y monótona. Amy arqueó una de las cejas y fingió un suicidio con las manos, colocándose los dedos indice y medio, en las sienes, simulando que su mano era una pistola, chasqueó su lengua y se dejó caer como si de verdad estuviera muerta.—Me gustaría hablar, bueno, que me expliquéis lo que habéis hecho y por qué, ahora que tengo un rato libre mientras mis agentes desayunan abajo.

—Ahora mismo ellos están dormidos, creo que debieron de pasar una mala noche, quizás es por ver como su ídolo no les hacia ni puto caso.—Se cruzó de brazos sin levantarse del suelo.

—Te agradecería que no usaras un vocabulario tan soez, y aunque estén dormidos, despiértalos, pero antes, ábreme la puerta.

—Eres increíble...—Musitó—No pienso despertarles para que les eches en cara algo, creo que estarán mejor si no hablan contigo.

—Eres una empleada, asi que obedece, ábreme la puerta y despiértales

—Con una condición, no les reproches nada.

—Les reprocharé si les tengo que reprochar.

—tsé, ¿No pagas tu esta habitación? Pues tendrás tu la llave, porque a mi, no me la han dado.

—Normal, escaparías con mis sucesores ¿verdad?—Parecía que se empezaban a retar, pero era algo que ella no era capaz de percibir, pues L seguía teniendo el mismo tono de voz que al principio de la conversación.—tan solo pretendía ser amable.—Introdujo la llave metálica, Amy la escuchó, después la puerta se echó a un lado.

—Se nota que eres amable...—Dijo con sarcasmo mientras iba hacia la habitación en la que se encontraban los huérfanos.

L cerró la puerta cuando entró y se acomodó en el primer sofá que vio, con su peculiar postura, que más tarde helaría a la castaña. Desde el salón se escuchó como la cabezota chica despertaba, como L había mandado, a los tres sucesores, que nada más escuchar la letra "mágica" salieron corriendo de la cama, al menos Mello y Matt, mientras que Near iba más calmado, hacia el comedor. Al salir, Amy se sorprendió de ver a L así sentado, ¿Sobre los talones? ¿Este hombre es normal? Nadie en su sano juicio se sentaría de esa forma delante de nadie, y mucho menos en un hotel de semejante categoría. Los tres huérfanos se sentaron en frente, Mello estiró las piernas en la mesa, Matt las apoyo en el brazo del sofá y Near dejó colgar la pierna izquierda. No era la primera vez que veía sentados de ese modo a los tres, de todos modos, esas posturas no son tan extrañas, pero la de L, si que lo era.

Amy miró hacia la puerta con los ojos brillantes, su estómago lanzó un pequeño gruñido quejándose de la falta de trabajo. Hizo un amago de salir, para ver mediante la reacción que tendría el detective, si tendría el permiso de abandonar la habitación.

—No salgas de la habitación—Dijo L , los tres huérfanos se giraron hacia Amy, se que hallaba congelada, frente su vía de escape. Lanzó un suspiro y se volvió hacia los demás, sentándose con la espalda bien recta en uno de los sillones individuales.—Bien, quiero que me expliquéis el por qué, de abandonar la Wammy's House para venir hasta aquí.

—¿Aun no está claro?—Dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño, contestando por los sucesores, con la brusquedad con la cual ellos jamas le responderían.—¡Por ti! Porque aun por increíble que parezca, hay gente que se preocupa por... por alguien como tú.

—Yo no creo que lo que sientan sea preocupación—Le respondió L tranquilo—Para mi que lo que quieren es superarse a si mismos ayudándome en el caso.

—¿estás diciendo que nadie se preocupa por ti?—Preguntó Amy.

—Si—Dijo L.

—Un momento—Se adentró Mello en la conversación—¿Y Watari?

—Él es diferente—La voz de L de alguna manera, crispaba los nervios de Amy. En tan pocos segundos que había conversado con él, había sentido unas enormes ganas de levantarse, salir corriendo, como de costumbre, pero volver con un bate, algo, con lo que golpearle la cara hasta que su cerebro, el cual supuestamente era prodigioso, quedara puesto realmente en su lugar y viera que, las tres personas que tiene delante, por lo menos Mello, se preocupan por él, o por lo menos buscan que estea bien. Sin embargo, el asocial detective parecía incapaz de verlo. "Es ciego en sentimientos", pensó Amy, tratando de buscar una excusa con la cual calmar sus nervios e instintos agresivos.—Aun no habéis respondido.

—Respondió Amy por nosotros, vinimos por ti, porque no queremos que mueras a manos de una persona tan cobarde como lo es Kira.—Respondió Near rizándose el plateado cabello, que brillaba bastante bajo la luz del sol que entraba tímida por la ventana.

—¿En serio?—Pareció sorprendido, Amy también mostró estupefacción en su rostro, pero diferente, ella estaba extrañada de que L no acabara de creerse que la gente pudiera hacer algo por el. ¿Tan horrible era Ryuzaki como para que nadie quiera defenderle?— Bien, vale, ¿Y como llegasteis?

—¿No te lo dijeron?—Preguntó Matt—Nos hicimos pasar por sus primos en el aeropuerto—Señaló a Amy—Entramos sin problemas, la seguridad es muy mala allí.

—entiendo, bien, me marcho ya, sé lo que tengo que saber y los demás están por subir, hacer lo que Watari os mande, y volver a la Wammy's House—Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vas ya?—Preguntó Mello levantándose del sofá.

—¿Y por qué no he de marcharme?, ya tengo lo que quería saber y los agentes van a volver a la habitación. Ya lo dije antes

—Normal que te sorprendieras cuando dijeron que querían defenderte, te comportas tan mal con ellos que para qué...—Suspiró Amy. L tan solo la miró pensativo, esa chica, la misma que ayer veía algo asustadiza, ahora se mantenía bien erguida, con los ojos azules centrados en los suyos grisáceos. Las cejas oscuras de la chica, finas, se mantenían juntas, provocando una expresión de visible enfado en su rostro. Su labio rosado estaba apretado, para que así, cada palabra que soltara fuera escupida directamente hacia él, buscando dañarle, o por lo menos, hacerle sentir lo que sienten sus sucesores.

Su cabello castaño, iba suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, algo ondulado, ya no tenía el cabello liso del otro día. Un mechón delantero iba sujeto por una trenza que caía frente el hombro izquierdo. Iba libre de cualquier anillo u otro complemento, tan solo llevaba un jersey gris y un pantalón vaquero, ropa simple, pero aun así más "formal" que la que él usaba habitualmente. La castaña se dio cuenta de que el detective la estaba analizando y se levantó del sofá molesta, pero sin decir nada, se deslizó hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones dentro de la suite, una cualquiera, y se encerró en ella. Cuando la moza salió de su campo de visión, L se centró en sus sucesores, pues el otro día apenas tuvo tiempo de verles bien, los cuales eran ya bastante diferentes que en las fotos. Mello, el rubio, tenía una camisa blanca con las mangas negras y un pantalón oscuro, descalzo. Su cabello rubio iba sujeto por una coleta, pequeña, pero aun asi sujetaba la porción de pelo suficiente para que no pareciera uno de esos perros enanos con chichas en la cabeza, que les hacia parecer tontos. Near, llevaba una camisa blanca, de botones oscuros, un pantalón claro y descalzo también, con su pelo sin peinar y blanco por completo. Sus ojos grises como los de él, también le analizaban, cada movimiento, cada expresión, por mínima o inexistente que fuera. Y por último, el pelirrojo que le miraba con más curiosidad que con admiración, a diferencia de los otros dos.

Este sucesor tenia un aire diferente, no era lo mismo que los otro dos, quizás sea porque casi ni se molestaba en mantener la mirada a L, cosa que Mello y Near, se esforzaron por hacer. Matt llevaba unas goggles en su cabeza, sin poner, acomodadas en su frente, aplastando un poco su flequillo pelirrojo algo despeinado como el de Near. Portaba una sudadera negra y un pantalón vaquero con rayas separadas unos veinticinco centímetros unas de otras, horizontales. A diferencia de los demás no iba calzado, sino que llevaba unos zapatos negros.

L se dispuso de una vez por todas a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó un fuerte estampido proveniente de la habitación en la cual Amy se había encerrado hace poco. Pero siguió hacia delante, pues al parecer nadie allí se había sorprendido de eso, asi que dedujo que sería normal. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su habitación sin más miramientos. Dentro de aquella habitación, de la cual se había escuchado el sonido, Amy se miraba la mano enfadada. Se había golpeado con la esquina de la mesa de noche con la muñeca, la derecha, la cual usaba para dibujar. Parecía que todo le salía mal siempre que ese engendro pasaba por su lado. Probó a girarla, a darle vueltas, pero la esa zona le dolía demasiado, se le había hinchado rápido. Una marca morada cubría la parte, se levantó dejando la mano muerta y procurando no moverla.

—¿Hay hielo?—Preguntó más calmada al ver que la persona que odiaba ya se había ido.

—Como no bajes al restaurante...—Respondió Matt y lanzó una mirada hacia la muñeca, que escondía ella detrás de su camisa.—¿Para que lo necesitas?

—Me he dado un pequeño golpe en la habitación, en la muñeca, quiero bajar el hinchazón—Se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes por el hielo, te has dado ya tantos golpes que tu organismo sea acostumbrado, no se te hinchara, ni te dolará ni nada—Contestó Mello enfadado dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Es en la derecha, si fuera en la izquierda aun me arriesgaría a no echar hielo, pero es que con esta dibujo—Sacó la mano y señaló el golpe mientras sonreía de una forma chulesca.—Prefiero no correr riesgos.

—¿Te morirás por no dibujar?—Le reprochó Mello de nuevo.

—Ya me gustaría verte a ti con caries sin poder probar tu chocolate.—Matt rió ante la respuesta de Amy. Después de eso ella fue hacia el baño y se escuchó como abría la villa. Seguramente para tenerla bajo algo frío mientras no era capaz de tener el agua congelada.

Al cabo de quince minutos o así, la puerta se abrió, era Watari, que parecía que tenía un debate mental por el aspecto de su rostro. Como si no supiera alegrarse o entristecerse.

—...¿Nos vamos ya?—Preguntó Mello levantándose, indeciso, Amy apareció de nuevo en el salón cubriéndose la herida con una toalla.

—Al parecer os iréis dentro de una semana, todos los vuelos a Inglaterra se han cancelado, por niebla.—El rubio sintió una explosión de alegría mientras que Amy dudaba, al igual que Watari, de si alegrarse o llorar, pero decidió sacar una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces...?—Preguntó Near buscando más información sobre lo que ocurriría.

—Habrá que hablar con L sobre los hechos, voy a hablar con él ahora mismo y ya os diré lo que ocurrirá—Dicho esto salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado y lentitud, Amy, indecisa, sin saber si tenia que actuar o no, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Puedes traer hielo?—Watari asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Amy mantenía la bolsa helada apoyada contra su muñeca, mordiéndose el labio para no derramar una pequeña lágrima, mientras que L, de pie y apoyado en la puerta cerrada de nuestra habtiación, nos miraba sin saber que hacer. Mello parecía bastante alegre, sonreía seguido, aunque tratara de no hacerlo. Él estaba de pie, apoyado contra la ventana cerrada, con los brazos cruzados. Near, sentado, como el acostumbra y analizando todas las facciones de las personas de la sala, las cuales eramos, Amy, L, Near, Mello, Watari y yo.

—Entonces...—Habló L—¿Los vuelos se cancelaron?—Repitió...

—Si—Respondió Watari—Por niebla, el de ayer era el último.

Amy levantó la cabeza y sonrió. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse junto L una semana más, no le gustaba el tener que quedarse aquí más tiempo sintiendo que él estaba cerca, pero si ello le molestaba, se quedaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. No entiendo porque le odia tanto...Ni si quiera le conoce...¿Estará a favor de Kira? Con sus juguetones ojos azules dijo, sin hablar "He ganado este asalto" Después volvió a bajar la cabeza, apretando con más fuerza la bolsa. Su muñeca herida, empezaba a tornarse roja por el frío.

—Podría pedirte que les llevaras en helicóptero...pero, si hay niebla, prefiero no correr el riesgo—¿Por Watari o por nosotros? O quizás ¿por todos? ¿No quería que tuviéramos un accidente nosotros o Watari? Es decir...¿A quien no quería arriesgar? ¿A sus sucesores? ¿A Watari? Esa misma pregunta se reflejó en los rostros de mi grupo.—Tendréis que quedaros una semana, no quiero perderos de vista, puede que os volváis a escapar...—Empezó a explicar—Me seguiréis, si me cambio de hotel, al haber pasado veinte minutos de mi ida, no saldréis de las habitaciones sin que yo o Watari os lo permitamos, y en caso de que os dejáramos salir, Watari iría como vuestro escolta, volveríais antes de las nueve de la tarde y no saldríais antes de las ocho de la mañana—Me hizo gracia ver como cambiaba la cara de Amy a medida que L decía las normas, se podía ver perfectamente el paso de la actitud burlona a enojada. Daba la sensación de que con cada palabra que L soltaba, Amy recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago—Y no me dirigiréis la palabra por los pasillos a no ser de que yo os la dirija primero, ¿entendido?

—E-entendido—Mello también parecía algo enfadado.

—Vale.—Contestó Near.

—Como pidas—Dije yo, la verdad, me importaban poco sus prohibiciones, tan solo pensaba en que pasasen cuanto antes los días y volver a la Wammy's House.

—Vale...—Dijo Amy seguido de un quejido. L le miró curioso y se acercó a su herida, la castaña sintió la necesidad de apartarse, pero no lo hizo, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, o eso fue lo que me pareció. Ryuzaki, tan pancho, le sacó la bolsa de hielo y analizó su muñeca hinchada, después dejó que se la volviera a poner.

—parece un esguince de muñeca, ponle hielo durante veinte o treinta minutos, cada tres o cuatro horas, durante dos o tres días, y si te sigue doliendo, ve a un médico a que te la sane.—Y dicho esto se marchó por la puerta, con la cabeza agachada por andar encorvado y las manos en los bolsillos, Watari salió tras el y cerró la puerta. Dejándonos solos a cuatro personas en la flor de su vida, en una ciudad llena de curiosidades, en un país nuevo y al lado de la persona a la que dos de ellos querían proteger...No era muy buena idea dejarnos solos, pero al parecer, aun les quedaba algo de confianza, o tal vez sabían que nos tenían tan bien agarrados que no daríamos un solo paso sin su consentimiento. Amy miró hacia la bolsa de hielo, frunció el ceño y levantó la otra mano, la izquierda, para tener un reloj y controlar el tiempo hasta que pudiera quitarse el hielo. Parecía sorprendida, aunque no quisiera enseñarlo. Mello y Near se miraron durante un segundo, casi parecía que explotarían chispas.

—Bueno, tenemos una semana para demostrarle lo que valemos y que nos deje quedarnos—Dijo el rubio, buscando a una esperanza a la que aferrarse. Ya sabía yo, que no iba a rendirse con tanta facilidad.

¡hooooola! Siento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con las clases, y atrapada en un juego de rol online ._.

Intenté mejorar en un programa para pintar, llamado Paint tool Sai, pero no hay manera, nop, me sigue quedando mal. ._. y por eso me "deprimí", entre comillas porque a los quince segundos ya estaba tan feliz comiendo galletas mientras veía el capitulo de la muerte de Light (?).

Ahora que ya saqué a fuera la parte que me era mas difícil, es decir, la de conseguir que Amy se quedara junto con L y los demás, la historia me saldrá de golpe, si no me vuelvo a viciar al juego de rol ._. (para los que tengan curiosidad, el juego se llama Perfect World) ¡Tengo que subir de nivel con la hechicera y la acuatice! T^T parezco tonta...

Bueno, para los que tengan curiosidad también, por ver mi desastre con el Sai, os dejo aquí la página para que veáis, si queréis la cutrez que hice sobre Mello y Amy:

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = x X x X s m i l e X x X # / d 4 o 1 1 n v

tan solo juntar los espacios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14-**_Son una molestia_

**Día uno.**

Recogió todo su extenso cabello castaño en una coleta y se dispuso a tirarse en el sofá, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Era lo único que podría hacer en todo el día, no tenía otra cosa mejor para hacer... Mello seguía dormido en su habitación, Matt estaba con ella, se levantó hace apenas unos minutos, y no hacía otra cosa que no fuera prestar atención a su maquinita. Near, por otro lado, no se sabía si estaba despierto o si estaba dormido, pues no había salido de su habitación para nada, tampoco había hecho ningún ruido que mostrara signos de vida.

Tumbada en el cómodo sofá de la carísima suite del impresionante hotel en el que L los había registrado, se quedó mirando al techo, y no se le ocurrió nada más divertido que ponerse a contar las baldosas, pero por hacerlo más interesante, por si el hecho de contar baldosas no fuera aburrido ya, decidió contarlas en francés.

"une, deux, trois..." empezó a contar con calma, no había problema, no se olvidó de ese maldito idioma que suspendió dos veces durante su vida de estudios en el instituto. En cierto modo eso le molestaba, no era capaz de recordarlo durante aquella época, sin embargo ahora, podía hablarlo sin problemas, ya que durante los primeros días en japón, los que pasó antes de todo lo ocurrido con su familia, conoció a un agradable canadiense que también estaba de erasmus por aquí. Mack, así se llamaba. Ese chico tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, casi marrón, un poco largo, aunque no sobrepasaba los hombros y unos ojos comunes, color castaño, pero eran muy brillantes y atrayentes. Aún se acuerda de la ropa con la que el conoció, una sudadera roja, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis blancos. Se movía a los sitios con recelo, parecía tímido y callado, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, y tan solo se comportaba así por el hecho de estar en un sitio diferente a el suyo.

Amy le conoció, y entabló una amistad casi instantánea con él cuando a este se le cayó la cartera por los pasillos de la salida del aeropuerto. Al ser los dos nuevos en ese nuevo país, Japón, no se separaron, incluso resultó que fueron a la misma residencia.

Durante el tiempo que ambos practicaban la escritura japonesa ya que a la hora de escribirlo se le complicaba la cosa, solían hablar en japonés, para adaptarse mejor, sin embargo, a Mack le hacía gracia las mordidas en la lengua que se llevaba Amy cuando balbuceaba el francés, por lo que lo hablaba muy a menudo para fastidiarla un poco y ver la cara de tonta que se le quedaba.

Sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlo, era un chico amable, hablaba con calma y era un poco lento de movimiento, pero rápido de mente. La última vez que se llamaron fue el día anterior a la muerte de toda su familia. Mack le había llamado más veces, días después de la tragedia, dos o tres días después, mas Amy estaba deprimida y no quería hablar con nadie, así que cuando le llamó por cuarta vez le dijo que no quería hablar, que estaba pasando un momento difícil y que mejor no la molestara. Mack obedeció.

¡eso es! Podía llamarle ahora, explicarle el por qué de su contestación hace unos meses y pedirle perdón.

Se levantó con un enérgico salto y corrió hacia una de sus bolsas, cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su amigo de la forma más rápida que le permitían sus dedos.

El Pi pi pi del teléfono le ponía nerviosa, ya casi no podía esperar a escuchar la voz tranquila de ese chico.

—¿si? ¿Am* eres tú?—Era sin duda la voz de Mack, y parecía contento de recibir la llamada.—¡wow! No me puedo creer que me hayas llamado, ya te echaba de menos ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo? Me has tenido muuuuy preocupado.—Ahora su tono de voz era acusador, y claramente buscaba una respuesta convincente.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo que te dije hace unos meses—Dijo riendo nerviosa mientras empezaba a rizarse un mechón de la coleta.—Pero la culpa es tuya también por no llamar una semana o o cuatro días después.

—Es que pensé que sería mejor que llamaras tú, pero no lo hiciste hasta ahora...No estarás metidas en cosas raras ¿verdad?

—¡claro que no! Lo que pasó es que mi vida dio muchísimos giros.

—Entiendo... por cierto ¿Estás en Japón?

—Si, vine hace unos días ¿y tú?

—Si, aun estoy aquí, pero mañana me marcho a Canadá para ver a mi familia, por lo que me vino genial que me llamaras, así puedo invitarte a venir conmigo, estoy a tiempo de pedir otro billete más, sería divertido que conocieras a mi familia, les hablé de ti y les pareciste simpática.

—¿En serio? ¡siempre quise ver Canadá! Pero...—El estómago de Amy empezó a doler en tan solo pensar que tenía que rechazar su oferta.—Como mucho, puedo ir a despedirme, espera, igual si suplico puedo pasar este día contigo...si tengo suerte—Añadió al final de mala gana, mirando a la pared que separaba las habitaciones de L de la suya con cierto odio.

—Dicho de esa forma parece que estás atrapada en algún sitio ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sip, perfectamente ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Bueno... en ese caso, me gustaría pasar mi último día aquí contigo, y tal vez, cuando puedas, te llevaré conmigo a Canadá.—La castaña se soltó la coleta del pelo y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Con una sola mano sacó de uno de los cajones del mueble un cepillo para el pelo, empezó a pasárselo por la cabeza, dejando el teléfono en manos libres para seguir hablando.

Matt, fuera del baño, curioso por la charla que tenía su profesora con el extraño, apagó su consola, se acercó un poco a la puerta y escuchó.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría. Es más, quiero acabar con todo de una vez e irme contigo.

Arqueó una ceja algo confuso, por suerte el móvil estaba lo suficiente alto como para poder escuchar lo que decía la otra persona.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Me acuerdo cuanto tiraste los deberes de la academia al suelo y decías "a la mierda los estudios, yo me hago power ranger"

—Pero los recogí después ¿o no? Porque era mi responsabilidad, y al igual que antes, igual ahora...

—Bueno, como quieras, ¿donde estás? Te paso a recoger. Dime una hora.

—Aún tengo que suplicar.

—En ese caso llámame cuando hayas suplicado, estaré esperando.

—Voy ahora mismo. Hasta luego—Y se dispuso a colgar, pero...

—Oye—La voz de Mack se entrecortaba un poco—Realmente te eché de menos.

Y después si colgó.

Matt se alejó de la puerta y volvió a su sitio. Cuando la castaña salió del baño tenía el cabello ondulado, y una trenza gruesa que pasaba por su hombro, también sus mejillas completamente encendidas, y sus ojos centelleaban, se veía muy feliz, sonreía con tanta fuerza que incluso parecía que su boca fuera a salirle de la cara de lo mucho que la ensanchaba. Ella, cargando con toda su alegría, fue hacia la maleta y escogió un conjunto que llevar, a Matt le extrañó. Nunca antes la había visto tan centrada para escoger atuendo, sin embargo, le gustó el resultado que obtuvo la elección de ropa de su profesora. Realmente era la primera vez que la veía tan guapa, jamás había pensado que la ropa podría hacer ver tan distinta a una persona.

Britt, en vez de llevar unos pantalones largos, llevaba una falda gris suave y corta, que le daban un aire femenino y le hacen ver como una de esas niñitas de las películas de amor que necesitan ser salvadas una y otra vez. En vez de una sudadera que le quedaba como dos tallas mas grandes se había puesto un una camisa de mangas largas, un chaleco por encima, negro que le quedaba bastante bien. Sus piernas tenían por encima unas medias transparentes, para defenderla aunque sea un poco del frío. En sus pies llevaba unas botas peludas, como las de esa niña del avión.

Mello se levantó justo cuando ella estaba llamando a Watari, por un teléfono que L les dio para que avisaran a el anciano cuando tuvieran la necesidad de algo, ya sea salir fuera o comida. El niño de cabellera dorada se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su amigo, sin dejar de mirar a su profesora, algo enfadado, porque era ella la que siempre le decía que se abrigara, que fuera hacia frió, pero ahora, en pleno invierno, ella tenía la cara de salir en falda corta y con solo un chaleco para aguantar su temperatura. Vale, puede que hoy no hiciera mucho frío, pero aun así le molestaba.

—Pues voy en seguida—Dijo ella y colgó el teléfono. Se giró hacia los dos que tenía detrás—¡Buenos días!

—¿Qué demonios haces así vestida?—Le reprochó Mello—Abrígate más.

—Je ne veux pas.—Le contestó divertida echando la lengua—au revoir—y salió por la puerta, esquivando un cojín que Mello le había lanzado directamente a la cara. Al salir cerró de forma suave y estiró su pierna para llamar a pequeñas patadas a la de L. Watari le había dicho que ahora que aun no había nadie en la suite del detective podría preguntarle si podía salir a dar una vuelta.

L había puesto la condición de que únicamente podían salir con Watari vigilandolos, pero ella quería ir sola, quería estar sola con su amigo, se lo había dicho a Watari, y este, que respetaba un poco más que L la intimidad de las personas, ante las súplicas de Amy, le dijo que le preguntara a L.

Se arregló un poco el cabello y dejó de sonreír cuando L le abrió la puerta. Parecía tener mal genio, o tal vez... tal vez el ya era así. Se acarició las mangas y buscó el aire necesario para expulsar las palabras, pero antes de poder soltarlas...

—¿No tienes frío así vestida?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería tener frió?—Durante unos segundos se quedó en blanco, pero después su cabeza volvió a funcionar—Ese no es el tema, verás, hoy es el último día que tengo para pasar con un viejo amigo antes de que se vaya y me preguntaba si...

—¿Si lo puedes pasar con el?—Dedujo enseguida el gran detective. Amy se relajó, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.—No veo por que no, dale tiempo a Watari para que venga e irá cont...

—Esa es la cuestión—Le interrumpió algo cortada. Por el tono de voz que se le había quedado parecía una niña ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? Insegura, con la mente completamente en blanco y teniendo como prioridad en su campo de visión esos ojos grises tan oscuros, con una pupila tan dilatada como un gato para ver en la oscuridad.—Es un amigo muy especial y quiero ir sola.

—¿Tu novio?, entiendo...

—No, ¿no? ¡no! No, solo es un amigo, pero es muy importante para mí...no sé si entiendes.

—Sin vigilancia no vas a ningún lado.—Dijo sin más.—Además, estoy ocupado, y de todas formas, Watari tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a una niña salir con un chico.

—¡¿Qué?—L intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices, y poner punto y final a la conversación, pero ella metió su pie en medio y evitó eso.—O-oye, esto es muy importante, solo es un día, y ma-mañana al aeropuerto, no es más...¡para, que me haces daño!

—Saca tu pie.

—Abre la puerta.

—Estoy en una situación algo tensa, ¿Te importa dejarme trabajar?

—Esto también es tenso para mi.—llevó sus manos hacia el borde de la puerta y empezó a hacer fuerza. Ryuzaki se sorprendió de la energía que ella tenía, no era lo que aparentaba, desde luego que no, pero aun así esa resistencia no era nada si L usaba todo su potencial, mas prefería no usarlo para no dañar los dedos delicados de la chica, pues se ganaba la vida con ellos dando clase en la Wammy's House.—O-oye, dijiste que estabas ocupado ¡déjame ayudarte!

L dejó de hacer fuerza en seguida, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Amy calló hacia delante y L se giró para no resultar dañado, siendo al final que Britt se golpeó de morros contra el suelo. Cuando se levantó se frotó la nariz y miró con cierto odio a el pálido hombre.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó L.

—No creo que pueda hacer mucho, pero ¿Qué tal si hago los recados que quieras durante toda la semana que me quede aquí? A cambio solo tienes que darme solo dos días de libertad...aunque con un día y cuatro horas me conformo ¿Por favor?

—No creo que ayudes mucho, según he visto eres bastante torpe—Amy sonrió con amabilidad a pesar de ese comentario, sintiendo como la vena de su frente se hinchaba. Mello podía llamarle torpe, burra o incluso drogada, porque a veces, cuando dibujaba se concentraba tanto que parecía abandonar el mundo terrenal, dándole un aire de persona, como diría Matt ''que acaba de chutarse algo'', pero L no, simplemente no se lo permitía.

—...Oh por dios, tan solo déjame ir, no voy a escapar, te lo juro, ¡oh!, ya sé—Apartó su pelo del cuello, agachó un poco su camisa y llevó sus manos a la nuca, se sacó con mucho cuidado un colgante, de cadena de plata, con un medallón en forma de corazón en el medio, plateado brillante, tan limpio que seguramente lo había limpiado hace poco. Amy extendió sus manos hacia L—este es un colgante de mi madre, primero fue de mi tatarabuela, después de mi bisabuela, mi abuela, mi madre y ahora mio, te lo dejaré mientras estoy fuera, soy incapaz de separarme de él, así que mientras lo tengas tu, de alguna manera estaré atada a ti, seré incapaz de escapar.—L dudó un momento de cogerlo o no, tan solo se quedó mirando. Cuando se dio cuenta, Amy aguantaba la risa, tenía una cara realmente estúpida, con los mofletes hinchados y sos ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó él sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—Esta escena sale en muchas películas bobaliconas de tortolitos—Dijo mientras reía.

—¿Y que tiene de gracioso eso?

—Que te odio.

—Eres muy sincera por lo que se ve.

—Soy incapaz de mentir desde que tengo cuatro años a no ser que sea algo importante.—Y se golpeó el pecho orgullosa.

—Pues a pesar de que me odias, estás comportándote muy diferente de las otras veces que te topaste conmigo.

—Eso era porque antes estaba confusa, no digo que ahora no lo esté, pero en estos momentos tengo más felicidad rondando por mi interior que incertidumbre.

—No, si se te nota.—Dijo a desgana.

—¿entonces? ¿puedo ir? Por favor.

—...—L se le quedó mirando. Realmente se sentían las ganas que tenía de que le diera una respuesta positiva a su petición, incluso parecía que sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, preparándose para dar un pequeño llanto dramático típico de las películas o series de humor. "¿realmente es adulta?" Se preguntó Ryuzaki a sí mismo. El cuerpo de la chica apenas parecía ser superior de los veinte años, y según le había dicho Watari,su hermano mayor le llevaba un año, y tenía diecinueve cuando murió, por lo que posiblemente ella tuviera dieciocho. El aire que la envolvía irradiaba juventud y ganas de conocer.

—La respuesta es...—Volvió a insistir ella mientras imitaba el sonido de unos tambores, esa banda sonora que se usa en los momentos de tensión en algunos concursos. Ryuzaki le miró algo extrañado. El colgante bailaba en el viento al ser sacudido, y creaba un suave sonido, el de un cascabel.

—Venga, vale, pero vuelve a las siete, como muy tarde...—tenía que deshacerse de ella ya mismo para poder trabajar, el tiempo era oro, y en estos momentos Kira, el famoso asesino, podía estar cubriendo pistas que le conducieran a él, así que era vital que ella dejara de molestarle. Ryuzaki levantó de nuevo la vista y vio esos ojitos azules brillantes, reflejando todos sus sentimientos en ese iris tan claro, del color del cielo. La sonrisa de Britt cambió de golpe, reforzando la felicidad reflejada en su mirar, las piernas blancas y casi desnudas temblaron y sus brazos se extendieron por completo,saltó hacia delante y abrazó a L.

—...¿Escuchaste algo sobre el espacio personal?—Comentó L algo malhumorado, no le gustaba que la gente se acercara tanto a él, y menos una completa desconocida.

—P-perdón—Dijo separándose de él de forma rápida—Es que me emocioné—Se relajó durante unos segundos, intentando hacer que su sonrisa se esfumara, pero volvió al cabo de un rato.—En serio gracias—Le dio el colgante a L, se despidió y corrió hacia el hall del hotel mientras marcaba el teléfono de Mack. Iba dando saltitos y casi parecía que bailaba, dio varios giros antes de llegar al ascensor, y mientras que este aparato no subía se dedicó a silbar una canción y saludar a cualquier persona que pasara por su lado. Ryuzaki lanzó un suspiro, metió el colgante en su bolsillo y se adentró de nuevo en su habitación.

—Que molestia son esos cuatro—Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y devoraba uno de los dulces que watari le había comprado.

* * *

><p><strong>perdón por no haber subido nada antes, pero es que con lo exámenes, los intentos de dibujar mejor, los ataques sorpresa de Inglaterra (Hetalia) y Alois (Kuroshitsuji II) se me iba la inspiración de golpe, y si aún por ende tengo poca, que se esfume la que tengo ya es demasiado.<strong>

**Sé que este capítulo está mal relatado y tal, pero como ya dije antes estoy de examenes y no pienso con claridad. Y por las faltas que seguramente tendrá pues bien... se me estropeó el autocorrector por lo que no me puedo fijar bien. Perdonar por favor esta parte tan desastrosa, lo compensaré con los siguientes.**

**Gracias por vuestra atención y perdón de nuevo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**¿Será amor?**

Revolvió despacio el café, que tenía un color bastante apetitoso y cuyo aroma era suave. Lanzó de nuevo un suspiro y dirigió su azulados ojos por la ventana de la cafetería, donde se veía un pequeño cielo azulado por donde ahora estaría volando el avión de Mack hacia Canadá. Se deprimió un poco por varios motivos, el primer motivo fue porque Mack se marchaba, se alejaría de nuevo. Y el segundo motivo, fue, porque aunque ya se lo esperaba, los vuelos hacia algunas partes de Europa estaban cancelados, por una densa niebla.  
>Le dio un sorbo al café y un pequeño mordisco a el croissant que tenía al lado. Cuando hubo tragado miró la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Eran apenas las diez y media de la mañana. Hizo una mueca, no quería volver tan pronto, por dios, estas eran sus vacaciones...Bueno, quizás se lo había buscado ella sola, no debió apoyar a esos tres alumnos, no era lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, tendría que haber llamado a Roger, decirles que realmente estaban con ella y que volverían a la primera de cambio, así ella no se habría metido y ahora estaría feliz por las calles de Japón con sus amigos y tomando algunas bebidas en locales nocturnos, pasándoselo bien, no en una cafetería de un aeropuerto bebiendo un miserable café para no dormirse por la falta de sueño debido al estrés, y tomando un croissant mientras piensa en lo que debió haber hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad.<p>

Eso le pasa por ser amable, debía de ser más como su padre, que recompensaba y ayudaba cuando había que hacerlo, pero que castigaba y reñía cuando era necesario. Pero después de todo estaba feliz por haber ayudado un poquito a Mello, esos tres niños, en especial el rubio, eran muy importantes para ella, y sentía la necesidad de, con todo lo que pudiera, hacerles felices.

Al terminar de comer pidió y pagó la cuenta, se acercó a la máquina del tabaco y cogió un Marlboro.  
>Fuera del aeropuerto se acercó a una de las columnas que mantenían el edificio y sacó el primer cigarrillo, lo colocó en sus labios y lo encendió. Al írselo acabando con calma fue notando como su estrés y sus preocupaciones se iban relajando. Había empezado a fumar durante el año pasado, por cosa de los exámenes finales de Junio y después continúo por la muerte de su familia. En la Wammy's House también fumaba, pero siempre procuraba hacerlo lejos, perdida en el camino hacia la ciudad, o en las puertas de algún pub de Winchester.<p>

Al acabarlo lo apagó en una de esas papeleras con arena y lo dejó allí. Guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se recolocó el bolso y se encaminó hacia el hotel. Mientras iba caminando revisó su móvil y vio que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida.

—¡Ayúdenme por favor!—Gritó una mujer. Cuando Amy la vio se dio cuenta de que era una turista. Iba vestida con un pantalón pitillo azulado, que se metía por dentro de sus botas marrones, un jersey rojo que llegaba hasta las caderas y un gorrito con pompón. Su pelo era rubio e iba suelto, apenas llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un color verdoso. Estaba sujetando a un hombre, bastante parecido a ella en cuanto forma de la cara. El hombre estaba pálido y sus labios eran de un color morado.  
>Inmediatamente varias personas hicieron un corro alrededor de esa pareja, se quedaron mirando, pero ninguno hizo nada, nadie sacó un teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Amy se aproximó para ver lo que allí estaba pasando, y su sangre se heló cuando al caminar por el lado de un chico joven escuchó "Cariño, no llames a una ambulancia, seguramente es un criminal y Kira le está dando lo suyo"<p>

Reprimió las ganas de golpearle y cuando llegó hacia los dos turistas se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra, al lado de la mujer, que al parecer tendría unos treinta años. Estaba nerviosa y sus ojos, ya rojizos de llorar miraron a Amy buscando ayuda.

—¿Que ha ocurrido, señora?—Le preguntó Amy sacando ya el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia.

—No lo sé—Dijo con voz ahogada—Estábamos caminando y...y el simplemente se desplomó...No sé...no sé por qué.

Amy revisó al hombre, tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos, en una horrible expresión de dolor pero seguía respirando, le dio pánico seguir mirando, así que cuando marcó el número de la ambulancia, y pulsó la tecla llamar, se giró y esperó impaciente que le atendieran.

Un japonés, que pareció harto de ver como la gente no hacia mientras ese hombre sufría, hizo que los demás se apartaran y se acercó a la pareja, y con voz de padre, a la mujer le dijo que todo iba a salir bien. Otra mujer, también japonesa, se aproximó a la pareja, y alegando que era médico le diagnosticó rápidamente al hombre, que estaba a sufrir un ataque al corazón. La gente empezó a murmurar cuando escuchó el diagnostico.

—Ya viene la ambulancia de camino—dijo Amy algo aliviada mientras guardaba el teléfono. El primer señor que se había acercado después de Amy empezó a alejar a las demás personas, y estas, con mucha lentitud empezaron a marcharse. Se presentó como Minamoto y la otra mujer, la médico, como Ayugai. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, los médicos subieron rápido al turista junto con su acompañante, que aun seguía llorando.  
>Esa mujer le dio su nombre a Amy, se llamaba Adele, también le dio su teléfono para decirle si su marido —el hombre del infarto— se recuperaba o no.<p>

Cuando la ambulancia se fue, tanto Minamoto como Ayugai se despidieron con amabilidad y se fueron.

Amy, que estaba ya a medio camino del hotel, empezó a sentir como su estómago se resolvía y las piernas le eran cada vez más pesadas, mientras que en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de aquel poco solidario muchacho: "Kira le está dando lo suyo"

Sintió asco y desprecio hacia ese joven, pero también miedo al pararse a pensar mejor: ¿Y si de verdad había sido Kira? ¡Pudo haber estado muy cerca de ese buscado asesino! Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y sintió la necesidad de sacar otro cigarrillo, pero se contuvo, no podía ir fumando seguido, tenía que contenerse, vale que este hecho haya sido un poco—demasiado— espeluznante para ella, pero tenía que calmarse. Cuando llegó al hotel subió por las escaleras hasta su correspondiente piso, solo para tardar más tiempo en llegar no cogió el ascensor. En el momento que llegó a su planta se detuvo, se quedó mirando al suelo, pensó de nuevo en Kira, y por alguna razón, Kira le llevó a pensar en L. Ese detective estaba intentando evitar que cosas como esas pasaran, intentando atrapar a ese asesino... por un momento llegó a admirarlo y a agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió como pudo, cogió aire y entró a su suite despacio. Levantó la cabeza para saludar a sus alumnos con una alegre sonrisa que le costó un poco fingir, pero ellos seguían durmiendo, pues aún no había rastro de ellos en el salón. Lo que realmente no fue fingido fue su expresión de sorpresa al ver a cierta persona dejar un colgante en la mesita de café.

—Llegas algo temprano—dijo una figura encorvada sin llegar a girarse—Pensé que ibas a tardar más, como ayer.

—El avión salió antes de lo previsto—le respondió ella sacándose el abrigo con cansancio, lanzó un suspiro y se acercó un poco hacia el sillón.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a dejarte esto. ¿O acaso prefieres que me lo quede?

—No, dámelo ya.—Se acercó a la mesa y cogió con calma aquel recuerdo de su madre. Rozó ligeramente la fría mano de Ryuzaki y sin saber por qué se disculpó por ello. L no cambió la expresión del rostro, pero se vio curiosidad en sus ojos grisáceos. Amy se puso el colgante en el cuello y se giró de nuevo para despedirse del detective. Dio un pequeño respingo al ver que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.—¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo raro en la cara?

—No, nada.—Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—perdona si te molesta la pregunta, pero ¿Ocurrió algo? Estás un poco nerviosa.—¿Cómo demonios pudo notar su nerviosismo? Se había calmado antes de entrar y había puesto una sonrisa bastante buena como para descubrir que era fingida, de todos modos no había por qué alarmarse, ella era muy buena a la hora de buscar excusas, tiene practica de su época de estudiante, cuando no entregaba los deberes a la hora.

—es porque no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? Ve a trabajar.—Agachó un poco la cabeza, no quería haber dicho "ve a trabajar", pero...bueno, si quería que detuviera a Kira cuanto antes. L arqueó las cejas.

—Toma—Dijo el detective sacando un caramelo, que por el envoltorio parecía ser de fresa—Cálmate un poco. Watari vendrá dentro de unas horas a por Mello Matt y Near.

Amy, con recelo, cogió el caramelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó en el sofá. L salió por la puerta.

En otra circunstancia habría preguntado para qué quería ver a sus sucesores, pero ahora mismo solo quería tumbarse y dormir un poco. No quería pensar en nada, sin embargo los sucesos transcurridos se metieron otra vez a presión en su cabeza, le molestaban, no podía dejar de pensar en que Kira pudo haber estado cerca de ella, aunque quizás tan solo fuera un simple infarto, no podía parar de pensar en el asesino. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando, de sorpresa, el recuerdo de la mujer asustada del aeropuerto y el comentario del chico se esfumaron, apareciendo de la nada una extraña imagen irreal.

Vio a L, colocándole el colgante en el cuello mientras ella, de espaldas a él, apartaba su largo pelo castaño, para facilitarle la tarea de enganchar el colgante. Esa imagen hizo que sus mejillas se encendiera, por vergüenza al pensar que querría que eso ocurriese. Estampó su cara contra el respaldo del sofá y apretó los ojos, pues su corazón, cuando imaginó aquello, empezó a latir acelerado, y en su estómago, aparecieron como pequeñas mariposillas que le hacían cosquillas.

Mello salió por la puerta, Amy se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse. El niño rubio tenía una orgullosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había escuchado a L decir que Watari vendría a por ellos. Hizo bien no salir corriendo cuando escuchó la voz de su ídolo, porque quizás L cambiaría de idea.

—¿Ves Amy? Aquí está mi oportunidad.

—Aún no sabes lo que quiere...—Susurró la chica con los ojos cansados, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.

—Ya verás como consigo quedarme—Y dicho eso se sentó al lado de su profesora y le dio unos golpecitos en el pie.—Ya verás.

Amy se levantó y se estiró por completo, le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a Mello y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Tenían que ser pequeños, pues a ese complicado niño no le gustaba demasiado eso. Le revolvió el pelo y fue a su habitación.

—Déjale sin habla, Mello—Le animó ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se tiró en la cama deshecha de Mello, Matt seguramente durmió en la habitación de Near, por eso no estaba allí. La chica agarró la almohada y la apretó. Las cosquillas de su estómago no se detenían, y su sonrisa empezaba a crecer al imaginarse de nuevo aquella escena. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? "¿Qué estoy sintiendo?" se preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Woaaaaaaw! Cuanto hace que no subo nada... ¡Pero tengo excusa! La inspiración se escapa de mi y tengo los examenes finales muy de cerca, y como yo soy muy "lista" me lo estoy jugando el curso a un solo examen por materia ; v ; así que estoy de los nervios... Bueno, no estoy aquí para contaros mis tonterías.<strong>

**Bien..., esto se me ocurrió en clase de matematicas (como no...) lo escribí rápido en un folio y lo retoqué en casa, a pesar de eso no me convence demasiado, no me ha dado mucho tiempo a corregirlo y releerlo porque tengo que estudiar, así que supongo que tendrá varios fallos, tanto ortográficos como de expresión. También quiero decir que voy a cambiarle el título y el resumen a la historia, pero el fanfic seguirá siendo el mismo que tenía pensado en un principio.**

**Un saludo y gracias por molestaros en leer este fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16-**Ni un adiós.**

Apagó el reloj despertador a una velocidad increíble y se levantó con sumo cuidado del sofá, pues Matt, había tenido una pequeña discusión con Mello y este no le había dejado dormir en la habitación.

Cuando se hubo situado en la oscuridad de la suite, se encaminó hasta el baño. Había preparado ropa el día anterior para irse lo más rápido posible, así que, cuando hubo terminado de ducharse, se vistió como alma que lleva el diablo, cogió la maleta, abrió la puerta y se marchó.  
>Si, eso iba a hacer, desaparecer, no decir adiós, no estaba de humor, para que negarlo, estaba cabreadísima. No solo Mello tiene derecho a enfadarse aquí, no, ella también, y vaya si lo estaba.<br>Todas sus preocupaciones en su cabeza desaparecieron, lo único que había ahora dentro de su cerebro era una letra, más concreta la L, acompañada de miles y miles de insultos y maldiciones que se le ocurrían.  
>Y estaba en todo lo cierto de insultarle, claro que sí, ¿Qué es eso de permitir que Mello y los demás se queden en Japón? ¡Venga ya! ¿No pensó en las consecuencias? ¡No! Claro que no, Amy estaba segura de que a ese detective solo le importaba resolver el caso, únicamente eso, ¿Qué más daba que tres niños murieran en el intento? Nada, lo único que importa es Kira, Kira, Kira y Kira, ¡La madre que lo parió!.<p>

Al entrar en el ascensor pulsó con tanta fuerza el botón que le llevaba al hall del hotel que se hizo un poco de daño en el dedo. Analizó de nuevo la situación, intentando averiguar en qué pensaba Ryûzaki al dejarlos quedarse, ¿En qué? ¡¿En qué? Pero tuvo que dejarlo, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía que su interior se quemaba. Cuando se abrió la puerta, agarró la maleta y la arrastró hacia la calle, el recepcionista le lanzó un saludo que ella ignoró por completo.

El aire de esa mañana estaba helado, así que cuando la suave brisa matinal, acarició su rostro, tuvo que cubrirse con la bufanda beige que rodeaba su blanco cuello. Miró al reloj que estaba enroscado en su muñeca izquierda, su avión aun iba a tardar en salir, a las diez, y aun eran las seis de la mañana. Quizás se había excedido al madrugar, pero bueno, era mejor irse cuanto antes.

Llegó sobre las ocho menos cuarto y sintió que el sueño la invadía. Le hubiera gustado dormir un poco, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo hacía iba a perder el avión, así que despertándose con un café en la cafetería, empezó a pensar en qué hacer cuando volviera a Winchester. Seguramente ayudar a recoger los adornos de navidad y después contarle todo lo ocurrido a Liliana mientras toman un calentito té en el comedor, al lado de la gigantesca ventana y viendo como los demás niños juegan. Sonrió, si, eso seguro que la relajaría un poco.

El teléfono empezó a sonar dentro de su abrigo, lo cogió, deseando con todas sus ganas que fuera Mack, pero no, era el teléfono que Watari les había dado a los tres huérfanos. Se quedó mirando la pantalla, casi embobada, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el botón de llamar, sin embargo colgó. Ahora tendrían que sentir la preocupación que ella sintió cuando supo que se enfrentarían a Kira. El móvil volvió a sonar, así que para que dejaran de llamarla, colgó de nuevo y apagó el teléfono. Era muy poco probable que fuera para preguntarle donde estaba, pues sabían que hoy era el último día en Japón, y al ver que faltaban sus cosas estaría más que claro que se encontraba en el aeropuerto, así que las llamadas serían, quizás para regañarla por no despedirse.

Cuando llegó el momento, la llamada para que subiera al avión la puso nerviosa, bastante nerviosa, pero se levantó del incomodo asiento de la cafetería del aeropuerto y se dirigió sin temblar hacia el camino que la conducía a la enorme máquina, sin embargo, en la entrada se detuvo un momento. ¿Era lo correcto dejar a tres niños, al cuidado de un extraño detective, mientras intentan atrapar a un peligroso asesino? Parecía idiota al preguntarse eso, la respuesta estaba clara. Se recolocó la bufanda y se sopló en los guantes.

* * *

><p>Mello estaba enfadado y no se molestaba en camuflarlo.<p>

—Será idiota, se ha atrevido a apagar el móvil—Dijo, arrojando el teléfono hacia el sofá, al lado de Near, que seguramente se habría dado un golpe con el aparato si no se hubiera apartado.

—Estará en el avión ya—Le dijo Matt, sin apartar la vista de la consola—Déjala, es adulta.

—Vaya adulta—Se volvió a quejar—Si tan adulta es podría demostrarlo, eso de irse sin avisar es de niño con una pataleta.

—adulto con pataleta—le volvió a contestar Matt, que se había tomado la molestia de parar el juego para mirar a su amigo a los ojos—Y por increíble que parezca, los adultos también tienen pataletas.—El odio con el que le miró Mello en ese momento le dejó claro que más le valía callarse.

—Debería haberse alegrado por nosotros—Volvió a decir al cabo de un rato el segundo sucesor, apoyándose en la ventana.—Y no marcharse así sin más.

—Ponte en su lugar, Mello—Habló Near con su monótona voz, sin presencia de ningún sentimiento y sin mirar al niño a los ojos—Nunca le gustó la idea de que nos quedáramos aquí para meternos en el caso Kira. Veo normal en su actitud que se haya ido así, la verdad, yo ya me lo supuse ayer cuando se lo dijimos.

—Y si tanto te lo supusiste, genio, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste para poder evitarlo?—La voz de Mello había adoptado un tono venenoso. Near arqueó una ceja.

—Pues porque era prescindible, se iba a ir hoy de todos modos. ¿Qué importa que se haya ido antes o después?

—Por esa misma regla de tres, ¿Qué más da que te mate ahora? Vas a morir igual, ¿Qué más da antes que después?

—Mello...—Le llamó Matt. El rubio resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por eso no conseguirás superarme—Siguió hablando Near—Te dejas llevar demasiado por los sentimientos. Si algo se puede soltar, se tiene que soltar, avanzas más rápido con menos peso en la espalda.

Mello no le contestó, porque empezaba a pensar que quizás tenía razón. Si Amy se hubiera quedado más tiempo, quizás habría hecho algo para que se tuvieran que ir, o intentaría hacerle sentir tan culpable que empezaría a dudar de que es lo que realmente quiere. Y por otro lado, si se hubiera quedado ¿Qué haría aquí? ¿Pasear perros? Definitivamente Near, por mucho que le fastidiara, tenía razón, era mucho mejor que se volviera, que estuviera en el orfanato, segura, y que estuviera allí esperándoles, porque más vale que después de la tontería de irse sin avisar les estuviera esperando con una taza de chocolate en la entrada del orfanato.

Sobre la una de la tarde, Watari les advirtió del cambio de hotel, se prepararon rápido, y al llegar a su nuevo destino se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su ídolo había decidido presentarles a los demás agentes que también echaban una mano en el caso Kira. Según L, era necesario para demostrar que tenía plena confianza en su equipo, ya que al parecer, los hombres bajo su mando, al empezar todo esto, se temían que no fuera el verdadero L, así que no podía permitirse el hecho de esconderlos. Eso era una de las razones por las que, L, había preferido que se volvieran a Inglaterra, sin embargo, la habilidad que le habían mostrado en la prueba que mandó realizar, le hizo dudar en que sería lo correcto, ¿que se marcharan o que se quedaran?, aun así tiene claro, que aunque estén aquí, en el momento que las cosas se empiecen a desmoronar, tendrían que desaparecer de Japón.

Les presentó bajo nombres falsos, aparte de los de Mello, Near y Matt, ahora pasarían a llamarse, Eike, Tai y Maes, y debían ocultar a todo el mundo, sus auténticos nombres falsos. Cuando los presentó, todos miraron a L, como dudando de su juicio, Mello casi podía leer sus mentes "¿tres niños? ¿en serio? ¿Está bien de la cabeza?". La mayor atención cayó sobre Near, que al parecer tenía, según ellos, un gran parecido con L, e incluso uno de los agentes tuvo la desfachatez de preguntar "¿Es hijo tuyo?" Matsuda se llamaba. Si, le preguntó eso tan pancho. L negó , y aun así siguió preguntando de donde habían salido los niños, mas Ryûzaki dejó claro que no iba a decir nada más sobre el tema, así que muy a regañadientes, dejaron de preguntar.

Pusieron al día los tres niños, y la verdad, se sorprendieron un poco cuando L les dijo que ya estaban al día, y que incluso habían llegado a las mismas, o si no, muy parecidas, conclusiones que él las vio por primera vez.

La gente allí no era de las que aprovechaban cualquier situación para relajarse, así que tan pronto como estuvo todo medianamente aclarado, volvieron a trabajar. Los tres niños se sentaron en el sofá, al lado de L, pero Matt, al ser el último en acercarse, tuvo que quedarse sentado en el brazo del mueble.

Mello analizó todo lo que estaba en esa habitación, bueno, lo que alcanzaba a ver, pues estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada con claridad, salvo la pantalla de los televisores. Antes de que la secuencia de vídeo, del televisor del medio, se pusiera en marcha, le dio tiempo de comprobar que los hombres hacía tiempo que no dormían, sobretodo Matsuda, cuyas ojeras eran de un tamaño más pequeño que las de Ryûzaki pero más grande que las de sus compañeros. Watari estaba de pie detrás de ellos, preparando helados.

El vídeo empezó, así que centró toda su atención en él. Consiguió fijarse en varios detalles, pero cuando al fin captó algo importante, Near y L hablaron casi a la vez, aunque Near dejó de hablar cuando vio que L no se iba a detener. ¡Dios! Por tan solo un segundo él podría haberlo sacado a relucir, y no solo eso, si no que no se habría detenido y habría dejado sin habla a Ryûzaki. Mello maldijo con todo lo que pudo al maldito sobre de Penber.

—¡Tienes razón!—Exclamó el hombre que se había presentado como Aizawa.—Al entrar lo tiene, y en el vídeo, justo antes de que muriera, ya no está...me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de esto, Ryûzaki. Oh, y tu también, Tai—Añadió al final.

—No hay ningún sobre registrado en sus pertenencias cuando murió—Completó Soichiro, para confirmar la sospecha de L.

—Entones, lo dejó en el tren—Habló L, aun mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar de la mano derecha. Mediante un gesto con la mano, hizo que Watari volviera a poner en movimiento la imagen, para después volverla a congelar. Ahora se veía a Ray Penber, tirado en el suelo de la estación, arrastrándose hacia la entrada del tren.

—Es como si estuviera tratando de mirar a alguien ahí dentro...—Dijo Mello.

—Entonces, puede que haya algo interesante. Una pista quizás.—Comentó Soichiro.

—¿No sería interesante que fuera Kira?—Preguntó L sin apartar la vista del monitor.

—¡Eso es imposible!—Volvió a hablar Soichiro.

—Yo también creo que es inexplicable—L seguía mirando fijamente a la pantalla—No hay razón para Kira, que puede controlar la hora de la muerte, estar en la escena del crimen, pero...—Le dio un bocado al helado—Él debió de calcular que nosotros pensaríamos así y no vio riesgo al acercarse.

Durante un rato hubo silencio, los agentes intentaban acomodar las palabras de L en su cabeza, seguramente era eso. Pero parecía que nadie iba a volver a hablar, hasta que Watari rompió el silencio como si no fuera más que un débil cristal.

—Si, espere un momento por favor—Estaba hablando por teléfono, así que se giró hacia L y apartó el aparto de su oreja—Es Ukita, de la NPA, está en medio de una llamada con un interesante informante.

Ryuzaki se levantó, dejando el helado sobre una bandeja encima de la mesa, metió sus manos blancas y huesudas dentro de los bolsillos y se situó al lado del anciano. Mello seguía todos los movimientos del detective, con mucha seriedad para su edad, y los agentes, seguían disimuladamente los movimientos de los menores, aun sorprendidos y dudando sobre el hecho de que estuvieran allí, enfrentándose, igual que ellos, adultos formados, a la muerte.

—En ese caso, dales el numero de telefono de la linea 5 y que el informante nos llamé desde ahí.—Una vez L hubo dicho eso, Watari informó.—Matsuda, ¿puedes encender tu movil? No, enciende tu movil—Dejó claro que era una orden y debía cumplirla. Matsuda obedeció, y nada más encenderlo, el aparato sonó y Ryûzaki se lo quitó con brusquedad de las manos. El joven policía no pudo más que mirarlo con cara de resignación, quejandose, en silencio, del trato que había recibido.

—Al habla Suzuki, encargado de la información publica del caso Kira... ¿La prometida de Ray penber?— L Abrió un poco los ojos, como si se hubiera sorprendido—Misora Naomi.—Dijo después en voz baja y Watari empezó a teclear en el ordenador para obtener información. Cuando Watari giró el ordenador y enseñó la foto de la chica, L volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido. Mello miraba la foto de la mujer con curiosidad, le resultaba muy familiar, creía haberla visto antes, y Near también, pues del mismo modo que él, clavaba sus ojos grisaceos en la fotografía del ordenador. Ryûzaki Colgó el telefono y se lo devolvió a Matsuda.

—Esa mujer ha estado desaparecida desde la muerte de su prometido.—Dijo en voz alta y bien clara el detective.

—Cualquiera se sentiría deprimido si su prometido muere...¿no creeras que...?—Preguntó Matsuda, dejando la frase sin acabar, flotando en el aire.

—¿cometió suicidio?—completó Aizawa.

—No, la Misora que yo conocí, era muy fuerte y una excelente agente del FBI.

—En ese caso, debe de haber sido atrapada por Kira—La voz de Matt al fín se dio a conocer en la sala, pues había estado callado todo este tiempo, ausente.—Debió de matarla. La superó.—A pesar de que quería que sonara con cierta indiferencia, su voz tembló al pronunciar "matarla".

—Escuchen, a partir de ahora vamos a dirigir nuestra busqueda a las familias a las que investigaba Penber en Japón. Nuestros objetivos en la investigación serán dos personas de la policía y los conectados a ellas.

—¿Y quienes son esas personas?—El rostro del señor Yagami se había vuelto más oscuro.

—El director asistente Kitamura y su familia, y, el jefe Yagami y su familia.—Como era de esperar, las palabras del detective golpearon directamente en el pecho de Soichiro, cuya sorpresa y un poco de molestia se reflejó en sus ojos.—Y me gustaría poner camaras de vigilancia en esas dos casas.—Lo dijo como si nada. Sin importar la reacción que tendría el jefe Yagami al escucharlas.

* * *

><p>¡Hola hola hola!<br>Antes de nada...  
>¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi historia! En serio, siempre os lo agradeceré :3<br>Y ahora...¡Perdón por el retraso! Pero la originalidad se escapa de mi con mucho empeño, es muy rápida, no soy capaz de atraparla...pero por suerte, ya se me han ocurrido varias ideas, ya era hora. Intentaré actualizar más rápido ultimamente.

Y de nuevo gracias a tod s  
>¡Un enooooooorme abrazo! :3<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Todo tiene un lado bueno**

La mina del lápiz resbalaba por el papel de forma precisa, dibujando las lineas en el sitio correcto. Su mirada se mantenía fija en los trazos que realizaba, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y con los mechones cayendo por el lado derecho de su rostro, mientras que los izquierdos se mantenían sujetos tras la oreja para no estorbar. De vez en cuando usaba sus labios como sujeción para el lápiz mientras se recolocaba el pelo detrás de la otra oreja, pero después haberlo intentado durante tres veces decidió rendirse y que dejar que cayera.

Salir al jardín para dibujar había sido al final una brillante idea, a pesar de que hiciera un poco de frío la brisa era agradable, cosa que agradeció, ya que llevaba toda una semana lloviendo como si la Tierra se fuese a inundar de nuevo. Pero lo peor era por las noches, cuando el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que hacia aullar a los cristales de las ventanas, imitando el llanto de un espíritu. A Amy se le ponían los pelos de la nuca de punta y se despertaba cada poco rato por cualquier ruido, también, por si fuera poco, cada vez que caían los rayos se veía a través de la ventana las sombras de las ramas, como en las películas de miedo, y sin exagerar.

Ahora el sol, sin embargo, brillaba con intensidad en el cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube cerca para retener un poco de su calidez, por ello el suave caminar de viento venía con aires fríos.

Al terminar de dibujar cerró el bloc y lo dejó a su lado para poder estirarse a gusto y tumbarse en el césped verde. Al fin estaba entrando en su estación preferida, la primavera. Las flores empiezan a ponerse los vestidos de colores más bonitos y lanzan deliciosos aromas para que la gente que pase por su lado se detenga a observar su belleza que había sido retenida en invierno. Aun así, faltaba algo. Por las mañanas no había discusiones en el comedor, y las clases eran tranquilas, no había altercados y todo estaba en perfecta calma. Tanta calma que era incomoda. Ella se había acostumbrado en el tiempo que vivió en el orfanato a despertarse y ver movimiento en la sala del comedor al bajar para desayunar, también a los partidos de fútbol por la tarde, aunque no quisiera. Ahora nada de eso ocurría y los días se volvieron extremadamente aburridos, siempre era lo mismo; Levantarse, comer, trabajar, asearse y dormir. No había nada que modificase esa rutina y pensar que siempre sería así hacía que se agobiara un poco.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde volvió a entrar en el edificio, dejó su libreta de dibujo en el escritorio de su habitación y bajó al comedor para echar una mano para poner la mesa. Las cocineras se lo agradecieron y en menos de quince minutos todas las mesas del lujoso salón estuvieron servidas, con los manteles sin ninguna arruga y cada cubierto bien situado. Después Lilliana avisó a todos los huérfanos y se sentaron obedientes en las mesas. Amy sirvió, junto con tres mujeres más, la comida, y después se apartó con un plato pequeño hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás profesores.

No solía sentarse con ellos porque Matt le invitaba a sentarse con él y Mello, pero tampoco era tan malo ir con la gente adulta. Las conversaciones son animadas, hablan de trabajo, de cuando eran niños, de como crecen sus hijos, sobrinos o nietos, y de vez en cuando sale al aire un comentario picante que provoca algunas risas, sin embargo en Amy un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa. El profesor de literatura, el señor Hill, es el único que carraspea para detener la conversación si se vuelve muy incomoda para que Britt pueda soportarlo y todos se callan despacio mientras ahogan las últimas risas.

—La temperatura del agua me parecía algo caliente, pero igual para la niña no lo era, así que la metí despacio y le pregunté si el agua estaba buena ¿Saben que hizo? ¡Dio un sorbo!—Contó divertida la cocinera jefe sobre su hija pequeña, cuando todos los niños se hubieron marchado, a los profesores que se quedaron a echarle una mano a recoger—Y mi marido va y dice "Igual está un poco sosa ¿no, cariño?"

—Pues ayer mi nieto vino corriendo hacia mi y me dijo todo emocionado "abu, abu, ya soy un hombre, ¡Mate una mosca yo solito!" Mi hija y yo estuvimos riéndonos toda la tarde—Comentó contento el profesor de literatura.—¿Tiene usted una anécdota divertida, señorita Britt?

—Bueno—Comenzó a decir ella, mientras continuaba barriendo las migas del suelo de pan—No sé si es divertida, pero cuando mi hermano y yo eramos pequeños mi padre nos preguntó que queríamos ser de mayores. Yo emocionada dije que pintora y Taylor levantó la mano rápido como el rayo "¡Y yo pintoro!".

Unas débiles risillas se hicieron oír cuando la vieron representar a su hermano. Tenía las dos rodillas juntas, con una mano sujetaba la escoba y el otro brazo estaba extendido en el aire, con los cinco dedos separados los uno de los otros y en su rostro una sonrisa entusiasta, con sus orbes azules iluminados. Volvió a su postura normal y siguió barriendo mientras las historias salían cada vez más divertidas que las anteriores.

—Amy, cielo—La llamó Lilliana, que había entrado sigilosa como una sombra al comedor, algunos de los que estaban ayudando se giraron para ver quien era, pero después continuaron limpiando—Roger quiere verte.

—¿Es grave?—Murmuró algo asustada. Cuando volvió, el anciano Roger Ruvie le riñó durante bastante tiempo e incluso dijo que su negligencia en cualquier otro lugar podría haberle costado el trabajo, de hecho, debía de haberla echado en el momento en el que volvió por haber arriesgado así a los sucesores, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y le dio una última oportunidad. Habían pasado ya algunos meses de eso, pero no quería estar con él, se sentía incomoda.

—No, tranquila—La tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras se alisaba despacio la falda que le llegaba a las rodillas.—Será solo un momento.

Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y acompañada por la mujer fue caminando hacia el despacho del director. Sus ojos se paraban en los cuadros de los pasillos y en el cielo que se veía a través de las ventanas abiertas. Cuando llegaron petó a la puerta y entró despacio. Pensó que Lilliana se iría, pero entró también y cerró la puerta antes de colocarse al lado de la muchacha.

Roger estaba sentado en la silla, ligeramente encorvado y leyendo unos papeles. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas echadas, pero al ser blancas dejaban pasar una tenue luz, al cabo de un rato dejó los documentos en la mesa y las invitó a sentarse. Le obedecieron.

Amy apretó nerviosa su camisa y la retorció disimuladamente entre sus dedos, mientras se centraba en un punto invisible al lado de la ventana, esperando a que el anciano rompiera el silencio.

—Señorita Britt—Dijo al fin. Ella se puso recta de golpe, lo que provocó que su espalda chocara violentamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Aguantó el dolor mordiéndose ligeramente el labio por dentro.—La señora Cullen, Lilliana, como la conoce, ha sido elegida para realizar un trabajo de gran importancia.—Sus ojos grises se levantaron por encima de sus gafas redondas. Su expresión era neutral—Pero cree que no será capaz de realizarlo sola. Me ha pedido que la deje elegir un ayudante y la ha escogido a usted. Mi confianza en usted no está restaurada, pero la señora me asegura que no tengo de que preocuparme, así que he decido poner un poco de mi parte. Irá con ella, pero esta vez ha de comportarse. No se preocupe por su empleo, tenemos alguien que la remplazará mientras no esté aquí—Se levantó de la silla y llevó sus brazos a la espalda.

—¿Qué trabajo de gran importancia es con el que debo ayudar?—Preguntó con una voz tan débil y baja que pareció que solo salía aire de entre sus labios.

—Es una sustitución. Salen mañana temprano, por favor prepárese y haga que me sienta orgulloso de que sea un miembro de nuestro orfanato—Dicho esto les indicó que podían irse. Amy quería preguntar más, ya que prácticamente no le ha dicho nada, pero Lilliana la agarró con cuidado del brazo y la llevó hacia fuera.

—Mete la mayor parte de tu ropa en una maleta—Le apartó un mechón que caía entre sus dos ojos y lo colocó tras su oreja, un gesto muy maternal al que Amy se había acostumbrado.

—¿Pero a donde vamos? ¿De qué sustitución se trata? No tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer, solo de que me marcho a no sé donde—Protestó de forma calmada y educada.

—Por ahora eso es lo único que necesitas saber—Se despidió y se puso en marcha por los pasillos. Sabía que era tontería perseguirla y suplicarle una y otra vez a que le contara que pasaba, pues no se lo diría, así que un poco malhumorada por tanto secretismo fue a su habitación, sacó una maleta grande de debajo de la cama y la abrió encima de esta. Ahora mismo no le apetecía buscar nada de ropa y seleccionarla, aun así lo hizo. Le gustaría negarse a esa sustitución, pero quizás si lo hacía perdería su empleo, y como no pudo terminar sus estudios en la universidad debido al accidente del incendio, tendría que buscar un trabajo nuevo en el posiblemente no se sienta a gusto y vender uno de sus riñones y pulmones para poder pagar una casa.

Lanzó un suspiro que demostraba lo molesta que estaba y continuo llenando la maleta.

* * *

><p>Sobre las ocho y media ya estaban ambas en el avión, sentadas y cada una a lo suyo. Amy miraba por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y Lilliana permanecía al igual que siempre con la espalda perfectamente recta y las manos descansando en su regazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cálida. Muchas veces se preguntaba en que pensaba para mantener siempre la misma expresión, pero nunca se atrevía a preguntarle, sería ser demasiado cotilla.<p>

No hubo problemas con el despegue y como las nubes no habían decidido volver el vuelo fue tranquilo. El tiempo pasaba muy lento, tan lento que casi parecía que los segundos se detenían y se negaban a avanzar.

—¿Y adonde vamos?—Volvió a preguntar, ya que se había quedado dormida mientras esperaban y no escuchó ni vio a donde iban.

—Lo sabrás dentro de poco, no tengas prisa y relájate.—Con su voz dulce puso punto final a la conversación.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Si no le iba a decir nada más era tontería intentar mantener los ojos abiertos para mirar el paisaje que iban dejando atrás.

Lilliana, cuando vio que la castaña se quedó dormida se sacó despacio el abrigo y la tapó con cuidado con él.

El avión aterrizó cuando el manto negro de la noche daba sus primeras pinceladas en el cielo, oscureciéndolo cada vez más. Bajaron rápido, recogieron las maletas y se encaminaron. Bien, por lo menos ya sabía en donde estaban, en Japón, ahora lo que ocurría era que tenía una intuición demasiado fuerte que cuando la seguía le llevaba a una idea que era mejor desechar. Lilliana seguía caminando, sujetaba la maleta con sus dos manos y caminaba con tranquilidad. Ella sin embargo sujetaba la suya con una mano y miraba al cuello de la mujer con una mueca de preocupación. Quizás todo eran imaginaciones suyas, no podían venir aquí para algo que tenga que ver con _eso_ ¿No?. Aceleró un poco más el paso al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás.

Fueron hacia un hotel que estaba bastante lejos, no cogieron ningún taxi, así que cuando llegaron al hall, Amy se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de espera y se acarició los gemelos de forma disimulada por encima de la ropa, también lanzó algunos bostezos antes de que Lilliana volviera y le indicase que tenían que subir arriba. Se levantó y miró bien el hotel por dentro antes de subir al ascensor. Tenía aspecto de ser bastante caro, así que sus suposiciones se hicieron más grandes y se moldearon en forma de una respuesta. Una respuesta que le producía dolor de estómago y pesadez de hombros.

Cuando el ascensor de detuvo, dos plantas antes de llegar a la más alta, salieron rápido y fueron hacia la habitación ciento cuarenta y dos. La mujer llamó a la puerta mientras que Amy se movía sobre sus pies con nerviosismo. Les abrió un hombre de edad avanzada, con un traje elegante. Era Watari, pero parecía diferente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su nariz roja y de vez en cuando temblaba. Cuando intentó saludarlas en vez de una palabra salió un potente estornudo seguido de varios tosidos. Estaba enfermo, posiblemente de catarro o gripe. ¿Era esta la sustitución?.

—No parece que haya mejorado, señor—Lilliana le tomó la temperatura de la frente con la mano—Tiene fiebre ¿Como es que está de pie en este estado?—Watari se sonó con un pañuelo de bolsillo.

—Ryûzaki está ocupado revisando unos datos y no quería que se molestara.—Sus "m" se torcían y daban la sensación de que estuviese pronunciando una "b". Se echó a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

—Bueno, ahora túmbese en la cama y relájese, que estas señoritas se van a encargar de que todo marche sobre ruedas—Y se apartó para que viera a Amy, que dio un ligero respingo y sintió ganas de esconderse detrás de una lámpara.

—La señorita Britt, me acuerdo de ella—Y dio una ligera sonrisa que hizo que la chica se calmara. Después volvió a mirar a Lilliana—¿Seguro que podréis con todo?

—Si. No se preocupe.—Se viró hacia Amy—Siéntate en ese sillón, voy a hablar con Watari para que me ponga al día.

Asintió despacio y obedeció. Durante unos minutos estuvo sentada mirando hacia la alfombra. En su cabeza solo había una pregunta ¿Donde están los niños? Era por ahora lo primero que quería saber. Ya le daba igual que tendría que hacer para sustituir a Watari, solo quería saber si estaban bien.

Esta suite era enorme, nunca antes había visto alguna igual. Tenía dos plantas y enormes ventanas, sin embargo estaban todas las persianas echadas y la luz era la artificial de las lamparas del techo. Los colores que más abundaban eran el negro y blanco. Las escaleras tenían un pasamanos muy brillante y seguramente frío. El sillón en el que estaba sentada era de cuero negro y estaba pegado a la pared, al lado de una estantería y una pequeña lampara de pie. Los libros que descansaban en los bloques de la estantería parecían antiguos y todos eran bastante gruesos. Estiró su brazo y cogió uno de ellos. Lo depositó suavemente en su regazo y acarició la portada con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo. Era de tapa dura, con el aspecto que tenían los de antaño, de color marrón oscuro y con lineas plateadas ligeramente ennegrecidas que dibujaban un dragón delgado, con las alas abiertas, retorcido de tal modo que daba la sensación de intentar igualar la forma de la letra "S". No había titulo, así que quizás la forma del dragón fuera el título. Acarició las esquinas del documento y dudó un momento antes de abrirlo, pero no le dio tiempo, Lilliana posó su mano fina en el hombro de la muchacha para llamarle la atención.

—Ya tengo todo lo que tenemos que hacer, por ahora no es mucho, así que puedo hacerlo sola.

—No, quiero ayudarte—Dijo mientras dejaba el libro de donde lo había cogido.—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Bueno, pues por ahora solo recoge los envases de dulces de arriba y yo voy a preparar unos papeles.

—Claro—Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la escalera.

—Si están dormidos, procura no despertarlos ¿si?

—¿A quienes?

—A todos.

Subió al piso de arriba y se asomó a una de las puertas despacio, era una habitación de una cama matrimonial con varios ordenadores, cables unos al lado de otros sin liarse y varios papeles en el suelo, alguno de ellos como Lilliana había dicho eran de dulces, pero otros eran informes que seguramente ya no sirvieran para nada, aun así optó por recoger solo la basura y no esos folios por si metía la pata. Se acercó un poco a la puerta que había en el fondo del cuarto para buscar algo en lo que meter la basura y vio que entre las sabanas de la cama asomaba una cabeza de rostro pálido. Unos mechones rubios se arrastraban por el colchón como serpientes doradas. Sonrió al verlo y sintió que quizás estar aquí no fuese tan malo. El niño estaba profundamente domirdo, así que le tapó mejor con la manta, ya que de tanto moverse la había arrastrado hacia el lado izquierdo y se alejó para seguir con lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaaah, Cuanto tiempo ¿no?<strong>

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve un montonazo de problemas con los que obviamente no había contado:**

*** Recuperación en Septiembre.**

*** Problemas con las notas. (se me dan mal las ciencias y he sido tan lista que me he metido por ellas...¡Viva mi inteligencia, si señor wiiii~!)**

*** Muerte de un familiar.**

*** Un niño que no me cae demasiado bien se viene a vivir a mi casa.**

*** Semana de exámenes.**

*** Falta de inspiración.**

**Pero he conseguido superar todo eso y subir un nuevo capítulo. (Aunque me de la sensación de que es solo relleno...) Y no os preocupéis (los que me leen y les gusta este fic, obviamente) que no me olvido de que tengo esta historia aquí, esperando a que se termine. Quizás tarde en actualizar, pero _juro por dios que no me moriré sin acabar este fic_. (Melodramatic power!)**

**Así que de nuevo, siento haberme retrasado tanto (por cuatro meses, aproximado muy aproximado, no hace un año...)**

**¡Un beso muy grande a todos por tener_ tanta paciencia_! w**

**PD: No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que no me dio tiempo a revisar, si el fic tiene algunos fallos no se preocupen, voy a revisarlo el martes para eliminar los ultimos fallos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Chispita**

Amy miró hastiada el paisaje que se alzaba a través de la ventana. El invierno empezaba a remitir en su avance y la primavera, a hacer tímidas apariciones. Aún continuaba la temperatura baja, pero poco a poco iba subiendo.

Llevaba ya un tiempo en Japón, colaborando en tareas pequeñas con el grupo de investigación, el suficiente para adaptarse a su nuevo trabajo. Watari seguía enfermo, incluso más grave. Gripe mezclado con la edad y el estrés, decía Lilliana, para tranquilizar a la muchacha cuando preguntaba. También se lo decía a L, cuando lo veía con la mirada perdida en el salva-pantallas del ordenador, y siempre sorprendía a Amy ver como a L se le iluminaban ligeramente esos grandes luceros oscuros de su cara.

El anciano se encontraba ahora en Londres, muy lejos de Kantō, de Japón, de Kira… y allí se quedaría hasta que se recuperase por completo, cosa, que parecía llevar bastante tiempo.

El trabajo de Amy consistía en recoger los dulces de la tienda, encargarse de organizar las mudanzas de hotel a hotel y vigilar a los niños por la noche, cuidando siempre de que no se enteren de su presencia. Y así lo hizo, todo con una seriedad y una eficiencia impropia de ella. Si fallo, los niños podrían resultar heridos se decía siempre que trabajaba. No se preocupaba tanto por L ni el grupo—porque eran adultos— aunque obviamente los admiraba. En especial a Soichiro. No hablaba mucho con él, porque le intimidaba ese porte tan firme y robusto que tenía a pesar de la edad, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar, quedaba prendida de sus palabras, de su ideal de justicia. Le parecía un hombre bueno, así que siempre estaba pendiente de que no le faltase nada. Del resto no tenía mucho que decir, solo congeniaba con uno que era más o menos de su edad y con el que compartía algún que otro comentario. Con los demás, solo meras formalidades, aunque en ocasiones se permitía el lujo de dejar caer alguna broma para animarlos cuando los veía algo decaídos.

Lilliana entró en la habitación de la joven y al verla todavía en pijama arrugó un poco su frente.

—Amy Britt, ¿Son estas horas de andar todavía con esa ropa?—Amy se giró al oírla y con cansancio se frotó los ojos.

—No, lo siento, se me pasó la hora.— Se fue a su cuarto y se cambió enseguida. Aunque no fuese a trabajar, a Lilliana no le gustaba que estuviese tan desaliñada y aunque Amy no comprendía el por qué, dado que nadie la iba a ver en ese estado, obedecía siempre sus órdenes. Cuando la mujer la vio vestida, asintió contenta y le recolocó la camisa.

—Ahora estás mucho mejor, donde va a parar.—La muchacha sonrió. A veces le recordaba mucho a su madre.—Por cierto ¿Podrías cambiarme la guardia? La espalda me está tirando mucho…

—Así que tu empeño en que me vista cuando estoy en mi habitación es por si algún día te viene bien hacer un cambio ¿eh?—Dijo sonriendo divertida. Lilliana correspondió su sonrisa con otra y asintió.—¿Pero los niños están allí?

—No, no. Están en otra habitación. Solo están L y Matsuda.

—Oh, bien.—Estiró su cuerpo un poco, para despertarlo y se recolocó bien el pelo y se fue a la suite de al lado. El pasillo era de parqué oscuro con una gran alfombra granate por encima, que en su humilde opinión, quedaba fatal. Pero bueno, el hotel era un hotel para ricos, ¿Qué iba a saber ella de un hotel de ricos si formaba parte de la _plebe_?

Dentro de la suite de L todo estaba desordenado, a pesar de haberlo recogido la noche pasada. Al principio eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pero luego fue acostumbrándose. Decirle algo a L sobre el orden era como hablarle a una pared, no solo inútil, si no que al terminar, te dabas cuenta de que estabas loca por haberlo intentado. Matsuda se giró al escuchar que alguien acababa de entrar.

—Ah, eres tú, Sparklet—Amy soltó una sonrisa forzada. L había dicho que ya que se quedaban, sería necesario que tuviesen un nombre falso. No estaba dispuesto a que nadie de la Wammy's House muriese, por muy pequeña que fuese su labor, así que era primordial alejarlas del alcance de Kira tanto como fuese necesario mientras trabajaban. A Lilliana le llamó Fawn, cervatillo en inglés, debido la fragilidad que aparentaba, pero la elegancia con la que se movía y realizaba sus acciones. Amy hubiese preferido escoger ella su nombre falso, pero L no le dejó y la bautizó como "Chispita". No le explicó el motivo y le dijo que no podría cambiárselo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo, la presentó así al resto del grupo y como veía tonto discutir por algo como eso, se dejó llamar Sparklet…por muy poco que le gustase.

—Buenos días—Saludó.—¿Has dormido esta noche, Matsuda?

—No, no.—Negó—He estado ayudando a L.

—Maravilloso, a ver si pronto se resuelve todo esto…—Suspiró y miró por la ventana—Sigue haciendo frío ¿no?

—Un poco, si—Sonrió Matsuda—Pero van a bajar dentro de poco. Ya sabes, estamos entrando en primavera.—La muchacha asintió. Lo estaba deseando, no le gustaba nada el frío.

—Bueno, ¿Necesitáis algo?

—Que vayas a entregar unos documentos—Dijo L. Amy tiritó. La sola idea de salir fuera con el frío que hacía tuviese mucho sueño, pero obviamente, no podría negarse. Así que asintió y se acercó a L. Él la miró fijamente sin moverse.

—¿Y los documentos que tengo que entregar?—Dijo ella, confusa, tras unos minutos de silencio analizándose mutuamente. L meneó la cabeza y cogió una especie de envase marrón claro, para sorpresa de Amy, con los papeles ordenados en su interior. Se lo dio y ella miró la etiqueta del envoltorio, que decía para quien estaba dirigido. Al leerlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Quién va a la universidad?—Miró a L con incredulidad.

—Sospecho que Kira puede estar en esa universidad—Dijo, simple y llanamente el gran detective. Amy sintió que el corazón dentro de su pecho se le cerraba por la preocupación.

—¿Y…qué? ¿Quién va a ir allí? Es una locura, si Kira está allí es peligrosísimo—No quería pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle al que tuviese que ir.

—Voy a ir yo y no va a pasar nada—Miró a la muchacha, pensando que quizás simplemente le preocupaba que fuese uno de los niños quien tuviese que hacerlo, sin embargo, le sorprendió que la extraña mueca de desolación en su cara al conocer la noticia no se hubiese convertido en una de alivio. Daba la sensación de que la muchacha había visto un fantasma.—No va a pasar nada—Repitió, confundido, creyendo que así quizás se le relajaría la expresión. Pero no fue así.

—Iré a entregar esto.—Amy se alejó de la silla en la que L se encontraba sentado con su peculiar postura, sintiendo como el corazón le latía muy despacio, de forma pesada y acompañado de una ligera molestia. Carraspeó, no entendiendo todavía como podía sentir tanta pesadez sobre sus hombros y miró a Matsuda con una sonrisa cansada al ver que le miraba con la misma preocupación con la que ella había mirado a L.—No tardaré en volver—Añadió antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

><p>L aún seguía sólo en la habitación. Como hacía ya tiempo que habían retirado las cámaras de las casas de los sospechosos, tampoco era necesario que se quedasen allí, pero sí que les aconsejó que se quedaran en la comisaría, al menos uno, por si ocurría algo. Aunque desde luego, no era probable. Fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando se abrió la puerta de su suite, porque estaba solo y nadie debía haberla abierto.<p>

—Siento molestarte—Dijo una vocecilla suave, la de una joven. Él la reconoció enseguida, era la de Amy, no la de Lilliana.—Acerté, no estás dormido—Dijo después de un rato, antes de carraspear.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es solo qué… ¿De verdad vas a ir a la universidad?—La chica ya había cerrado la puerta y se había sentado con cuidado en uno de los sillones. Estaba vestida con ropa de trabajo, informal y algo despeinada, por lo que seguramente ya había terminado de organizar la siguiente mudanza, o quizás, se estaba tomando un pequeño rato libre para despejar la cabeza. Lo más probable sería lo primero. L se giró hacia ella.

—Sí, para asegurarme de una cosa.

—Vi que Light Yagami estaba en la lista de los estudiantes que se presentan al examen—Murmuró ella. L la miró fijamente y mordió la uña de su dedo gordo. Luego se levantó de la silla y quedó de pie, encorvado, sin acercarse demasiado. No le pareció normal esa observación, no al menos en Amy, mujer a la que tenía por despistada en este tipo de asuntos. Luego recordó el gran empeño que derrochó estos últimos meses en su labor y llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan extraño.—Sigues sin creerte que sea inocente ¿verdad?—L asintió, sin decir aún ninguna palabra.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, en los que ambos se analizaron. Amy llevaba un jersey de lana blanco, de aspecto cálido y de cuello alto. Un pantalón vaquero, azul y pitillo, que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, combinado con unas botas marrones que no eran demasiado elegantes. Su extenso cabello castaño, del color del chocolate derretido y con el mismo brillo y aroma, estaba completamente recogido en un moño de bailarina, aunque algunos mechones se escapaban de la goma y bailaban alrededor de su sien. L, como siempre, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo negro, completamente despeinado le tapaba ligeramente el ojo derecho, pero no se lo apartaba puesto que no le molestaba demasiado.

Por alguna extraña razón, Amy es incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de L, tan oscuros e imponentes. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero si la primera que lo dejaba estar y no se esforzaba por apartar la mirada. A pesar de querer negarlo, era consciente de que estaba preocupada por el destino de L, ya no solo por cómo podría afectar a sus pequeños sucesores, sino por él. Solo de pensar que quizás por un mero descuido Kira sea capaz de matarlo hace que de nuevo el corazón, dentro de su pecho, palpite dolorosamente.

Meses antes no le hubiese importado, ahora sin embargo, después de haber entablado algunas conversaciones, tal vez le había cogido un poco de cariño. Solo un poco.

La muchacha se levantó despacio del mullido asiento y fue hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y se preparó para salir.

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado…—Dijo antes de abandonar la sala. L volvió a estar solo, pero no le importaría nada que la chica se hubiese quedado un poco más. El silencio, con ella, le resultaba extrañamente cómodo, a diferencia de los meses anteriores.

Hablando con Amy y observándola, vio que era una pequeña luz, capaz de apartar la oscuridad del caso de Kira de los miembros que formaban la investigación contra él con algunas bromas sutiles, con pequeños comentarios absurdos que maldicen a Kira cuando se piensa que nadie la está escuchando, con la atención y mimo con la que se ocupa de que tengan todo en orden…Aunque al principio no lo pareciese, Amy Britt se había convertido en la _chispita_ de esperanza y ánimo que evitaba que sucumbiesen al cansancio y a la desesperación por la falta de pruebas y posibilidades.

Quien iba a pensar que terminaría por cogerle…cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me odiáis por tardar tanto? Yo también me odio por eso.<strong>

**Siento mucho haceros esperar así. La inspiración se va por la ventana cuando llegan los estudios...Pero como ya dije anteriormente no pienso dejar esta historia sin terminar. Ahora que empiezo a controlar un poco más los horarios de estudios tengo varios proyectos en mente. Igual subo otro fic distinto pronto.**

** Espero que me perdonéis por esta enooorme tardanza, procuraré que no pase lo mismo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Besazos! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Por ti**

Se acarició los párpados cerrados con mucho cuidado de no hacerse daño.

Esta noche había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Cada vez que se dormía la asaltaban sin descanso, arañaban y desgarraba su mente, abriendo paso a un miedo implacable que la envolvía por completo hasta que se encontraba atrapada, encerrada y ahogada en él. Respiraba miedo en su sueño, veía miedo y solo pensaba en miedo.

Normalmente, lo que la asustaba, siempre era algo que ella misma perseguía, no era como las pesadillas normales, en la que uno corre incansable pero casi no avanza mientras una criatura aterradora te persigue, no, aquí ella era la que caminaba detrás de una de ellas. Un ser inmundo, grande, apestoso y peludo iba delante de ella, despacio, sin girarse, gruñendo y destrozando todo cuanto pasaba por su lado. Su figura no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiese podido ver en alguna película de terror o que se pudiese haber imaginado mientras leía un libro. Era extraña, y cuando creía haber adivinado su forma, ésta cambiaba. El ser nunca dejaba de caminar y de destrozar.

Ella era arrastrada detrás de la criatura, no había cadenas que la retuviesen en contra de su voluntad, obligándola a perseguir a esa abominación, pero por alguna razón que no se explica, no podía apartarse, pararse o huir.

El solo recuerdo del sueño le aceleraba el pulso y la ponía nerviosa. Toda la habitación había cambiado, era completamente distinta de donde se encontraba antes. Era grande y las paredes no eran negras, sino verde oscuro. Tenían ventanas, cerradas, con las persianas levantadas y las cortinas corridas, pero eran blancas y casi transparentes, por lo que la luz entraba entre los huecos de las costuras y se acomodaban en las partes de piel desnuda de Amy. Ella se pasó la mano por el pecho, encima de la camisa y dejó escapar un suspiro. Con esta, eran ya tres pesadillas seguidas.

Miró su reloj analógico de muñeca, que parecía más bien una pulsera de cuero, tendido en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, que marcaba las ocho y media pasadas de la mañana. Justamente hoy que tenía el día libre tenía que despertarse pronto. Pensó en volver a tumbarse en la cama, recolocar las sábanas e intentar dormir de nuevo, pero la idea de volver a tener otra pesadilla hizo que desechase esa intención y, con hastío, se levantase. Las sábanas, como si sintiesen compasión de ella, no hicieron ningún esfuerzo y cayeron al suelo cuando se alejó sin haberse parado a quitárselas de encima. Al caminar, notaba su cuerpo más pesado.

Se haría un desayuno dulce, un café bien cargado de azúcar y bollos variados. Se lo merecía después de semejante noche. Mientras cocinaba intentaba recordar alguna canción alegre que su madre cantaba cuando era pequeña, para distraerse, pues la pesadilla seguía arañando sus recuerdos y le impedía pensar en otra cosa. A su cabeza venían las letras de algunas y las cantaba en bajito.

_Ring ring o'roses_

_A pocketful of posies_

_A tissue, a tissue_

_We all fall dawn!_

Esa no era en especial su favorita, pero era la única que era capaz de recordar, así que la seguía cantando mientras preparaba el café y le echaba cuatro generosas cucharadas de azúcar. En su cabeza, la canción, como si fuera un conjuro de protección, mantenía alejados los fragmentos de la pesadilla.

Al terminar de desayunar, se desperezó y limpio el vaso. En ese tipo de hoteles normalmente te llevaban el desayuno a la cama, pero Amy no quería hacer gastar de más a la Wammy's House. De todos modos ella no era inútil, sabía prepararse la comida y no se iba a morir por hacerlo.

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la suite, que tenía una funda a rayas verdes y puso la televisión. Había cogido el hábito de mirar el programa matutino sobre las noticias de Kira. El asesino se había convertido en un tema morboso y empezaban a aflorar algún que otro programa dedicado únicamente a él. Si no lo detenían pronto, posiblemente empezarían a aparecer también sectas. Apretó los labios. La gente en ese programa siempre solía alabarlo, decir que era un dios. No, no lo era. No podía ser un dios. Un dios lo sabe todo, sabe que los criminales pueden arrepentirse, pueden saldar sus deudas, pueden reinsertarse en la sociedad. Un dios perdona.

De todos modos, es estúpido pensar que un dios necesite conocer el nombre y rostro de alguien a quien va a matar, pues él ya lo tiene que saber, como bien ya dijo L alguna vez.

Antes de darse cuenta, el programa había terminado y el reloj marcaba las once y media. Apagó el televisor y se cambió de ropa. Se puso algo cómodo, para poder ir a dar una vuelta. No iba a estar encerrada en el hotel cuando era su día libre, el primero en varias semanas de despertarse por la noche para recoger, ordenar y servir a los agentes.

Golpeó la punta del zapato contra el suelo, de forma suave, unas cuantas veces, para ajustarlo, cogió una mochila pequeña, de cuero y salió. El sol calentaba, pero el viento arrastraba una corriente fresca que le hizo plantearse el subir de nuevo para coger algo más de abrigo, sin embargo pensó que ya cogería calor en la caminata. Y no se equivocó. Tras una hora de paseo el frío de la brisa ya no le molestaba y empezaba a tener calor.

Miró alrededor para saber por dónde se encontraba y se dio cuenta de que era el camino que llevaba a la universidad de To-Oh y como era día de puertas abiertas, entró.

La universidad era realmente bonita, con un campo inmenso y el edificio, que más bien parecía un palacio, se erigía en el centro de todo. Los cerezos estaban en flor y las pequeñas hojas rosadas caían y eran arrastradas por el viento con delicadeza. Parecía el paisaje de un sueño. No le importaría haberse desgastado los codos para poder entrar en esa universidad, desde luego.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Están en el último set—Gritó un chico que iba corriendo en dirección contraria, seguido por otros dos más, sacando a Amy del pequeño trance de admiración—Es increíble cómo juegan, no os los podéis perder.

Ella, sintiendo curiosidad, los siguió despacio y sin prisa, con una parsimonia que se había ido asentando en ella poco a poco desde que se acostumbró a todos los cambios. Fue a parar a una cancha de tenis, donde dos personas estaban jugando un partido con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto.

Cuando estaba en Inglaterra su padre solía mirar siempre los partidos, era un gran fan de ese deporte, más que del fútbol o el rugby, así que ella tenía que verse también los partidos y aprendió algunas cosas, que desgraciadamente, se le habían ido olvidando. Sin embargo, al ver a aquellos dos, los recuerdos hundidos en el olvido emergieron de nuevo.

Distinguió a uno de los jugadores, que con su camisa blanca y pantalón vaqueros se movía a una velocidad que no creía propia de él. Siempre sentado en su silla y encorvado, comiendo todo tipo de dulces, L entraba en el tipo de hombres que se cansarían al llegar al buzón del vecino si iba corriendo, pero no, allí estaba él, devolviendo todos los pelotazos que otro joven le lanzaba. Seguramente sería Light, pensó, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente lo reconoció de inmediato.

Mierda Pensó para sí misma, y se maldijo doblemente por estar allí, cayendo en la cuenta de que era la universidad en la que el gran detective estaba vigilando a Light.

—¿Quiénes son esos?—Preguntó un hombre a su lado

—Light Yagami y Hideki Ryuga—Contestó otro. Amy miró al que dio la respuesta durante un rato y luego a L de nuevo. ¿Otro nombre falso? Bueno, él era el experto en ello, desde luego no le iba a discutir nada.

—Pues Ryuga juega mejor que el campeón nacional y está mucho más bueno—Dijo otra voz a su lado, esta vez, de una mujer. Amy dio un pequeño respingo y se giró disimuladamente para verla, sintiendo un pinchacito extraño en su pecho. ¿Veía atractivo a L? Meneó la cabeza y volvió su cabeza al partido. La sensación de molestia seguía dentro de ella, pero la fue desechando poco a poco entre carraspeos puntuales y el pensamiento de que es estúpido preocuparse por esas cosas.

Tenía que irse, estar allí podría molestar a L, pero era incapaz, quería ver como terminaba el encuentro.

El partido seguía estando igual. Llevaban más de quince minutos con la misma jugada, sin que ninguno hubiese marcado, pero no por ello era aburrido, al contrario, eso lo hacía todavía más interesante. Se fijó después de un rato en el joven de pelo castaño. Nadie podría dudar que él es atractivo, pero para Amy, había algo extraño que era incapaz de definir. Analizó su cuerpo detalladamente y notó cuando flexionó las piernas que iba a adelantarse para hacer un movimiento ofensivo. Sin poder gritar lo que Light pensaba hacer, porque no sería algo correcto, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que silbar bien fuerte para que el detective pudiese darse cuenta. Metió los dedos índice y pulgar dentro de los labios y sopló con ansias, fingiendo así que celebraba prematuramente la victoria de Light. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio cómo, efectivamente, L había escuchado su aviso anónimo. El detective se adelantó y consiguió golpear la pelota, haciendo punto contra Light.

La gente vitoreó emocionada por el partido y ella, camuflada entre miles de brazos levantados y cuerpos que se movían, aplaudió mientras sonreía el final del partido. Si resulta que ese apuesto joven era Kira, como L tan fervientemente sospechaba, ojalá este resultado fuese un buen augurio y la investigación terminase bien. Cuando la gente empezaba a dispersarse, Amy se alejó con ellos, para evitar ser vista.

Caminando rápido, casi al trote, se escabulló silenciosamente y se detuvo delante de una cafetería, algo cansada por la repentina huida y el hambre. Comprobó su reloj en la muñeca. Las dos y cuarto. Miró el escaparate de la cafetería y no lo dudó un solo minuto, tras asegurarse de que tenía dinero en efectivo entró dentro, escogió una mesa lejos de las ventanas y pidió un refresco sin gas y un bocadillo de salmón ahumado.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no se relajaba de ese modo. Cuando era pequeña, solía hacer este tipo de salidas con su grupo de amigos en Inglaterra. Cogía su mochila de cuero, la misma que ahora mismo estaba descansando en la silla de enfrente, completamente cerrada, con las correas colgando, y se aventuraban por las calles. Normalmente solían comprar bocadillos en alguna tienda, o se los hacían ellos mismos en casa y luego caminaban hasta una zona boscosa, allí tendían una manta larga, ponían música, normalmente de Queen, grupo favorito por excelencia de todos sus amigos y comían con calma. Dos de sus amigas, mellizas, solían quedarse jugando a las cartas encima de la manta, mientras que dos de los chicos y otra, Katty, jugaban partidos de futbol usando como porterías dos árboles. Ella solía turnarse, primero jugaba un poco con los tres, luego se iba a probar suerte con las cartas. Al final del día todos terminaban jugando al_ mentiroso__1_ sobre la hierba.

Sonrió para sí misma y terminó de comerse el bocadillo. Le hubiese gustado mucho volver a quedar con ellos, pero hacía tiempo que se habían separado y aunque tuviese sus teléfonos, después de tres años sería estúpido llamarles después de tanto como si nada.

Antes de terminar el refresco, sonó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Sonrió al ver el nombre de la persona y contestó.

—Hola, Macc. ¿Qué tal en Canadá?—Dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo, mientras se acariciaba con sus finos dedos, suaves y delicados como la porcelana, un mechón de su larga melena.

La conversación con Macc duró más de lo que se pudo haber imaginado y se iba a sentir muy culpable por él cuando le llegase la factura. Aunque ella había intentado poner fin a la conversación para que no se engrosara demasiado, Macc hacía todo lo posible por continuarla, pensaba sin embargo, que eso no la hacía menos culpable y continuaba sintiéndose mal por ello. Si podía, le mandaría algún regalo o algo de dinero a modo de disculpa. Sí, eso haría, le mandaría por correo algún objeto curioso que tanto le llaman la atención a Macc, junto con una tarjeta de disculpa.

Miró alrededor y vio como la ciudad había sido cubierta por el oscuro manto de la noche, salpicado de unas estrellas diminutas y lejanas, opacadas por el resplandor de las gigantescas farolas de luz blanca. La brisa se había enfriado y se maldijo por no haberse dado prisa en salir para volver de hotel, ya que no cogió ningún tipo de abrigo. Paró en una máquina expendedora para sacar tabaco y se encaminó rápido al hotel, apretándose la camisa a cuadros contra la piel para retener el máximo calor posible.

Al llegar al hotel y adentrarse en sus pasillos sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y la piel de gallina se disipaba, produciéndole escalofríos. Subió por las escaleras, ignorando el ascensor, que estaba lleno de gente y entró en su suite, cuando encendió la luz, vio una figura sentada en el sillón y sintió que casi se moría del susto.

* * *

><p>La observaba desde el sillón mientras sus dedos pulgares se acariciaban mutuamente. Mordió su uña y suspiró aliviado, con la otra mano sujetaba un teléfono móvil de usar y tirar, que dejó en la mesilla. Amy cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se acarició el pecho, costumbre que había adquirido de pequeña para calmar inútilmente los latidos de su corazón cuando se asustaba.<p>

—Que susto, por Dios, Ryûzaki—Dijo tranquilizándose—No vuelvas a aparecer así.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

—Pues por ahí, paseando.—Admitió, temiendo que quizás la haya visto en la universidad.

—¿Por qué no contestaste al teléfono? Comunicaba seguido.

—Me llamó un amigo—Se recolocó la ropa mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sillón frente L. Parecía que al detective le preocupaba algo.—Y luego se me acabó la batería. ¿Por qué querías llamarme?—Pasaron por su cabeza instantáneamente decenas de imágenes sobre los niños que la pusieron nerviosa, y palideció enseguida—¿Están bien Matt Mello y Near?—Preguntó enseguida.

—Sí, ellos están bien—L se reacomodó en el mullido cojín del lujoso mueble, pero terminó por levantarse al no encontrar la postura adecuada. El que tardara tanto en hablar aún la ponía más nerviosa.—Es solo que tuvimos una "falsa alarma" y me preocupé innecesariamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El inspector Yagami tuvo un infarto, por el estrés.

—Pensaste que pudo haber sido Kira…—Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos y tras preguntar si se encontraba bien, volvió a dejar escapar su voz—Si ese chico es Kira…¿Crees que sería capaz de matar a su propio padre?

—Creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa.— Habló enseguida con una voz tan grave que Amy se sorprendió.—Watari ya se ha recuperado, pero he preferido que se quede en Inglaterra—Cambió enseguida de tema— Fawn se quedará en su lugar y los niños volverán la internado.

Amy no pudo más que sentir un alivio indescriptible al escuchar esas palabras, pero su alivio era comparable con la curiosidad que sentía por el por qué de esa decisión, tanta era la que tenía, que no se dio cuenta de que L no había dicho nada sobre ella. La joven preguntó el motivo.

—Voy a dejar que Yagami se acerque más—Admitió tras un tiempo de meditación—Pero no quiero arriesgar a mis sucesores así, además, uno de ellos está deseando volver.

Amy adivinó que se trataba de Matt. Era fácil de descubrir.

—¿Y yo?—Preguntó al fin—¿Vuelvo con ellos? Tendré que ir antes, se piensan que estoy en Inglaterra.

— ¿Tú?—La miró fijamente durante unos segundos, directamente a sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes, dos joyas preciosas y deslumbrantes en su rostro pálido, aunque no tanto como el suyo, suave y juvenil. Observó que bajo esos luceros se estaban empezando a marcar unas ojeras casi imperceptibles.—Fawn dijo que le vendría bien tu ayuda. Pero yo no he decidido nada, así que puedes irte o quedarte si quieres.

L realmente hubiese preferido que se fuera con los niños, pero lo cierto es que lo que Lilliana le había dicho era bastante cierto. Amy animaba a los agentes de policía en el caso Kira y se apreciaba en los resultados. Las bromas, los tentempiés, los ánimos y el apoyo se notaban y producían un efecto positivo en la investigación. A él le atraía más la idea de que se alejase todo cuanto fuese posible del peligro que Kira suponía, no quería que cayese en sus garras, porque aunque no sea una persona que destaca en el caso por sus brillantes ideas o sus teorías, está cerca de él, forma parte y por tanto es enemiga de Kira, y a ese falso dios sin escrúpulos no le temblará el pulso a la hora de eliminar a aquellos que estén en su contra, sean quienes sean.

Vio como la joven apretaba un poco los labios y miraba alrededor, dudosa, como buscando en los objetos de la sala la respuesta.

—Quiero ayudar—Dijo al fin, intentando sonar lo más convencida posible. Volver a Inglaterra con los sucesores era algo que añoraba desde que había pisado el suelo de Japón con Lilliana, pero ahora, al saber que los niños estarían a salvo en casa y que L seguiría jugándose el cuello, junto con el resto de los hombres, le parecía horrible. La pelea entre Kira y L estaba muy reñida y en ocasiones ella misma dudaba de quien sería el vencedor del duelo. Cuando pensaba en el destino de L si perdía, cuando pensaba en que quizás podría morir, se formaba un nudo en su estómago que duraba por horas.—Si Lil-…Si Fawn cree, y ella siempre tiene razón, que le sirvo de ayuda, y por tanto que te soy de ayuda a ti y al resto, quiero quedarme. Quiero quedarme.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, Ryûzaki, completamente segura.—Repitió para darle énfasis.

—En ese caso…te quedas—Meneó la cabeza sin estar demasiado convencido.—En cuanto los niños se vayan, te voy a cambiar el horario, ya no tendrás que estar solo durante la noche.

—Claro.

—Bien, en ese caso voy a seguir con la investigación—El detective se recolocó los hombros y miró alrededor, para orientarse un poco. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba. Amy le agarró la mano y le acompañó a la puerta. Le sorprendió tanto la calidez que sintió al rozarse con su piel que no fue capaz de apartar la mano, chocado por la sorpresa de tan repentino y suave agarre. Ella le abrió la puerta y le soltó. En el momento en que eso pasó, la palma de L se heló por completo, como si su mano echase de menos la de Amy, y, con sus propios dedos se la acarició, intentando recuperar el calor.

—Descansa, por favor—Le dijo con voz suave.—tus ojeras se están agrandando.

—A ti también te están saliendo—Afirmó el detective azorado por cómo se estaban desenvolviendo los hechos, mirando a las pequeñas marcas bajo los ojos de la joven. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

—Voy a dormir un poco ahora. Buenas noches.—Y empezó a cerrar despacio la puerta. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y sus mejillas ardían como si tuvieran fuego en su interior. A L no le hubiese importado nada quedarse más tiempo con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, vale, he tardado, pero menos que las otras dos veces ¿No? ¡Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra! <strong>

**A los que me lean he de confesar una cosa...2º de bachillerato es una porquería, al igual que selectividad. Te matan por dentro y te dejan sin tiempo para nada D:**

**Menos mal que voy controlando las cosas, no como los otros años, así que dicho esto, subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto :3**

**Posdata: Los reviews motivan a los autores C: **

**Y así le digo adiós a mi dignidad. **

**¡Besos! (Para mi dignidad también ;D)**


End file.
